A Passionate Love
by Sweet Liquor
Summary: When two girls turn to Wu Soldiers and finds the love of their lives but what happens when one sister falls into the arms of Lu Xun and hides her past from everyone,including herself! COMPLETED Finally!
1. Wandering Misstresses

A Passionate Love

Chapter1: Wandering Mistresses

"Sun Ce, why have you taken us with you to a solo city patrol?" asked Lu Xun. "Because he's a sore loner," Zhou Yu said sarcastically. "Ummmmm……. Yeah what the "Pretty Boy" just said," kidded Sun Ce. "Hmp," grinned Lu Xun with a smile on his face.

"Well, seriously…. Why?" asked the confused strategist, the two generals stared and him, "w- what!" "Lu Xun, did you not hear what I just said?" said Sun Ce who did not bother to clarify it for Lu Xun. Soon they kept babbling about that not making sense! Zhou Yu, of course, watched the entertainment… that was until they heard a woman scream.

"Please help me!" the woman yelled. So the three generals chased for the looter. In less than a minute the three generals caught the thief (C'mon, you don't expect a thief to sprint for it's for five minutes when three Wu generals with weapons and on saddles chasing him/her, right!)

So they turned the thief in and returned the woman's purse back. All of a sudden a crowed grew around then generals. The crowd was cheering gracefully! 'Wow, such a happy crowd,' Xun thought… That is until he saw two people in long rags with a hood on at the far back of the crowed, but the two people stayed a few distance away from the crowd.

As the two people saw Lu Xun stare at them they started to walk away from the crowd. "Halt!" yelled Xun. The two people kept walking. "Hey! I said halt!" yelled Lu Xun as he pointed at them. The two looked back and knew who he was talking to, but then they ran away from the crowd.

So in order for Lu Xun to catch those two his horse made a noise, stood on two legs, and then wailed it arms for the crowd to move away. And so they did. Xun galloped away to chase the two people. "Lu Xun, where are you going!" Zhou Yu asked, but Lu Xun left without saying anything.

The crowd backed off enough space for Sun Ce and Zhou Yu to catch up with Xun since the crowd knew that it was business.

Lu Xun galloped with his horse (no, not the red hare) as fast as he could. It was not long when Xun got the two people cornered. As the two were searching for a way out they saw no escape chances. The two were trapped and Xun got off his saddle and walked towards them.

"Hey, I've never seen you two in the city before. Are you two new?" asked Lu Xun as he approached the two. The two took a step back. "Well… umm… do you need any help or anything?" Xun asked.

The two said nothing but then stared at each other giving each other eye contacts. Lu Xun stared bewilderedly in confusion. In a split second as Xun setted his guard down the two sprinted out. 'Damn reflexes!' Lu Xun yelled in his mind. So off again Xun got on the saddle and chased the duo.

The duo stopped for a quick break, until Xun and his saddle popped out. "We must fight to be set free," said one of the two when they stopped running. When Lu Xun was close enough to them with his saddle he got off the horse and approached them. With cautious the taller one of the duo grabbed a bow an arrow from around its neck and shot for Lu Xun. The archer missed but the arrow caused a scratch on Xun's right cheek. The scratch began to bleed but was not a serious scratch.

"XUN! Are you alright!" yelled Sun Ce as he and Zhou Yu finally caught up. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you! Took you long enough to catch up!" yelled Xun. "Sorry. But next time tell us where you're GOING!" Ce strictly yelled. As Ce and Xun were arguing, the duo made an escape……that was until Zhou Yu grabbed the short one's rag and pulled down its hood. "Xun!" yelled Yu to Xun. "What!"Lu Xun asked irritatingly. "WHOA!" yelled Ce and Xun surprisingly yelled while staring at the figure with its hood down.

"A-a-a woman? No! A girl! " Xun hoarsely shouted. 'NO!' thought the tall one (known as the elder one) as she stopped running looking at her friend. "Release her!" said the elder one. "What? No way!" argued Sun Ce. The elder one took a step towards the generals and said, "Let her go or I'll…gasp" Rudely interrupted by Lu Xun pulling the elder's hoodie down behind the elder one, s/he looked back shocked and speechless.

(Five Minutes Later, after the duo were captured…)

"So what do we do now, Yu, Ce?" questioned Xun. "Hmmm….. first, I think we should ask some question to these ladies," Sun Ce said in an irritated tone of voice. "Good idea," complimented Yu.

The generals of Wu took the duo out of sight of the city, Jiang Ning, since they knew that if they took the duo into the Kingdom of Wu it would've gotten chaotic. "So who are you two, pretty, young ladies?" referred Sun Ce as they got there. "………..." said the two mistresses and looked another way. The generals of Wu still waited for an answer, "OKAY! I'm bored, lets take em' to the kingdom!" Xun whined. "Sure," Zhou Yu nodded and said.

At the Kingdom of Wu, the mistresses followed the generals towards Sun Jian's room…or else. "Lord Sun Jiang, we've found some intruders in the city," reported Lu Xun after they went Jian's room and bowed. "I see," said their lord, "who are they?" "Dad, their two young ladies who Lu Xun found running away from him when Lu Xun asked them politely to stop." said Sun Ce. "We questioned them but they refused to answer!" Xun said glaring at the two.

"Hmmmm……. Perhaps I shall question them," said Sun Jian. "Go for it," supported Ce. "Young ladies, can you tell us your names?" the lord began. "……must we?" the young one said, "Do we have to say, that is?" "Yes, unless you'd like to stay as our prisoners or sented to death," threatened the Wu Lord. "Fine," said the elder one, "

I'm Qao Lin Yi," "I'm Bao Niang Ling Yi," began the young after the elder one spoke. "Very good, what owes you here?" asked Sun Jian again. "Not much, we're travelers…. or wanderer you can say and also sisters," the elder spoke.


	2. A Story Back into the Past

Chapter2: A Story Back into the Past

"I see, very well," the lord said, "release them," getting up from his seat about to go somewhere. "Wait!" Lin shouted which caught the four attentions. "Yes?" wondered Sun Jian. "C-can we work here?" Lin asked. "Of course, well be delighted to have more maids…." "No!" Lin interrupted the lord, "Not as maids! I mean, as generals." "You kidding me! A general already? No way, if we take you two in battles as generals doing a strategy, we're sure to lose the war not knowing how strong you two are?" Ce said. "True," admitted Niang, the younger one, "but can we not duel a general of this kingdom and you, Sun Jian, can judge which class we'll be in?" Jian thought……. "Sure sounds interesting. Mind as well." "Great, Lord Sun Jian, but who would they duel?" asked Zhou Yu. "Hmmmmmm………the Qiaos!" said the lord.

They headed out to the courtyard of the kingdom for the duel. For a one on one match, Niang fought against Xiao first while everyone else judged.

(After the Battle…..)

"Well?..." asked Niang panting with cuts on her left arm. "Superb! It was fantastic! You're in as a Wu Officer!" graduated Jian. "Huh! Really! YAAAAAY!" cheered Niang. "Great job! It'll be fun to have you here, Niang," commented Xiao. "Thank you, Xiao. I am most honored, indeed I am."

Next round, Da Qiao VS Lin Yi. They fought violently and harshly, but turned out that Lin was also an Officer of Wu.

(That Night…..)

That night everyone graduated the Yi sisters by having a party. There was musuo wine, rice balls, onion balls (meat buns actually), and other yummy goodies! The Yi sisters hung out for a while until soon Lin went outside alone.

Lin went out and sat on a tree and watched everybody through the window, they were happy….very, they were cheering, laughing, and happily eating. As Lin saw the happiness of her younger sister, around the warriors having fun, she began to smile. "Hey, whaddya' smiling at?" asked a familiar voice. Lin looked down and saw Lu Xun smiling at her. "Nothing," responded Lin.

Lu Xun climbed up the tree and sat next to her on the big branch, "So why are you not down and inside with the others?" asked Xun. "Ummm…. Well it's too noisy down there, uhh…." "Lu Xun. My apologies that I have yet not introduce myself, Lady Qao." "No please, don't call me 'Lady', Lord Lu…" "Nor than you shall not address me by 'Lord'," interrupted Xun. "Sorry, it's just that I dislike being called 'Lady'," apologized Lin. "Same here but I'm not called by 'Lady'," commented Xun. Lin chuckled.

'Well that's not funny,' Xun thought. "So how old are you?" asked Xun. "Seventeen, Mei Mei issixteen (Mei Mei equals little girl who is Niang)" "Do you have a family, Lin?" "No, they died from an ambush from the Yellow Turban lead by Zhang Jiao… actually the whole town died. Some women were saved for being seduced and being a slave. Luckily Mei Mei and I were out in the fields picking up vegetables. We saw our town massacred and everyone dead, including Mother and Father. But before that our parents told us to go an hour before the enemy ambush, which was enough time for the turbans not to see us….." Lin paused and her eyes got full of tears, "I-it was though as if Mother and Father have predicted this!" she told as tears rolled down from her eyes to her cheeks. Xun silently gazed up to look at her. "Though it has been eleven years, I can and always will remember this like as if it were yesterday."

"Mei Mei and I then had to leave and then that's when we became travelers. We stopped to cities we ran into and stayed for a while, we also earned enough money by trading," finished Lin as she wiped her tears away with her sleeves. Lu Xun quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his warm arms. "I know how you feel. I too had a family which died. But they died an honorable death," said Lu Xun.

Lin pulled him closer to her and before they knew it, they were hugging each other. A few minutes later Xun said, "Lin, lets go down to the celebration, since it is for you and your younger sister. And I think Niang is probably searching for you." Lin nodded and they both jumped down the tree branch and walked inside together.

"I hope you enjoyed this chapter or story so far! I know, I know, I really should make the chapters longer but the font I use makes it look long, though it is'nt. But anyways please read each new chapter I make! Remember to read and review! Thank You!"


	3. A Rainy Night

"Thank you all for your reviews, which are WindsOfEnternity and RebiSB! I know I have to make my chapters longer, but this is as long as I can make. For now that is. Enjoy!"

Chapter3: A Rainy Night

After a long party, everyone slept in but the Yi sisters. They walked out of there rooms, at the same time, to go and wash up.

(Back Flash, before the Ceremony, after the Duels)

"Here are your rooms," said Sun Shang Xiang as she showed the Yi sisters their separated rooms. "Ya' know we're very pleased to have some new officers in this place. We hope with the help of you girls we'll be more victorious," said Sun Shang Xiang. "Thank you, Lady Sun, we're very flattered and that you've taken us in also too," said Niang. "No problem, Lady Bao!" said Xiang, "and please don't call me by 'Lady', it makes me sound old." "Alright, but then you mustn't refer to my sister and I by 'Lady' also. Deal?" "You got it, Niang!" agreed Xiang.

(Back Flash Over...)

"Ah, good morning, Girls," said Xun walking by them. "Morning," replied the Yi's. As the sisters walked pass by Xun he quickly and gently grabbed Lin's right arm with out Niang noticing.

"Hmmm…?" she stared and Xun confusingly, "something wrong?" "I need to talk to you soon. Meet me in the backyard an hour before lunch time," he ordered. Lin nodded, "Thanks, Lin," he responded. Then they left.

"Heh, heh, heh…." cackled a familiar voice. "Huh?" Lin looked aside and saw Xiao Qiao hiding. "Oh it's you," Lin said, "Do you need anything?" "Yeah, what's going with Lu Xun and you?" "Umm… Not sure. Why?" "Not much except I think you two like each otha'," "Not true, Xiao! We've only met yesterday and were just staying as friends!" "Hah! That's what I told Sun Ce when he told me that Zhou Yu and I had deep feelings for each other before we became a couple. giggles Anyways, I wanted to congratulate you for being here," said the little Qiao. "Well… okay. Thanks," Lin said.

After everyone finished washing up, they had breakfast. Lin sat next to Xun on his left, on Lin's left there sat Niang, Xiao, Yu, Da and Ce, of course, all sat next to each other. Sun Jian sat next to Sun Quan as Xiang sat with Gan Ning.

"So, Niang, Lin, how do you like it here?" asked Xiang who tried to start a conversation. "It's wonderful here, the scenery here is very delicate," said Niang. "Yes it is indeed. I was thinking of giving myself a tour around the kingdom," commented Lin. "Are you sure you want to go by your self?" asked Da Qiao. Lin nodded, "Yes, I'm quite sure."

(After Breakfast)

"Hmmmm………" Niang mumbled to herself, "Man, I'm so bored," she whined. "Hey you want to study with me then?" asked Xiao who appeared behind her. "Why?" "Because you said you were bored and my sister, Da, is being lazy. Also my husbie's busy doing strategies, besides I hate being alone." "Sure," "Yay! Now please come with me, Niang," so Niang followed Xiao into the study room and practice their mathematics, calligraphy, spelling, and even Chinese history. 'I never thought studying could be so fun with her,' Niang thought to her self.

After Lin had finished her tour around the kingdom, she chose to sit and read under a shady tree beneath the shining sun.

"Hello there," Xun said walking towards her. "Good afternoon, Lu Xun," Lin responded back taking her eyes off her book and into Lu Xun's brown eyes. He walked towards her sat by her as well. "Did you not want to ask me something," Lin asked leaning her back against the pink cherry tree. "Yes," "Alright then, what was it?" "Ummm……" 'This is surly embarrassing to ask,' Xun thought to himself. "W-would you like to go out with me?" Lu Xun blushed. "Sure," Lin answered with a grin.

(That night…)

"So, Lu Xun where did you wanted to go?" asked Lin. "Um… actually I'm not so sure anymore! So why don't we go for a walk." So they left the kingdom and wondered around the city.

As soon as they walked out, it began pouring, "Aww! Just our luck! " "Heh, heh, it's alright," Lin giggled as she held out an umbrella. "Oh well, great, please let me hold it up," volunteered Lu Xun grabbing the umbrella out of her hand.

Soon it was beyond pouring, "Why don't we go inside this Tea Shop? I don't think the umbrella will last very long if we keep this up," "Sure."

So the two young teens walked inside the shop sat and ordered some herbed tea. They sat across from each other; they couldn't help taking their eyes off one another. But even though Lin kept staring at Lu Xun, he noticed sadness upon her graceful eyes. "Is something bothering you?" Lu Xun asked her curious for an answer. "No… actually, I not so sure," she responded, "No tell me! I can tell that you're lying. When I dated Sun Shang Xiang she hid feelings from me and ended up lying to me. But in the very end, she was dating Gan Ning… Not that I care! " said Lu Xun. Lin giggled, "Fine if you must know then ask me some questions. But I'll only answer them if you will answer the questions I'll ask you; there is still so much we do not know about each other. Agreed?" "Agreed," agreed Lu Xun.

"Good, you start first," said Lin. "Alright. Where were you born?" "I was born in a village called Comet Catcher. We named it since the stars and comets were greatly showed there and everyone watched it pass and sparkle." Lin answered. "I see, I bet that you're wondering where I was born as well, huh? Well I was borned in a town but I forgot born in!" he banged the table," Oh man, I'm such a useless idiot! " "Do not anger yourself just because of that. Please don't," Lin said in a calm voice and putting her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry, Lin," Xun apologized. "No, it's alright. Why don't we go, it has stopped raining and it's getting late," she suggested. "Good idea," Lu Xun said. So they got up and paid then left.

As they walked back to the Kingdom of Wu, Lu Xun commented, "Please be careful, Lin, the road is slippery and muddy." "I know." In a short while she froze. Lu Xun stopped a step in front of her, "what's the matter?" he asked. "L-look! At the sky!" she shouted. "What? I don't see anything," "No! Up there!" Lin pointed it out. "Ah! A shooting star, quick make a wish before anyone else wish's first!" commanded Lu Xun. As Lin obeyed, she closed her eyes and folded her hands together…

After the shooting star was out of sight, Xun said, "Well I hope you made a wonderful wish." Lin nodded, "I just hope that the wish I made was wise." After Lin had spoke they left, but the first step Lin took she slipped. She fell, but not to the ground but into Lu Xun's arms. They gazed into each others eyes, and slowly moved closer and closer; soon when they were even close to each other to kiss. They did kiss. In a short while, Lin was still in Lu Xun's arms. But then she found herself giving him a tight embrace.

"It's been so long since I embraced someone like this," Lin said, "so long since I've last seen a shooting star… I- I never want to be separated from you!" Lin's eyes began to grow tears. Lu Xun wiped her tears away with his sleeve, "Do not cry, my love," he comforted her. Lin stopped crying but her eyes remained teary. "Let's go, but remember this, Lin, I could never be happy when your not. Especially the tears you shed," Xun said giving her one more hug before they left.


	4. Princesses

"I hope you all enjoy this crappy story I wrote. Thank you all who has read and reviewed back to me."

Chapter4: Princesses

At an early morning, at 6:45 AM, Niang woke up and washed up after. She went to the kitchen to help the maids cook. "Forgive me for my disturbance, but do you need any help at all? Niang asked. "Well, Lady Bao you can help one of the maids cook breakfast. Help that one, her name is Nai Hung," one of the maids pointed out. Niang looked towards where she was pointing, it was a woman with long dark black hair tied into a bun with some loose hair out, she was pale but not that pale, and to Niang she was really pretty. "You'll like her. She's very nice," said the maid. "Umm… okay," said Niang. Niang approached her and asked, "Do you need help with anything?" "Huh? Um… you must be Lady Bao. Well you can stir this… no that's already done… well you can help wash the dishes after the generals are done eating," Nai offered. "Yeah okay, thanks Miss Nai," said Niang. As Niang walked away she thought to herself, 'She must be high class.'

Niang went to the training area where she found, Sun Shang Xiang VS Sun Quan, Da Qiao VS Xiao Qaio, and Sun Ce VS Zhou Yu. She witnessed how they fought each other. "Would you like to challenge me?" asked Gan Ning. "Uh… sure," Niang agreed. "Great! Now get a weapon," said Ning, "Okay," Niang said. She walked into the room and searched for a perfect weapon that she can master. "Hmmm…" she looked and looked, 'Fans, to girly, sabers are too heavy, spears too big, swords to original… ah hah!' she thought to herself, 'A bow with arrows! But we're training,' she did a sigh, 'mind as well get a sword.'

"Alright I'm ready!" she said to Gan Ning, "Great, now don't hurt yourself lil' girl!" said Ning. "No one calls me a 'Little girl!' " she said. So she approached Ning and gave him a swing with her wooden sword. She missed; "You'll have to do better than that!" teased Gan Ning. She kept swinging to hit him but no matter what she kept on missing; soon everyone in the room stopped their battles just to the two warriors fight. 'I-I hate to admit but I can't even touch him with my sword! I guess I'll have to do it the other way.' So Niang tossed her sword at Ning, he dodged it, 'That was close!' thought Ning. As Gan Ning letted his guard down, Niang ran towards him giving him a kick on the head. "OWWW!" Niang screeched as she slammed onto the floor. "Ow," said Gan Ning rubbing the side of his head. Niang got up and said, "Sorry, I had no idea what I just did." "Huh? Hmp, well you sure are flexible are ya'?" Ning asked. Before she could've answered, all the watchers gave them an applause 'I feel so embarrassed,' Niang thought.

In a short while later they went for breakfast. Xiang sat next to Niang, "Wow you did a good job out there," she said. "T-thank you," responded Niang. Lu Xun and Lin sat away from each other so they won't look suspicious. Lin ended up sitting next to her sister, "So what did Lord Lu Xun and you do last night?" Niang whispered. "Nothing much, considering the rain, that is."

(After Breakfast, At Noon, In the Yard)

Lu Xun couldn't stop think of what happened last night, hugging and kissing a person who he only knew for two days. 'Perhaps I shall talk with her,' Xun thought. As Lu Xun looked for Lin, he found her under a tree in a shade reading a book. "Uh, Lin?" asked Xun. "Yes?" she said taking her eyes off her book. "Can I talk to you privately please? Only for a short while," said Xun. "Sure," she considered.

Lu Xun offered her a hand to get up; she accepted his offer and got up. Then they left inside to Lu Xun's room. It had a small table covered in scrolls, maps, and strategies. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about last night," started Lu Xun blushing scarlet. Lin took a deep sigh and turned around where she wasn't facing him. "Something wrong?" asked Xun. "No." "Are you sure? You seem to be in deep stress in sometime now." She nodded, "I will be fine, thank you. Please continue about our discussion." "Alright then, Lin, since last evening I've felt strange. When I fell asleep I had a dream of us together… but though as I can remember, it we were happy." Lin blinked, "Was that it?" she asked. "No, the point was I wanted to ask you something." "Okay then…what is it you must say?" "W—w-well…" he couldn't speak clearly and he was definitely turning redder by every passing second. "Will you ma…" "Lady Qao! The lord wishes your presence immediately!" interrupted a guard. Lin looked at Lu Xun then the guard, "Well…okay," she stood up and began walking out, Lu Xun, well, followed.

As they went to the meeting room, they, the guard, Lin, and Lu Xun, bowed down. There they found Niang sitting there as well looking impatiently, Zhou Yu, Xiao, Da, Quan, Xiang, and Ce were in the room as well… "Lady Qao, Lady Bao, why was it that you never told us that you two were Princesses of the Land of Hai?" asked the Lord of Wu desperate for an answer. "Well we…" "Quiet, Mei Mei," said Lin. "What evidence do you have to prove to us that we princesses?" demanded Lin. "Very well then, I had this guy who told me. Perhaps you are familiar with him," said Sun Jian moving aside. When the lord moved, there was a familiar person standing behind him, "No, it can't be!" whispered Niang to herself. When the Yi sisters saw the man with short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and in black armor, their eyes opened wide, "I-is that really you, Lee?" asked Niang. The man nodded, "It seems so my, Lady," he answered. Niang's eyes had tears filled with joy; she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Huh?" said Sun Shang Xiang, 'Wow now there's a handsome one,' she also thought. As Niang hugged him, Lee patted her silky hair gently. "It has been far too long, my love," Lee whispered to her. Soon they stopped hugging each other, "Lee Wang Chon, I suspect you are their comrade," asked Sun Jian. "Yes, sir," he responded. "Alright, alright, case closed!" Said Sun Ce, "Well no need to question two ladies, it is their privacy and their life." Da Qiao giggled at Sun Ce's dumb announcement. "Fine then," said Sun Jian.

Since it was over, everybody left the meeting room. Niang and Lee went to the backyard to chit-chat. Lin went to the backyard too, not the same path where Niang and Lee went, Lin went to sit on her favorite tree branch. She hid her head into her laps, 'Why now? How! ' Lin thought, she bit her lower lip. She had tears in eyes, her heart ached in sadness. Lin felt the branch move aside her, she turn her head and saw Lu Xun sat next to her.

"So is there any reason you never told us that both you and your sister were princesses?" he asked. "…" "I'm not going to hurt you, you can tell me and I won't tell if you want." He putted his hand on her shoulder. "Please," he calmly said. Lin took a deep sigh, "We hate being princesses. We could never go out much, we mostly stayed inside and study. Peasants of our land envied us so much we got irritated. Soon our late mother said to us, 'If you want to be happy, choose wisely for your future destination of where to be in, who to be with, and be proud.' Mother was always fond and gentle with us, Father too, but he was busy with the war to spend time with us. Soon Father died in an enemy ambush of the yellow turbans. Mother was so sad she stressed herself into illness. Mei Mei and I aid her but she died." "So I guess you and your sister are the only children?" asked Lu Xun. Lin nodded a no, "We had an older brother who died with Father. His name was Ming Yi Kahn, he had great features, and he was also the Hai clans' greatest strategist." "I see. Then why had you lied to me about your birth place?" "Lu Xun, I don't tend to lie, and that was no lie, the town Comet Catcher was a code name of the town, its real name was Kiang Yi Mai sited in the Land of Hai."

She began to cry. Lu Xun knew it was hard to speak about a difficult past of death and sorrow. Lu Xun scooted closer to hold Lin in his arms, "Please don't cry, Princess Qao," he said with a grin.

"Awwww," said Niang looking at Lu Xun and Lin. Niang and Lee were a couple, obviously, they stood a distance away from Xun and Lin holding each other where they could not be heard. Lin and Lu Xun stayed in there position until night fall, before that Niang and Lee left them to be alone.

"I miss watching the sun set off as the stars travel the sky with someone by my side," said Lin to Lu Xun, Lu Xun did want to ask doesn't she have Lady Bao on her side to watch the sunsets and stars with her, but he knew it were best not ask.

Soon late at night when Lin fell asleep, she laid her head on Lu Xun's shoulder, 'I better take her down to her room,' he thought. So he carried Lin like a doll and carried her to her room. Luckily no saw Lu Xun carrying Lin since everyone were all sleeping. As Xun made it to her room, he laid her on her bed. He bent down to see her sleep, 'She's so peaceful when she sleeps,' he thought. He soon putted his hand on her warm cheek. Lin slowly putted her hand on top of his, "Lu Xun?" she said opening her eyes giving him a warm smile, "I love you…" she said. "Me too, Lin" ha said. He smiled back at her. "If you don't mind I'm going to stay here for the night with you," he said. "You mustn't, please go…" "Even if you tell me to go I'm still going to stay whether you like or not. But I think I can tell that you'll like it." She smiled, "Thank you." "No problem, my love." Minutes later they fell asleep, Lin slept in her bed as Lu Xun sat on the ground leaning back against the wall.

"If you don't like the story's plot so far, just review back, okay? I'll see what I can do; perhaps send me some tips for my next few chapters."


	5. Battle Preparations

so I hope you enjoy the story so far and I would like to thank WindsOfEnternity, RebiSB, and sideways for reading and reviewing my story chapters. This chapter is for you, sideways; just to answer your review. Enjoy!

Chapter5: Battle Preparations

At morning everyone when everyone woke up, they had breakfast. This time Lu Xun and Lin sat next to each other as well as Lee and Niang sat together. "So, Lee, how are you a comrade to Lady Bao and Lady Qao?" asked Xiao who tried to start a conversation at the quiet table. "Well, I'm Lady Bao's bodyguard, Lady Xiao," he calmly responded. "Oh I see, so then what is your bond with Lady Qao?" asked Xiao. "Xiao! Quit asking personal questions to the guest," Da stammered. "Well sorry, Miss Perfection!" Xiao yelled. "No it's alright," said Lee, "since I'm Lady Bao's bodyguard, I'm just a good friend to Lady Qao. Right?" he said looking at the elder Yi. "Right," Lin responded.

After they were done munching, a messenger approached to Sun Jian. "My Lord, the Kingdom of Shu is growing and they plan to attack us soon. So I suggest attacking them first," said the messenger. "Alright, but what's there population of men?" asked the lord to the messenger. "About now, five-thousand, here are their positions: one-hundred troops with thirty men in each, fifty gate captains, all generals, thirteen bodyguard per general, seventy-five officers, and the rest are normal soldiers." "Wow, that's a lot of people," said Sun Ce. "Indeed it is, son. We shall use all the Wu warriors!" Sun Jian said. "Alright!" said Sun Shang Xiang. "So when do we prepare to leave?" asked a handsome man named Zhou Yu. "We'll leave soon A.S.A.P." said the lord, "pack up now quickly. This shall be a two week trip." Everyone stood up and left the room.

"Hey!" said Lu Xun to Lee, "the lord wanted you to come as well as a volunteer force. You will come right?" "Yes, of course. If Lady Niang goes I go. I am her bodyguard and is my duty to protect her from harm and pain," said Lee. "Very well, again, hurry and pack up as fast as you can," said Lu Xun. Lee nodded and went straight to his room next to Niang's.

As they were packing up, Lin took her robes, shoes, and other non-girly items. As she was packing she paused, she saw her diary and thought if she should bring it or not. 'I think I should bring it. I don't trust that perky maid they call 'Boo-Boo' and I'll take the key for the lock of course,' she thought. Lin's diary was a shade of navy and violet, her key was small and had a scarlet gem at the bottom, the key was also connected to a pendent she always wore around her neck. The pendent had a lock where her diary key was held, the pendent was silvery and had a pink flower on the surface. 'Mei Mei has one too. A shady blue diary with a blue gem carved on the key with a lavender lock and a light blue butterfly on the surface of her pendent. These were the gifts Mother and Father got for us when we were young children. Niang will pack her diary, I know she will,' Lin thought.

'Hmmm… perhaps I should pack my diary, I so do not trust 'Boo-Boo',' thought Niang (Hey what a coincidence!).

As all the Warriors of Wu were done packing, the generals went to the stable and got there saddles. "Umm… Lord Sun Jian," asked Lu Xun. "Yes?" "Since the Yi sisters are officers and Princesses, don't they also get a saddle too? I mean I don't think its right for Princesses to walk for battle." "Hmm…Lu Xun, we don't have anymore horses." "Then I shall share my horse with Lady Qao," offered Lu Xun. "Uhhh… Zhou Yu, prepare the carriages and ask Sun Ce if you need help," said Sun Jian to Zhou Yu who was just standing there preparing his saddle. "Yes, Sir," said Zhou Yu, Lu Xun took a deep sigh.

As soon as everyone was prepared, Lu Xun led the Yi sisters two their carriage. Lee was out in front of the carriage sitting and holding a horses leash thing (Sorry about that, I forget what those things are even called ; ). In a short while later, everyone left, the maids said be careful and have a safe trip. Lu Xun on his saddle walked next to the Yi's carriage where Lin and he can chat to each other during the trip through the window. Lee and Niang did chat too during the trip through the windows.

At the time of night fall they took their fourth break of the day, they took their break at the woods. "So are the Yi sisters going sleep in the carriage or in a tent?" asked Da. "Well if they sleep in the carriage they're definitely going to get crammed so I suggest separate tents," suggested Xiao. "That's true. Well then Xiao, please help me set the tents," said Da. "Okie-Dokie!" said Xiao.

Lin lay in her tent with her eyes closed after the Qiao sisters were done setting them up. She took a deep sigh and thought, 'Niang and Lee are together hanging out, their bond is growing bigger and faster than Lu Xun's and I. I feel so alone, though it is quite peaceful in this tent. What am I saying! All I want right now is to be together with Lu Xun alone!' She sat up looking at the entrance from her ten inside to outside. Tears came in her eyes for an unknown reason; she held her tears back trying not to cry. Lu Xun came inside to her tent, "Why are you crying?" he asked sitting right behind her. "I… I don't know," she said with hesitation, "I-I'm so sorry," said Lin. "For what, Lin?" asked Lu Xun. Lin began to cry. Lu Xun pulled her back, "Hush, no need to cry," Lu Xun said calmly. She stopped but sniffled, she laid her head against his chest. Xun gently patted her long, silky, dark brown hair, she shook her head. "What? You don't like it?" he asked. "No, please continue, don't stop please. It feels comforting and warm," she said as her tears stopped.

Through the night, Xun patted her hair until she fell asleep. Before he laid her on her bed and left to his tent, he kissed her forehead.

At morning everybody woke up from the 'Wake-Up-Dong' as I call it. They quickly got dressed for breakfast. Lin wore a red robe with yellow designs; her dress was red-orange. She tied her hair into a ponytail with a loop, to hold it together from falling; she stuck a spiral shaped comb in her hair. Niang wore purple (One of my favorite colors) robe and a lavender dress. She decided to put her long brown hair in a low braided ponytail that bended onto her front shoulder.

After they ate they packed up and left for their trip.

At night Lin when she was inside her tent, she also wanted to write in her diary, so she pressed her pendent to open to get the key out. When it was out, Lin stuck it into the lock and turned it. It opened (DUH! Sorry about that!). She began to write, and this is what she wrote:

Third Month,

Seventh Day

Today was just another traveling day. I have been crying over something I don't even know about lately, I even begin to worry Niang. I told her not to worry or her stress will cause her illness before the battle starts.

Last night Lu Xun and I were together, he held me in his warm arms. When he holds me, my heart skips a beat or two. But I feel so comfortable near him, so safe, and gentle. And yet, can this be a beginning of young love? Or possibly actual love? I told him several nights ago that I loved him, when he told me he felt the same about me I was just so relieved to hear that. Is he the man I should love?

After she finished she thought, 'My heart aches when I think of him! Why is that? Please tell me the answer, Ancestors!' She took a deep sigh, 'Why do I want to see him so badly now?' She slammed her face into her pillow when she lay down onto her bed.

Someone entered her tent so she sat up to see who it was. Take a guess who it was… if you thought it was Lu Xun, Ding-Ding-Ding Your right! If you didn't get it right, OMG, I have nothing else to say. Anyways Lin said, "Hello General Lu Xun," Lin welcomed as we came in. "Please don't call me by 'General' or 'Lord', My Lady. It makes me sound strict so refer me as Lu Xun." "Alright, then do not refer to me as 'Lady, Miss' or 'Princess'. It makes me sound old, the princess one is too loyal which I don't deserve to be called. But why can't I call by your style name, Bo Yan?" she asked curiously. "Uh, b-because it's Sun Ce's who chose my style name! Besides I feel like a dumb kid when people call me that," he said blushing red. "I see, Sun Shang Xiang also told me that your codename is 'Pyro' since you use the fire orb and element so much. Sun Ce calls you a 'Pyro Maniac', and Da Qiao refer to you as 'The Prince of Flames'," she said. "Oh boy," said Lu Xun, "but how did you know my style name?" "Oh well, Xiao Qiao told Mei Mei and she ended up telling me. Why does it bother you?" "No not really. Lady Bao told me that you're A.K.A. the 'Delighted Petal'," said Lu Xun. "WHAT! She told you!" screamed Lin. "Yeah she did. It is such a pretty name though," Xun said teasing.

"So what happened to your bodyguard?" asked Lu Xun. "What?" she said. He repeated, "What happened to your bodyguard? I mean Lady Bao has one, where's yours? Or do you not have one?" Lin took a deep sigh, "Mine died. It was a beautiful woman who was brave and always so sophisticated. She died from an ambush from Lu Bu five years ago. If you wonder how Lee and Mei Mei got separated here's the story,"

(A Story Flash Back, Two Years Ago, Lu Bu's Ambush)

"It was late at night and Mei Mei and I were doing our chores as maids, we worked for our kind elder cousin. Our cousin was a girl called Ming Chan Yin, she had short black hair, I may have called her 'elder' but she's only a year older. Ming was a Hai general who lived in a small village in the Hai Plains and a ninja assassin who spied on The Yellow Turbans. As Mei Mei and I did our chores we went home to the Ming Yi Mansion.

As soon as we got there a soldier came to us and told us we must prepare for battle from Zhuge Liang… everyone in the village had to except the young children and the young female. At least everyone who was eleven and up had to prepare for the battle. The soldier also said to us that there were at least three-hundred men on Shu, they wanted our village's reputation to gain more land of China for their clan and wanted to be more fierce for other clans, such as Wu and Wei, so nobody would dare challenge them.

We fought at the border of the village. My bodyguard, Song Ch'iao Kuo, fought along with me, at the battle field it ran smoothly for the Hai Plains. That was until Lu Bu attacked us with an ambush. It turned out that Lu Bu joined forces with Shu this time under the commands of Dong Dhuo. Lady Kuo (as Lin called her bodyguard), had brown hair not too long or short, she was a bit pale but looked so pretty when compared to a sunset.

As soon as Lu Bu nearly killed me but Lady Kuo jumped in front of me blocking the strike I was meant to receive, but since Lu Bu got her instead I had a chance of killing him. And so I did but the armor he wore was too thick and rough which I could only deliver him a not deep stab with the sword I wield. Before that though, Diao Chan attacked Mei Mei and Lee, a while later we were to retreat immediately, so they ran to safer grounds until Wei Yan (who my sister and I call a monster) caught them. Lee protected her but failed; she blacked out some how and fell.

When I stabbed Lu Bu they retreated so we went back to the village… … but the villagers were all dead, a massacre from the other Shu general and troops. A friend of ours bought Mei Mei back to us but not Lee. She asked what about Lee but he said nothing, so we thought he died from Wei Yan. But we were wrong, Lee came to the Wu Kingdom alive and normal, that was why Sister and I were so glad to see him.

Cousin Yin had also died from Shu general Zhao Yun. A day later Mei Mei and I buried Lady Kuo and Yin in a peaceful area at the Hai Forest. Then we burnt the village into ash along with the bodies. We said our prayers, so we and all the other soldier survivors, shifted away to a new place to a new life. But the only problem with us was that we couldn't put the past behind us so for the rest of our lives we've regretted the pain and sorrow."

(Story Flash Black Over)

Lin sobbed after she finished. Lu Xun watched her, he pitied her and Niang. He then grabbed her head and pushed it onto his chest, he held her tightly from her back she stopped crying. Her heart ached allowing a big tear rolling down her cheek. Lu Xun wiped it off her cheek. She gazed up to his warm eyes. "Why are you always crying?" he said in a chuckle trying to cheer her up. She didn't answer for she knew he was just teasing. She rested her head on his chest and he held her in his arms.

She thought about her parents until Lu Xun had kissed her, she kissed him back. Two and a half minutes later he said, "I'm going to spend a night here with you." "You mustn't. Please go into…" He putted his index finger on her lips, "Nah, Xiao and Da refuse to sleep together to night since they had a kitty fight earlier today, so Xiao is sleeping in my tent." Lin giggled, "I see. But you think they'll allow you to sleep with me, since I'm …" "It's okay, I mean Ce slept with Da before and Zhou Yu slept with Xiao before too… um actually Xiao slept with Zhou Yu. So I guess we can sleep together in the same tent," he said. "But we're not married," she said softly. "Well don't get to worried about that. When I was dating with Sun Shang Xiang we slept toge…" he paused and Lin stared at him. "I think you've spoke enough," said Lin pushing herself out of his arms scooting away from him. "Hey are you mad at me?" asked Lu Xun. "… … Well see about that soon, will we?" she said with a grin, "I'm going to bed." So she was about to lie in her bed until she noticed something. "Uh there isn't a bed here for you, Xun." "I know. That is why I'll sleep sitting and leaning." "No way am I letting you do that! You'll get a back ache and get a cold before battle!" she yelled. "Well we don't expect to sleep with each other, do we!" he asked. They paused. "I can scoot over for you so you can sleep with me in a friendly way that is." Lu Xun took a deep sigh, "Looks like I have no other choice." She flipped opened the blanket for him to get in. After he got in Lin blew the candle out. A few seconds later Lin never knew how warm and comforting he is, Lu Xun thought the same about her too.

……………………………………………………

Well I hoped you all liked that one. I'm working on making my chapters' longer if their too short. Guess that's it and stay tuned! Forget the 'stay tuned' thing and just keep reading!


	6. A Battle and Celebration

I hope this chapter will be long enough to satisfy you all so have fun reading it!

Chapter6: A Battle and Celebration

(Five Days Later, the Battle Against Shu)

At morning everyone quickly washed up and ate, our strategy was by Lu Xun this time. Xiao was worried that well be doing an ambush by an Advance Strategist! Xiao thought Zhou Yu's strategy would've been much better and safer, Xun didn't mind since it was true.

Hours later when the time has come, everybody grabbed their weapons, Niang chose a pike, (She's that good with pikes) her pike was called 'The Tiger's Claw' and she wore a bow and a loaded quiver around her neck. I chose my favorite sword, 'A Single Lotus' it was a light and deadly sword, and I too wore a filled quiver and bow around my neck. Lin walked to Niang holding something that looked like…daggers! "Niang?" said Lin. "Yes?" Niang answered. "Take this with you," said Lin handing Niang a dirk, "bring it for safety, as for me, well, I decided to take the tanto (It's kinda' like a dagger, so is the dirk). Is it okay with you?" Niang nodded. Lin nodded back.

"Okay prepare for battle, People!" Sun Ce said dramatically and impatiently. So the soldiers obeyed his orders.

"Okay people we head to battle now! The private campaign of Shu is half a mile to south!" said Ce. So everyone in the Wu army ran and charged, they ran because someone in Shu ought to see them and then charge back at them, and it did work.

"Uh… hey Zhao Yun?" asked Jiang Wei to Zhao Yun on the watch tower. "Yes? What is it?" Zhao Yun replied. "I think we have some intruders," said Jiang. "What!" said Zhao Yun, "this camp area is suppose to be top secret of Shu!" "Well, Zhao Yun, perhaps we have a traitor?" "Hmm… Perhaps you're right." "Huh! I'm ALWAYS right!" "Uh, yeah okay anyways, I want a few troops to find anyone suspicious and prepare for battle!" "Okay, Zhao Yun, no need to yell, I'm on it."

Soon it was not long for battle. Lin and Niang went together (so did Lee since he's Niang's bodyguard) into battle, they fought, but in a small distance apart from each other.

It was not long until Wu opened the gates to the Shu campaign. Everyone near that area entered; actually everyone was around or near that area so they all went inside. The Yi sisters fought with all their might, they fought very, very well though it was just their first battle.

By every passing minute, more and more generals of Shu came. Zhao Yun approached the area near Niang, Lee, and Lin. Zhao Yun chose to duel Lee. Lee accepted. The crowd backed up a bit for the warriors to duel.

Lee was a skilled fighter and did manage to slash a cut on Zhao Yun's chest. Since Zhao Yun's chest was slashed, his armor broke and fell. Zhao Yun then accidentally paused for a second or two from the pain caused in his chest. 'Here's my chance to stab him!' thought Lee. As he was aiming for Zhao Yun's chest to be stabbed by him with his blade, Ma Chao suddenly appeared behind Lee. "WATCH OUT!" warned Niang to Lee as loud as she could. But it was too late. Ma Chao stabbed Lee with his spear right in the chest, near the heart. "NO!" shrieked Niang. Niang quickly then grabbed her bow across her neck and an arrow, she shot it at Ma Chao but with the dragon armor he wore the arrow took no effect.

Ma Chao grinned to him-self and said, "Is that the best you can do, Little Girl?" That only made Niang angrier! "No one calls me 'Little Girl' unless I care for them!" she shouted bursting out tears. Niang quickly grabbed two arrows and shot them at once. One of the two arrows aimed for Ma Chao, but he dodged it. "Hah! You missed!" Ma Chao teased. "I wasn't aimin' for ya'!" she yelled, "Look again!" Ma Chao then turned around and then saw that the other arrow was shot at Zhao Yun in the arm. 'No!' thought Ma Chao. "RETREIT!" yelled Ma Chao to the Shu soldiers. The soldiers of Shu did as they were commanded.

Niang was relieved that they left. She ran to where Lee was; he was laying on the ground bleeding. She bent down next to him and held his head in her arms.

"N-Niang," Lee whispered. Niang gasped and began sobbing. "Please do not cry, it doesn't suit you," he said putting his hand on her cheek wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Please don't go," she whispered to Lee. "Forgive me, My Love," whispered Lee, his hand that was on her dropped. Niang was shocked in sorrow. She cried holding him.

"Mei Mei," said Lin walking towards Niang. "Oh Lin!" Niang said, "Lee… he's left us!" "What!" said Lin being surprised. "We must go, Mei Mei. Before the Shu army comes back with more soldiers. Forgive me but leave the body here and praise for him quickly." "Okay." So they quickly prayed for Lee and left with other Wu soldiers.

(Three Days Later Back at the Wu Kingdom…)

"Lin, will your sister be okay?" asked Lu Xun to Lin in her room. "I do not know but I hope she will. If she keeps this up, her stress will cause her to be in major illness."

"Oh man! I wish there was something I can do!" said Lin. "Hmm…" Lu Xun thought, "Perhaps there is, Lin." "What! You mean there's still chance, Xun! You better not be joking me!" "Do not worry, Lin." Lin took in a deep breath, "So you got a plan or something?" "Hmm… well, kinda'." "Then tell me!" yelled Lin impatiently.

"Fine, here's the plan, why don't celebrate tonight?" "Huh! She'll probably think we're going to celebrate about Lee's death!" shouted Lin at Xun's face. "No! I'll convince Sun Jian of the party and why. We'll just need reason for it besides to make your Mei Mei happy." "Well if we do find a reason, what good will it do. I mean HOW will it work?" asked Lin. "Simple. Well Lee once told me that dancing makes Niang happy. Besides, learning the dance steps will keep her mind off Lee for a while don't you think? So I suggest all the female generals and OFFICERS to dance for us tonight," explained Lu Xun. Lin's mouth dropped open wide, "No! I'm not going to dance in front of everyone!" Lu Xun released a chuckle, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll look even cuter in a dancing gown." Lin blushed, 'Cuter,' she thought.

"Come with me to Sun Jian's room and we'll explain it to him," said Lu Xun getting up. "Do I have to dance?" whined Lin. "If you want Niang to regain her happiness again, I suggest yes." Lin took in a deep breath, "Fine let's go." So they left Lin's room and into Sun Jian's room.

When they were in Sun Jian's room they told him about Lu Xun's scheme. "Good idea. The reason will be for having such great warriors," said Sun Jian. "Zhou Yu," asked the Wu Lord. "Yes?" "Do you've any gowns or dance steps for the dancers?" "Uhh…" "I do!" shouted Xiao Qiao popping out behind Zhou Yu's back, "I mean I have the gowns but not the steps." "Good. I already made the dance steps." "Hey how many dancers do we need?" asked Xiao. "Um… let's see, there are Sun Shang Xiang, you, Da, Niang, and Lin. That makes five." said Lu Xun. "Aww!" said Xiao. "What's wrong," asked Xun. "I only have four gowns!" said Xiao. "Oh well, then Lin will play the instruments for each dances then." Lin gasped in relieved, "Really!" she gladly asked. "But Lin still needs to wear something sassy," said Lu Xun, "I'll that up to you, Xiao," Xun said giving her a wink. "Okay!" said Xiao, "Zhou Yu, come with me to witness the outfit to choose for Lin!" said Xiao pulling Zhou Yu's arm. "Alright," replied Zhou Yu with a smile on his face. 'Damn him!' thought Lin.

As soon as the little chat was over everyone left. Lu Xun ran to Lin and said, "Hey, Lin?" "What?" she said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Do you even know how to play a musical instrument?" he asked. Lin looked at him with a dumb face, "You told the lord my role in the dance were playing instruments though you have no idea if I can play or not!" "Uh…that's why I asked," replied Lu Xun with a funny look. "Yes I can play instruments, but only a flute and those Chinese string violins (Like the ones on The Twelve Girls Band!). But," Lin began blushing, "how do you know I'll look good in a 'sassy' outfit, I mean you said that I'd look 'cuter'." "Well, Lin, I already like the way you look," Lin stopped walking and blushed, and so did Xun, "and I'm not sure that you will look good, but I bet you you'll look cuter," he finished.

Lin's head was tilted down, she smiled; her hair hid her expression so Lu Xun couldn't see her face. Lu Xun walked to her and putted his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he can see her face. "What's wrong?" he said. "Thank you," Lin answered. She grabbed his hand under her chin and laid it down on her chest and putted both her hands on his. "C'mon, we've got to go now. Let's go find Xiao and Zhou Yu if they found a dress for you yet," said Lu Xun. Lin did a sigh, 'Oh boy,' she thought.

"Xiao," asked Zhou Yu. "What?" "Don't you think that outfit is… well… a bit too showy?" said Zhou Yu. "Wha! Are you saying I have horrible judgment!" said Xiao. "Well, no… okay maybe a little but…" Xiao started crying.

As Xiao cried, Lu Xun and Lin came in. "Xiao, had you found an outfit yet?" asked Lu Xun. "I sniffle Will this do?" she said holding up the dress sobbing. 'Man, she cries and sobs tearlessly,' thought Zhou Yu. Lu Xun gave a good stare at the dress and finally said, "Perfect! Good work, Xiao." Zhou Yu and Lin's mouth opened wide. "Yay! See, Zhou Yu why can't you be like him," Xiao said teasing. 'Maybe because I don't want to,' thought Zhou Yu. "B-b-but, it's too showy!" complained Lin. "So," said Lu Xun and Xiao. Lin moaned and left, Zhou Yu sighed and left with Lin but went separate directions.

"I think she does have a point, Lu Xun," said Xiao Qiao to Lu Xun. "Huh, well she ain't gettin' out of it that I can say," said Lu Xun sarcastically. Xiao giggled.

(At Morning, When Lin Practices her Flute)

Lin was outside sitting on a bench practicing playing the songs on her flute. 'Aw man, this is such a difficult melody to play. Hmm…maybe I should switch to a harp. Nah, flutes' are my family's traditional instrument; all the female had to learn how to play it while the male learned how to ring dongs and beat on drums,' she thought.

As Zhou Yu was walking by, he saw Lin practice and practice. "Excuse me, Lady Qao, but do you need any help?" asked Zhou Yu walking towards her. "Perhaps, why?" asked Lin. "Uh, because the first note is an Eb (E flat for all those who can't read notes. No offense though!) and you're playing a D," said Zhou Yu. "Oh. Oops," said Lin, "Um… you play a flute too, right?" "Yes I do," he replied politely. "Can you help me?" she asked. "Sure, just let me go back inside and get my instrument," said Zhou Yu. "Okay," said Lin.

After Zhou Yu came back outside from back inside, he taught her the beat and pace of the melody. They kept on practicing until Lin got it right with no errors. "Good job, Lady Qao," complimented Zhou Yu. "Thank you so much, Lord Zhou Yu. Tell me, have you played this song before? You've seemed like you played it a lot." "Well I've played it as a lullaby for Xiao when we were young and seems that I still do it for her sometimes," Zhou Yu answered. "Okay I see," said Lin and thought, 'Oh, how sweet.'

"Lady Qao!" yelled Da Qiao, "You ought to get ready! The sun's setting already!" Da ran into Zhou Yu and Lin. As soon as Da was next to Zhou Yu and Lin from running, she said, "Besides, we need you to judge how we dance for the rehearsal." Lin nodded and followed Da inside the Kingdom; as Lin left though, she waved a buh-bye to Zhou Yu. He waved back and then left to go see Sun Ce to se what he's up to.

"Okay we're all, Da," said Xiao. "Good, now let's get dressed. And, Xiao, please give Lady Qao her dress," said Da. "Sure," replied Xiao. So Xiao walked towards Lin and handed her, her dress. "Okay meet back here as soon as we're done dressing," said Sun Xiang. All the girls obeyed the orders and went to their rooms to get dressed.

After they got dressed, they went back to the rehearsal place. Soon the girls heard a voice, it said, "Da! Xiao!" it was just only Lin. "Yes?" asked Da. "What?" asked Xiao. "Are you two sure this is a dress?" asked Lin walking towards the girls so they can see. "Oh my gosh!" yelled Xiao, "You look hecka' good, girl!" "Yeah, Lin, maybe you might even look 'sexy' to the guys," teased Sun Shang Xiang. But as soon as Lady Sun said, 'sexy', Lin had a scared look on her face. And when I mean scary, I also meant funny.

"Turn around," said Da, "so we can see your back." Lin did as she was told. Her dress was red; the top like a vest, and it was like a traditional dress, the collar on the dress made Lin look astonishing to stare at, on the side of dress was an opening where her leg showed, and for a touch, there was a flower shaped comb in Lin's hair.

"Don't worry you look perfect, Miss Qao," complimented Da, "Now lets get into our dance positions girls." And they did. As soon as Xiao was in her position, she told Lin, "Okay now, tell us if you see an error." Lin nodded.

In a while the girls started to dance elegantly with grace. "Very good!" said Lin after they finished. "No mistakes?" asked Xiao. "As far as I'm concerned, heck no!" said Lin. "Okay, Lin, your turn," said Lady Sun. "Sure," answered Lin.

Lin began to play her flute and the melodies she learned from Zhou Yu. Soon she finished. "That was PERFECT!" shouted Xiao Qiao, "Oh my goodness I love that song." "Thank you," said Lin.

"Hey what's the celebration for anyways?" asked Niang. "Oh that. Well…it's for all the great soldiers in Wu, considering for their hard work and stuff," explained Sun Shang Xiang. "Oh I see," commented Niang. It was silent for a moment.

"Hey, why don't we practice all together?" Xiao wondered. "Sure great idea," said Da.

So they practice a while until they had to set things up for the REAL work.

(That Night, Before the Dancing Celebration…)

"Okay people, time to work our little butts and not to be shy," said Sun Xiang. "Okay," said Niang. As they headed out, Lin sat on a chair behind where the girls were going to dance. The for-now-dancers got to their positions until Lin blew her flute.

As soon as the flute played the first note, the girls danced gracefully. Lin played the sad melody with emotions for the song to be sad since it's a lullaby with sorrow.

(After the Dance…)

When they finished everyone putted up applauses. The girls bowed to the watchers and as for Xiao, she winked at Zhou Yu, since all the generals of Wu sat in front, allowing him to blush.

Soon the crowds departed so the entertainers left as well. Actually, left for the feast that is. Lin walked in the hallway towards her room. She opened the door and fell on her bed from her exhaustion.

Minutes later while Lin was burying her face on the bed she moaned and groaned until someone knocked on the door. "Come in," said Lin. The door opened and was Lu Xun. Lin sat up. "Are you not going to go with everyone else?" asked Xun. "My apologies but I must decline," said Lin. "Why?" he asked. "Oh, well I'm just too tired," responded Lin in a yawn.

She lies back in her bed and shut her eyes. "Then I'll stay," began Lu Xun. "Lin opened her right eye looking at Xun, "What?" asked Lin. "I'll stay here with you," he answered. "Hmp, you always stay with me when I'm feeling down. Why?" she said. "Oh, I see. So you're feeling down, eh?" said Lu Xun with a chuckle. "Perhaps so," she said. "Then what's bugging you?" "Nothing," "Tell me, Lin," he said. "It's nothing! Go away!" she shouted at him and pushed him out of her room.

Lin kicked him out of her room, slammed the door, and went back to her bed. "It's nothing… nothing you need to know," Lin whispered to herself. Since Xun was kicked out he took a deep sigh and left.

You like? Well I hope so, anyways I'm workin' on the next chapter now. See ya'!


	7. A Problem of the Mind, From the Heart

This will be a very short chapter to tell you. Dang I have so much homework! stabs homework with pencil

Chapter7: Problem of the Mind, From the Heart

(The Morning After the Celebration…)

Niang woke up and washed up as soon as she woke up. When she finished she looked around to see her sister, Lin. 'Funny, she never woke up this late after me before,' Niang thought. 'She must be tired from last night… Since she didn't show up for dinner I guess. That's right, Sister didn't show up, nor did Lu Xun,' Niang continue to think. 'Both of them weren't there at dinner. Tch! For their luck they had better not be doing IT last night. Huh! What am I thinking! I-I'm just thinking dirty! No way will they do that!' "Especially Sister," Niang whispered to herself.

"Perhaps it won't hurt to check," said Niang to herself again. Niang went to her sister's room and it was empty. As soon as Niang knew that Lin was not in her room, her mouth dropped open. 'Okay, okay! Calm down, Niang,' Niang thought to herself, 'only the can be prevailed if I go to Lu Xun's room.

Curiously Niang went to Lu Xun's room and was also empty. Niang took in a deep, deep, sigh in relief and thought, 'If she's not here where can she be?' With no answers or clue, Niang just left and went on to her own business.

Outside of the Wu Kingdom there was humming from the branch of the cherry. The pretty song being hummed was Lin; she sat on her favorite spot to get her mind off of things. By doing so, she hummed peacefully and read quietly. Turns out the story she was reading was Mulan.

'So far everything's going find,' thought Lin. She was right; it was a peaceful time in the Kingdom of Wu… until an annoying voice broke the moment. "Hey!" said the voice. Lin looked down to see who it was and was Lu Xun. She went back reading after she looked at him. She was ignoring him with the cold shoulder.

Soon, but not long, Xun climbed up the tree and sat next to her.

"Lin?" Xun asked.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Well… since yesterday night you…" he couldn't finish the sentence because didn't want to hurt her emotionally.

"I'm fine. Never been better," Lin lied.

Lu Xun thought she was lying… actually, he knew she was lying by the dark red shade on her cheeks and by the look on her eyes.

"You're lying. Tell me," Xun ordered.

"No! Why do you care!" Lin stammered.

"Because…!" he shouted back with a frown.

"I told you, it's nothing! Go away!"

They both jumped off the cherry tree and Lin was going to run away from Xun, until he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Why not!" he asked.

"It's nothing! Let go of me!" she shouted back.

Lin tried struggling back to free herself but Lu Xun kept on holding her tighter and tighter. Tears began to roll down Lin's cheeks. When Xun saw the tears, he tightly and gently pulled her into his arms. All Lin wanted right now was to be free from Lu Xun's grasp and be alone for a while. As Lu Xun embraced her tighter, she began pounding on his chest, but she had no energy to pound him that hard so it didn't even hurt much.

"Why won't you tell me?" Lu Xun asked.

"Please," Lin began crying, "let go of me…"

"Is it because you don't trust me _anymore_?"

As soon as Xun said the word '_anymore'_ Lin thought, 'Anymore? When did I even stop trusting him? When had I even trusted him! '

Lin's tears came down faster. "Don't cry, Lin," said Lu Xun calmly. Then Xun released her from his arms and left her alone just as she wanted.

'I-I can't take it anymore! Please go away. Those nasty memories! ' Lin thought to herself sobbingly.

(Back to Lu Xun Inside the Kingdom of Wu…)

Lu Xun quickly walked around searching for someone (In case you're wondering, it's not Lin. Why would he look for her if he just left her?), "Hey!" shouted a voice at and behind Xun. He looked back and saw Niang.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Have you seen my sister anywhere? Seems that I can't find her,"

"Well, before I answer, why? Is it an emergency?"

"No not really," answered Niang.

"Come with me," said Lu Xun walking to his room. Of course, Niang obeyed and followed him to his room. When they were inside, he closed the door.

"Tell me, Lady Bao," began Xun, "do you know what's wrong with Lin?"

"Uh, no… did you do something to her!"

"N-no! Of course not! Last night she told me she wanted to be alone. That's why she wasn't there for dinner."

Niang took in a deep breath and said, "I see now."

"See what?" asked Lu Xun.

"Do you REALLY wanna' know?"

Xun nodded.

"If you must know then I'll tell you. I'm not so sure but I think Sister's memory of her old friend, Tang Nai, has came back to taunt her."

"Tang Nai? Who's he, Niang?"

"Sister never told you before?"

"Nope," said Xun.

"Well if you don't know I'll tell you the story. It all happened three years ago…"

(Back Flash, Three Years Ago, Told by Niang…)

"On a time when peace once again began, for a short amount of time, Sister and I still lived in the plains with our dear cousin, Ming Chan Yin. One day we prepared for battle against the Shu Kingdom. Both Sister and I were ordered to bring General Ma Chao to Ming's Kingdom for questioning; we chose him because he usually knows every attack from Shu of when and where. We didn't really succeed in our mission but our kingdom did lose a lot men. I bet Sister told you that her guard was Song Ch' iao Kuo. If she did, that was a lie. If you're still wondering who was Lin's guard, it was Tang Nai. He was a handsome man; he and Sister loved each other dearly… but were separated when our orders were to bring Ma Chao. It turned out that another General of Shu, Jiang Wei, was fighting along with Ma Chao. We didn't know so Tang ended up risking his life for Lin. After the battle, we lost. Days later Lin couldn't keep her mind off him, she would always weep in her room on her bed. Months later she got over him but always thought of him in her heart."

(Back Flash Over…)

Soon after Niang told the story to Xun she began weeping. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be more specific," said Niang.

"It's okay. That was good enough," said Lu Xun.

"I'd better go, I don't want anyone to think that were a couple," said Niang standing up.

"True, I'd better leave to. I gotta' go check if Zhou Yu needs any assistance."

The two got up and went in front of the door. Niang went out first. As soon as Lu Xun walked out, he saw a spiral shaped hair ornament on the floor. The ornament looked like Lin's… actually, it was Lin's ornament.

Xun's eyes opened a bit wider, 'Shoot! I hope she wasn't east-dropping,' Xun thought to himself. He picked up the hair pin, placed it in his pocket and went to Lin's room to have a personal talked with her.

I know it's kinda' dumb but oh well. I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Pack Up!

I'm so sorry if I took so long to update. I have so much homework. I also am doing a project in history of China. I also finished my report of Genghis Khan the Mongolian Warlord. But who cares about my life and so read the chapter I updated!

Chapter8: Pack Up!

As Lu Xun went to Lin's room he knocked on her door. There was no answer. He knocked again but louder, "Excuse me," Xun said. No answer. Lu Xun began to grow impatient every passing second. He got too impatient so he just opened Lin's door.

Lu Xun saw no one in Lin's room, not even Lin. He stepped inside and took a look around. There he saw a desk with a drear (I hope I wrote that write. Or maybe it was drawer… nah!). The drear was half opened and half closed. He bent down to look in it to see what he could find. When he bent down he found a book. He gently picked it up and read the title; it said Qao Lin Yi's Diary.

Lu Xun was about to open it until he thought, 'What am I doing? This book has most or all of Lin's personal opinions. I better not.' He quietly placed her book back and left her room. When he was out of Lin's room, he closed her door and began his search for her again.

Through the whole morning Lu Xun didn't even see Lin. At noon, a messenger came over and said we should prepare for battle against the Nanmans ASAP. The messenger also said that their soldier population is rising too fast and too high. Sun Jian, of course, accepted and told Wu army to pack up. The trip will be only a day to get there.

When Xiao Qiao told Lin she started to pack up. While packing up, Lin was thinking of bringing her diary along. So she looked at her desk and saw that the drear she left half opened this morning was fully closed. In shock she did a gasp. A few of Lin's banes slid down freely to her face. She putted her hands on her hair and felt that her precious hair ornament was misplaced.

Lin packed up faster so she can have more time to find her hair pin. When she finished packing, she quickly walked all over the kingdom three times everywhere (Except the generals rooms. She asked them instead and they all said, "No."). She found no clue of her precious treasure so she went to take a look in the back yard.

She ran to the yard and bumped into Lu Xun (What a coincidence.) and both fell. They got back up, "Excuse me," Lin said leaving and not bothering to lookup to see who she crashed into.

Lin ran away until Lu Xun pulled her arm back. "Ow!" Lin whined.

"Why are you in hurry?" asked Lu Xun.

Lin looked up and noticed that it was Lu Xun and said, "J-just something!"

"Why were you east-dropping on your sister and me?" he asked with curious glare.

"B-because….!"

"Because of what!"

"….. …."

"Tell what is wrong with you and I will help you… Lin?"

Before he knew it, she was crying. He placed her on his chest and gently stroked her hair. He putted his hand in his pocket then took something out.

"This is yours, right?" said Xun showing her the beautiful hair ornament. When she saw it she stopped crying but tears still rolled down. "W-where….? How did you….?" she tried to ask. "Oh, well this? Well after you ran away I tried to get you but I found this in front of the door of Niang's room.

Lu Xun released her arm, opened one of her hands, placed the ornament on her palm, and closed her hand. "Well try not to lose this anymore," he said. He putted his hand on Lin's cheek and wiped a falling tear. As soon as he wiped the tear, he slid his hand off her cheek and left.

Lin looked at the ornament in her hand as soon as Lu Xun was out of sight. "Tang…" she said to herself. A short while later she went to go find Niang to see if she needed help with anything.

When Lin was in front of Niang's room, she knocked on the door. "Yes? Come in," a voice answered. Lin opened the door and went inside.

"Mei Mei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"No. Thanks though."

"You should pack your light blue blanket."

'My light blue blanket?' thought Niang.

"Uh why? Did you pack up your silver one?"

"Yes I did, Little Sister. Lee gave it to you remember? As well as _he_ gave it to me."

"Alright."

"Okay five more minutes' people!" shouted Sun Ce as Sun Shang Xiang banged the dong for every ones attention. Zhou Yu slightly came by and whispered to Sun Ce. "Sun Ce?" Zhou Yu asked. "What is it?" "A new messenger came in and reported that the Wei are about to attack the Shu. So there is no need to leave." "Oh my goodness," said Ce, "Shang Xiang, ring the dong again please." "Got it bro!" said Sun Shang Xiang giving the dong another bang. "Oh and I have to go talk to Lady Bao. Now if you will excuse me," Zhou Yu said going towards Niang's room.

"Attention people! There was a slight mistake and we don't have to pack up and go. So just unload everything or keep your luggage the way it is so you won't have to pack up next time," said Ce after the dong rang. After Ce's speech everyone sighed whined.

As Zhou Yu went to Niang's room, he stood and knocked her door. "Come in!" said a voice. Zhou Yu opened the door and went in. "Oh, welcome, Lord Zhou Yu," Niang pleased when she saw him.

"Listen, Lady Bao," Zhou Yu began, "as you can see, the population of Wei is going way out of hand."

"I see. So what do you want me to do?" asked Niang.

"Well, we thought that you could spy on the Wei and figure out their strategies for us. It's a mission we need you to do."

"I see."

"Will you accept?"

"Yes. But when will it start?"

"It'll start as soon as the stables are ready today."

"Today…?"

"Yes. We need you to be a house maid for them and CAREFULLY eavesdrop (I wrote it right! It's e-a-v-e-s-d-r-o-p, not e-a-s-t-d-r-o-p!) on the generals of Wei. Sneak on them if you have to. The trip will only take a few hours if you take a saddle, which you will."

"Thanks for your aid, Zhou Yu."

"Glad I could help."

He left after and Lin got nervous for her first solo mission.

(Minutes later, Outside in the Backyard of Wu…)

"What!" Shouted Lin. "You're leaving on some spy mission!" "Uh, y-yeah…" answered Niang nervously. "Why didn't you tell me, Little Sister?" "Sister, worry about your self…" "You're my younger sister!" Lin interrupted. "I'm sorry! I truly am," said Niang.

They stared at each other hastily with anger. "Why can't I ever make a decision without you butting in?" asked Lin curiously. "…Because I…" before Lin could finish, Gan Ning came over and interrupted.

"Sorry to disturb you ladies but it's time to go, Niang," Gan Ning said looking at Niang.

"Already?" said Niang.

"Yep, you'd better leave no since it gets chaotic at night."

"Alright, Sister, please take care," Niang said walking towards her saddle.

Lin nodded and said, "You too."

After this, Gan Ning went back inside to train with Zhou Tai. Lin was going to go back inside until Zhou Yu grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" asked Lin.

"Aren't you going to watch your sister go off?" Yu asked.

"Why should I? There isn't really much a point doing that is there?"

"What is wrong with you? You know why Lady Bao considered the offer don't you?"

"…."

Lin couldn't speak. Not even a word. Zhou Yu looked at her face and just noticed that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"I ask you for forgiveness," apologized Zhou Yu while letting her arm go. As soon as Zhou Yu released her arm, Lin fell onto the ground.

"Lin! Are you alright?" asked Zhou Yu bending down to her. He saw it that she was un-conscience (or conscience. It's the one when you faint. I forget which one it s though) so he picked her up and carried her to her room.

Too short? Yeah I know but it could've been shorter that's why I had to make her faint. Well I better go see if by older brother is done with the Nintendo Game Cube so I can play. Not only that, but I have to do my reading log, my parents laundry, and my project. I'm making maps of the five dynasties and I'm the illustrator too! Damn that that's a lot frickin' crap! Sorry… Buh-bye!


	9. I Already Miss You

Well did you like the previous chapter I wrote? Well you better like this one or else I'll… or else I'll… I don't know what I'll or else but as long as you read and review I'm okay with it -; Oh, and is _some of you _are wondering if Lee's good or bad, he's good :p

Chapter9: I Already Miss You

When Lin woke up she was in her room. She sat up and opened her eyes. 'It's dark,' she thought to herself. She got out of bed and walked towards her window. 'There's a moon, a full moon,' she thought to herself again. 'How pretty it looks up there surrounded by the stars.' Lin stared at the moon for nearly half an hour and went back to bed.

(Where Niang is…)

'Awe man this surly sucks,' Ning thought. 'Here I am in the wild, twenty-five miles away to the border of Wei. Dang, I knew I should've left earlier.' Niang was in the wild alone with her black saddle, Chi. Chi and Niang slept near a tree, Niang leaned on the big tree with a blanket around her hoping no bugs would fall down and attack her. In the other hand, Chi was tied to a branch and sleeping next to her master.

Niang couldn't sleep. 'I've never been this far from Sister before,' she thought. She looked up to the night sky and saw a full moon. 'It's beautiful… Mother once sang us a song of morning light with clouds flipping to a shadowy shade full of stars. I wonder how Sister's doing. She didn't even watch me go off the kingdom of Wu. I really must've ticked her off.' Staring at the moon, Niang faded and was sleeping at the next moment.

At morning when Chi and Niang were both awake, they had small breakfasts which were some fruits. After that they immediately left to Wei.

Minutes later Niang finally reached the border and, obviously, there were guards guarding the place, in and out.

"What's your name?" asked a guard to Niang as when she got there. Luckily Niang and Lin have been making fake profiles during their quests.

"Sei Hi," Lin answered. (Hey f you don't like it, I was thinking of putting Chun Li!)

"Where are you from?" asked the guard.

"Nowhere, I-I'm a traveler."

"A female traveler traveling on the Land of Wei during war?"

Niang nodded.

"Well that sure beats the heck out me. Well please come and enter the Land of Wei and make yourself at home."

"Thank you." said Niang entering the gates to Wei.

'Awe man! I am so freaked out! I'm so scared of being here alone!' Niang thought.

Niang went through the gates hastily and went to go find the capital of Wei since that's where the Wei Kingdom is I guess. She saw a path that divided to two paths. She wondered which way it was to the Wei Capital. "Hmm… which way?" she asked herself. "This is a fifty-fifty chance of getting this right. What do you think, Chi? Left of right?" Chi, the saddle, faced and neighed to the path that went right. "That one? Well okay!" So off they went to the right path.

(At Dawn, Back to Lin…)

When Lin woke up she washed up quietly. After that she went to the front yard of Wu. She looked at the trail that leads out Wu to Wei. While looking at the trail, she saw marks of hooves on the ground. She knew who they belonged to. "I'm sorry," Lin said. Later on she noticed that her eyes were watery so she wiped them away and went straight back to her room.

While in her room she lay on her bed putting her face to the pillow and tears slowly came down Lin's cheeks. 'I'm so sorry Mei Mei. I should've watched you leave the kingdom. Oh, I miss you so much already.'

During the whole morning she was in her room regretting what she did yesterday. Not only did she regret herself, but also trying to remember what happened and how when she was knocked out.

(Again Back to Niang, Twenty Minutes Later…)

'Oh yeah I'm finally here!' thought Niang. "Good choice, Chi," she said looking down at her horse. At the entrance of the Wei Capital there was a pretty wooden sign hanging up and had something perfectly carved on it. And that something read, _Welcome to…. (Whatever the Wei Capital is), the Capital of the Land of Wei._ 'Well what a corny welcoming,' Niang thought.

She looked around the capital and it was pretty peaceful. She looked around and saw the big kingdom of Wei. 'Holy that is one big kingdom! No wonder Wu and Shu are losing! Enough messing around! I gotta' go to that kingdom and be a nosy house maid. So Niang went straight to the kingdom.

When she reached the kingdom she ran into two guards doing their posts. "Um… excuse me but I would like to be a house made here," said Niang. "Oh really? Well come in then," said one of the guards opening the gate. 'Oh snap! That guy was a total hubby,' Niang thought. "Oh and, Miss, please leave your saddle with the other guard in front," said the other handsome guard. "Okay, thanks," Niang said and went through the gates.

In front of the kingdom she did see a guard and give her horse to him to put away or watch. After that another guard came out with a house maid and said to Niang that the maid will take her to the Lord so she can be a maid.

Inside the house she walked behind the maid, who's leading her Cao Cao. When they reached Cao Cao's chambers, the maid told Cao Cao who Sei Hi was and what she wanted.

"Alright you got the job, Miss Sei," said the Lord of Wei ten minutes later after listening to the maid.

"Thank you, M' Lord," said Sei (who is Niang). 'What the bloody hel- I mean heck did I just call this old fool?' she thought to herself.

"Zhen Ji, take this lady to her room," said Cao Cao.

"Yes, Sir," said Zhen Ji. "Miss Sei, come with me."

"Uh, yes," said Sei nervously following Zhen Ji out of the room.

When Zhen Ji and Sei Hi were out of Cao Cao's room Zhen Ji asked, "So how old are you actually?"

"Me?" asked Sei pointing to her self. "I'm only sixteen."

"Sixteen? Oh my, you're very young indeed."

"So what is your REAL name?"

"Huh? Don't you know? It's Se…"

"Don't even lie to me, Kiddo. I can tell that that's not your real name."

"Fine," Niang took a deep sigh, "My name's Bao Niang Ling Yi."

"What!" shouted Zhen Ji in confusion.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Niang hushed putting her hands on Zhen Ji's mouth.

"The Bao Niang Ling Yi!" said Zhen Ji in a quieter voice.

Niang nodded. "Please keep it a secret."

"Sure thing, Princess, but what are you doing in Wei?"

"I'll tell you when we go inside my room," suggested Niang.

So they went to Niang's room. Her room was a pretty light shade of blue with a white ceiling. "Here's your room," said Zhen Ji. Both of the two pretty ladies sat on Niang's soft bed on her silky bed sheet.

"Shall I continue where we were back at the hallway, Lady Zhen?" asked Niang.

"Oh that. Well if you want to, I mean it's none of my business I guess."

"I suggest that it's best if only you knew, Lady Zhen."

"Alright then."

"I'm here on a mission to know the strategies of Wei because I'm an Officer of Wu."

Zhen Ji was in shock. "Y-you're from Wu! I always wanted to go there and meet Sun Shang Xiang and especially Zhou Yu! Oh, sorry I got a bit carried away there. So I thought when… well … when Cao Cao invaded your kingdom you died."

"No, my sister and I managed to escape."

"I see. I'm so sorry for bringing your back the horrid memories."

"Nah, it's alright. Are you sure you won't tell?"

"Trust me; your secret is safe as a diary thrown in the sea. Besides I don't really like this kingdom. I always wanted to be in Wu, not go against them. I'm married to Cao Cao's son, Cao Pi, and well… I don't really love him. I was being forced against my own will to marry him. I hate it here. You're lucky you have a family relying on you and caring for you."

"I only have one family left and that's my sister… but I'm not even sure if she cares for me anymore," said Niang.

"Awwwww…" said a voice behind the door. "Who's there!" asked Niang. The door opened and it was Zhang He. "Okay…. Who are you?" asked Niang. "Zhang He, you stupid moron! How long have you been there?" Zhen Ji demanded for an answer. "Long enough to here everything," Zhang He said walking towards Zhen Ji.

"So, Zhen Ji is that how you truly feel about people in the kingdom?" asked Zhang He.

"Well most."

"I am so sorry you feel that way but…"

"Hey you're not going to tell anyone right!" interrupted Niang.

"Uh… actually it depends…"

"You better not," suggested Zhen Ji with a Sango look when Miroku's hitting on other women.

"I mean no I won't! I promise!" said Zhang He looking down at Zhen Ji.

"Well you better not!" said the two girls at once.

After the yelling, Zhang He left the room in irritation. Inside Niang's room, Zhen got up from the bed and said to Niang, "Family is a very special thing to have. You should be proud of it."

"What?" asked Niang in confusion?

Zhen Ji didn't say any more but just left Niang's room. When Lady Zhen left, Niang took in a deep breath and thought of back-flashes of her and her sister together. 'How much does she care about me?' Niang wondered.

(Again, Back to Lin in the Backyard of the Wu Kingdom…)

Lin sat under the same cherry blossom tree she always sat on or under. She was dazing off the staring to the light blue sky. 'What's Niang doing right now? How is she doing? Oh, I hope she's doing well and is safe,' she thought. She took in a deep, deep breath trying not to cry again. Lin couldn't bear thinking of her younger sister in danger or anything so she hid her face in her arms and legs. 'Just think of the good fun times you had with Mei Mei long ago when Mother and Father were still alive, Lin!' she told herself in her head.

Thinking of the great times they had made Lin even sadder. They never had that much fun since their parents died. Besides, the best time of their young lives were when their parents still walked upon the living. (Do I sound all Resident Evil on you?)

Suddenly Lin felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see who it was and turned out to be Sun Shang Xiang.

"Do you need something?" Lin asked quietly.

"A little, but are you alright? You've been mute like all day so far. Something wrong?" Sun Shang Xiang said gently.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Thank you though."

Sun Shang Xiang nodded. "Remember, when you need aid or assistance of something… well, I'm always here to help," Lady Sun said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Lady Sun," said Lin.

In a bit, they both got up and went somewhere. Lin went to her room and lay down on her bed thinking of Niang. 'Does she miss me? Well I miss her a lot, that I'm surly positive of. I hope she'll accept my apology when we see each other again,' Lin thought. In a while thinking of these things, she drifted away sleeping.

If you're wondering why my chapters are a bit crappy lately it's because I'm rushing. I jus want you to read my stories so bad that their turning to a disaster! Review me if there's a problem somewhere, okay?


	10. Looking For You

Well here's a pretty short chapter but I used lot of ideas on this one. I also want to thank all my reviewers for supporting me so thank you all. (Which is sideways, WindsOfEnternity, and stackle!

Chapter10: Looking for You

(Three Days After Niang Spied on Wei…)

"Oh Man, when is Mei Mei coming back!" said Lin impatiently walking around in circles. "She'll be back home soon, Lin!" said Lu Xun trying to comfort her by following here everywhere or anywhere. "Three day, Lu Xun! Three days! How long is this… this stupid assignment!" Lin shouted in irritation. "Stupid? It's not a stupid assignment, Lin! The whole thing depends on her whether if she can do it right or not. You'd know how this would be if you knew your place in the kingdom!" Xun yelled at her back.

After Lu Xun spoke she froze as if time itself had frozen too. "Perhaps you're right, I don't know place in this kingdom," Lin admitted. After that, Lin quickly walked out of the room. "W-wait. Lin?" said Lu Xun. "I-I didn't mean it!" It was too late; she had already walked out of the door. So Lu Xun went out to find her to clarify what he meant to her. But than again, like she cared anymore. To Lin, however, it was just too, too late for accepting apologies. Lu Xun looked hard to find Lin but couldn't spot her for a slight second.

"Uh, hey, Da Qiao!" said Lu Xun seeing Da pass by.

"Um, yes?" said Da.

"Have you seen Lin anywhere?"

"Oooooh, love trouble, watcha' do ta' her this time, eh!" asked Xiao curiously popping out behind Da.

"N-nothing, Xiao. At least not in particular… I guess."

"Hah!" smeared Xiao.

"Xiao!" said Da, "Sorry, Xun, but Lin went out of the kingdom. She was crying. Well catch' later, Bo Yan!" Da teased.

'Oh I hate that name!' Xun thought.

Soon after, Da walked away giggling and Xiao followed, but before Xiao followed Da, Xiao said to Lu Xun, "Careful now, Baby-Face. Da is flirtin' with ya' while she still has Ce! After all, Da is a player!" After she teased Xun about that, she ran off following Da giggling too.

'Aw, damn. What's with these damn crafty nicknames?' wondered Lu Xun. But what's more important to him right now is looking for Lin… since that was his first priority in the first place. So off he went or so out he left the Wu Kingdom.

'Oh sheez! Outside! Da's never specific 'bout these things! Where can I start though?' Lu Xun wondered. He looked around and saw a trail he never noticed before. 'I never noticed this path before? And I like had been here like a billion times. Gosh I'm blinder than Xiao thought I was. So he just followed the _never noticed path_ to begin his search with Lin.

Following the path led Lu Xun to a forest. 'A forest? How better can this get?' he wondered sarcastically. But he still followed the trail and the deeper he went in the woods, he heard someone sobbing, not only that but also heard running water. So the more he heard, the faster he went.

Soon when the trial ended he found himself somewhere in a green, very green, natury place. He walked to check out the area's scenery. When he looked around he found the place soothing a peaceful and while looking around he saw a small creek running downwards from him. He looked at the small stream and it went even deeper to the forest. Lu Xun just followed the stream using it as guidance and to see how it is up there.

Following the stream, he noticed that the more he went to the woods, the bigger the stream got. Still walking deeper, he heard the same sobbing noise he heard before. A while later he saw small opening covered by green leaves and small branches and the sobbing seemed to be right in front of him behind the leaves and small branches.

Lu Xun slowly and quietly moved the leaves to the side to see who was the person sobbing. When he did, he saw a girl with hair down from the back. Her hair was black and faded to dark-brown to brown to light brown from the top to the bottom. (You know what I mean right? When the top of your hair is black and if you lower it dark-brown and then it gets lighter and lighter.) He took a good stare at the girl and then he noticed that Lin had hair exactly like that! And that that was Lin.

When he knew who she was, he quietly walked behind her a putted his arms around her. "I'm sorry," Lu Xun said. "When Lin bothered to look back she saw that it was Lu Xun. Her eyes widened.

"How did you find me?" asked Lin in a whisper.

"That I'm not even sure my self," he answered.

"What do you want?"

"Not much is all."

"Then…"

"Let me be besides you for now," he interrupted.

Lin couldn't say anything but she did want him to stay with her. Somehow, a little while later, Lu Xun and Lin were embracing each other tightly as if they NEVER Ever, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, want to let go or leave each other (again I guess).

"I'm sorry, Lin. Do you accept my apology?" asked Lu Xun.

"… … Why did you come to find me?"

"… …" Now Lu Xun was speechless.

"I hope I didn't bring you any trouble when you were looking for me."

"Nonsense, Lin. You'd never bring me trouble. Why are you crying? Is because what I said earlier?"

"A bit so," Lin answered.

"Than what else was it?"

"When we were talking earlier, it was when you said, 'She'll be back home soon.' You said that Niang would be back_ home _soon. Back home in the kingdom. It made me feel warm… a strange feeling I've never felt in a long, long time. And I thank you for that, Lu Xun."

"Oh I see now. So you were shedding tears of joy the whole time?"

"Not likely. I was crying for… well my ex or old friend... I bet you know who (She's talking about Tang in case you're wondering)."

Lu Xun didn't bother to say anything else. Either Lin, they just wanted to be together in their embrace. They did stay like that for a long time. Lin cried still but Lu Xun comforted her by kissing her and telling that everything will be okay. He even said that Niang will be okay. Right now all Lin's trust is relying on Lu Xun so he'll try not to let her down.

Hours later when the moon rose, Lu Xun and Lin looked at the bright crescent moon. "How pretty…" complimented Lin in a whisper.

"It is pretty, Lin. But not as pretty as you," said Lu Xun. What he just said made Lin blush deeply.

"I think we should be going home now, Lin," said Lu Xun.

Lin's eyes widen. "Yes. Home," she said with a grin.

So off they went back to the Kingdom of Wu at night. "It's too dark. Do you think that we'll manage to get back home without getting lost?" asked Lin.

"Don't worry. As long as the moonlight reflects on us to guide us back home and as long as you're with me, everything will be okay," Lu Xun answered facing at her with an adorable smile.

Lin nodded and had faith of what Xun had just said.

When they left, Lin held Lu Xun's left arm tightly (But not _that _tight!). By the time they got out of the forest, Lu Xun's words were right. They made it out by some faith and I guess some luck. On the way home, both Lu Xun and Lin said nothing. Lin walked behind him on the way home; actually, she was a few steps behind him for some unknown reason.

When they returned to the Wu Kingdom Xiao popped in front of their faces and shouted, "Where have you two been! We've been sooooo worried that we were like, dying!"

"Were so sorry, Xiao and everybody else who were actually worried," said Lu Xun.

"Yeah you'd better be! Da, Yu, Ce, and I had been looking for you for three stupid hours! Besides, don't you know what time it is? It's at least 9:15PM. I wouldn't care so much if I knew how long you two were going to waste my life but love _is _love I guess," blabbered Xiao.

"Well I'm going to bed, People," said Lin.

"Me too," said Xun and Xiao.

So all three of them went to their rooms and slept on their nice, cozy, warm beds.

Well there isn't much to say left but I got to go to bed before mi sister gets pissed. Night people!


	11. Wei Prepares

Oh boy! I sorry did that take long? Sorry for the delay and enjoy this!

Chapter11: Wei Prepares

'Let's see… Zhou Yu's paper said I will have to spy on them for four days. Four days… I've been here for four days and don't even have the slightest clue for their next strategy! I should be home right now if I left yesterday! Oh!' Niang thought in her head with deep hesitation.

'Sima Yi! Yes, Sima Yi,' she wondered in jovial (I think it means happy… it should though…). 'Yes, for the last few days I grew a slight bond for the whole Kingdom of Wei. I'll just politely ask him.' So off Niang went to go see Sima Yi to seek answers for her mission.

She walked in front of the study room and knocked in front of the door. "Come in!" a voice shouted from inside the room. And so Niang opened the door and went in.

Sima Yi looked behind him and saw that it was Niang. "Need something, Miss Sei?" Sima Yi asked looking at her. "Um yes, do you mind telling me your strategy for defeating Wu? If you don't mind that is," said Sei or Niang.

"And you want to know because…?" asked Sima waiting for Sei to fill in the rest.

"B-because I'm just wondering. Please tell me," said Sei folding her hand together staring at Sima with big, cute, and googly eyes.

"F-fine, I'm thinking of… blah, blah, blah! (tells Sei his strategy)…"

"So that's your strategy?" asked Sei.

"Yes, and please do not tell it to anyone. My trust is relying on you now if you spoil the plan or not so keep the strategy to yourself. Got it?"

"… …"

"…Got it!"

"Huh? Uh yes!" she answered without thinking.

"Good. Is that all you came here for?"

"Um, most likely, I'll leave you to your study now. Have a good afternoon, Lord Sima Yi."

So out Sei went. When she went out of the door someone grabbed her arm. Niang looked to see who grabbed her and it was Zhen Ji.

"Lord Cao Cao wishes your presence," said Lady Zhen.

Niang nodded and followed Zhen Ji to Cao Cao's room.

"Miss Sei is here, sir," said Lady Zhen bowing to Cao Cao as soon as they went inside.

"Good. Miss Sei, you've been doing great work here as a maid. You aid the injured from the training room and aid the ones in needed. And so, all the Generals of Wei wants you to come to battle with us to be our medic," said Cao Cao.

"Really?" she said dully though she was surprised. Very.

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Xu Huang.

Niang's/ Sei's mouth dropped open wide.

"Good, now that we've got that cleared, here are some information about the battle. One, we're going against Shu. Two, you'll be aiding in a tent to be safe. Three, to be safer keep a weapon with you and hide it good and kill anyone that tries to something out of order… to the enemy that is. And four, you'll be called out to help us fight when we really need backup."

"Is that it?" asked Sei.

Cao Cao nodded.

"When will the battle start?"

"This afternoon, so I suggest anyone involved going should and will pack up now. It's going to be only a few hours though."

After the meeting or whatever, everyone departed and went to pack up in their rooms. While they were departing, Niang grabbed Zhen Ji's arm.

"What were you thinking? Making me join a battle! I'm on a secret spy mission for Wu!" said Niang whispering to her.

"Hey, do not blame me! It was Zhang He's idea!" Ji shouted back.

"Huh? Curse him!"

"I know you can fight and that you're a good warrior. You will do us much help fighting Shu and aiding the wounded of our team! And I know who Shu General Ma Chao killed that was very close to you, Sei!"

Sei's eyes opened wide.

"Have you forgotten all about your dearest love, Lee!"

"H-how did you know? How did you know bout him… about us?" asked Sei in hesitation.

"Somehow I know a lot of you, Sei. I am not trying to offend you or persuade you. I'm just wondering if you wanted revenge for… for you know what. It's your decision… choose carefully, one mistake can ruin everything. It's not too late to change your mind. I know for I've too made the wrong decision and ruined my dreams. You better think now, I'll leave you alone for a while."

Soon after Sei went to her room and thought. Nearly an hour later she finally found what she wanted. She quickly packed her things into her bag and left her room. What will Sei do? Will she return back home to Wu? Or will she join the battle with Wei against Shu?

When she left her room, everyone going to the battle was leaving from the front gate.

"Lady Zhen, wait!" shouted Sei trying to keep up with Zhen Ji in the big crowd.

"S-Sei!" said Zhen Ji in astonishment. "What are doing here? You should be going back to your home!"

"I…I've noticed that just now… that I am home. Here. I mean, my sister back in Wu… she's still family and I still love a lot. And everyone else back there are family to me too, but I will miss them a lot too. I think I want to stay here with you, Lady Zhen. Same goes for Sir Zhang He, your husband, Cao Pi, the lord here too I guess, Xu Huang, Cao Ren… and everybody else! Even the guy who ate his eye, Xiahou Dun! Zhen Ji, your one of my bests friend I've ever had… besides to Xiao Qiao too."

Zhen Ji nodded. "Fine, have it your way. If you must stay then stay."

After that, Zhen Ji walked away from her and said, "Thank you."

"Okay Warriors lets get going! We're leaving right now!" said Sima Yi.

(Back to the Warriors of Wu, Somewhere Near the Shu Continent…)

"Da where are we going again!" aid Xiao to Da riding their own saddles.

"Oh! Where going to ambush our enemy Shu!" said Da.

"But what if Niang comes back, Da?"

"I-I don't know, Xiao."

"Gosh, whose idea was this!"

"I think it was Lord Zhou Yu's to get revenge to Zhuge Liang," said Lin whose saddle was right next to the Qiao sisters.

"Oh never mind then, for get what I said you never heard that."

"Oh sheez," said Da in a sigh.

Lin just giggled to the sisters.

Lin went ahead to go find Zhou Yu as the Qiao sisters began arguing about who's cuter, Zhou Yu or Sun Ce.

"Zhou Yu?" said Lin.

"Yes?"

"Um…I'm not clear about the attack… and… my sister's mission… it was only a three day program and it's the forth day and she never came back…"

"Lin, I promise you that your sister will be okay."

"…But what if she isn't!"

"That… that is something I can't answer."

Lin held her tears back. "Whose idea was this?"

"Lu Xun's."

"I thought it was yours."

"Nah, my ideas are way different from his, Lin. If your still confused, go talk to him; he's up there," Zhou Yu said pointing where Lu Xun is.

"Okay, thanks."

So Lin's saddle ran up next to Lu Xun's.

"Why didn't you tell that Sister's mission was your idea!" said Lin to Lu Xun.

"Huh? Well…I-I…"

"You coward, if you can't answer that then why are we attacking Shu!"

"Because seems that they kidnapped a princess of… well…"

"…Princess of what?"

"…of the Hai Lands."

Lin's eyes widened. "Princess! There are no more Princesses of the Hai Land!"

"There is you and your sister though."

"Oh yeah, huh, that's right. But I don't recall of anymore princesses though. Princes either."

"Well do you not remember of any other relative?"

"Nah, I don't really."

"Are you sure?"

"……."

"Hey…"

"…it isn't me or my sister. We're ex-princesses… retired princesses in other words."

"I see."

Slowly they kept silent and just sat on their saddles next to each other.

"Tonight," said Lu Xun finally, "tonight is when we'll be at the Shu campaign. We're not stopping either."

Lin just nodded and began daydreaming about her future and Niang's future.

(Okay, Back in Wei or to Wei if that makes more sense…)

So the Wei are walking and riding their horsies to attack Shu while Wu do the same, but they don't know that Wu or Wei are also attacking Shu. Niang was sitting on her own horse next to Zhang He.

"Hey, Zhang He?" asked Niang/ Sei.

"Yeah?" said Zhang He.

"Is… is something wrong with Lady Zhen?" Sei asked looking at Zhen Ji.

"Nah, she is just worried that you came along to fight a fierce battle with us while could've gone back home safely."

"Oh, I see now. But I didn't have any other choice."

"Whaddya' mean?"

"You know my mission from… well, Wu, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone!"

"I know. I asked Sir Yi for the strategies he uses to beat Wu and Shu. I was authorized to get as much data as I can and soil it to the Sun Family. And I cannot do that."

"…And why not?"

"…Because betrayal can lead to many harsh differences and violent futures or pasts."

"I see, is that why you tagged along?"

Sei nodded. "Not only that but because while I stayed here I grew a special bond with you guys… though I am not sure about the Lord of Wei but that bond made you guys my family in a friendly way. Zhen Ji also has no family so this is what I can do in return for not telling my identity to everyone. Same goes for you too, Zhang He."

Zhang He blushed. "Yeah thanks. You Princesses are way too mushy!" he said trying not to show his true emotions.

"Not really. Sister and I are ex-princesses since our home land were destroyed," she said giggling.

"Yeah, hey look up ahead," he said pointing up ahead. "We're here."

(Back to Wu!)

"Okay, Warriors up ahead of us is the Shu campaign! We shall set an ambush and rescue a princess there. Is that clear!" announced Sun Ce. All the Warriors of Wu nodded. "Great, now, let us begin the attack," said Ce.

So if you have any problems with my story, please review to me and tell. Or just make a remark!


	12. A Battle to Remember

Yeah I know, it took so long to update, but I've been busy with school work lately and… and playing Super Smash Bros. Melee (which is mine) on my little, greedy, brother's Game Cube. And boy is Link cute! Well enjoy this sorta' cheap chapter! Oh, and names like Bo Yan (which is Lu Xun), Bo Yue (which is Jiang Wei), and Zi Long (which is Zhao Yun) are just their style names.

"So when do we start the invasion?" asked Sei to Zhang He.

"As soon as we can, but before we do that, we have to set up your aiding tent up first," said Zhang He.

Lin nodded. "Yes, that's right."

About five minutes later, Niang's aiding tent was ready and out of sight for the Shu army.

"Men began the attack!" demanded Cao Cao. All the Wei forces charged to the Shu campaign.

"All right men! Show the Shu Kingdom what the Wu can do! Attack!" shouted Sun Ce.

So now both Wei and Wu were beginning to attack Shu. "Lu Xun, what is my priority for this battle?" asked Lin.

"Save the princess," answered Lu Xun.

Lin couldn't say much. "No."

"What!"

"I won't!"

"Are you outta' your mind! That's the main point for this fight!"

"I rather hold the Shu Kingdom off as your rescuing the princess," said Lin. After that she just quickly ran off fighting. She left her saddle in the Wu's medical camp area where the Shu wouldn't spot it.

Fighting harshly for both Wu and Wei, Shu kept on sending more reinforcements and so that the Shu morale can rise, they even sent out the Shu Generals! And just their luck, the generals were Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang, and Liu Bei, of course.

Now it was a fight of all the three kingdoms. Most of the generals were separated and maybe even together in troops.

"Any idea Wei is here!" asked Sun Ce fighting.

"Nope, I can't say why. But what business could they have here?" said Zhou Yu helping his buddy, Ce.

"Da, Sister was in Wei and Wei is here! What do you think she could be doing right now!" asked Lin. (Well right now Niang is fighting Shu and ignoring to fight the Wu warriors.)

"I'm sorry, Lin, but we can't do much right now! Ah!" said Da when she saw claws coming towards her. "Ahh!" screamed Da. Lucky for Da Qiao, Xiao blocked the claws with her big blue fans, True Grace.

"Thanks, Xiao," said Da.

Xiao giggled twice or three times. "Nah, no problem Sis, it's the least I can do!"

"Thanks."

"You're so welcome!"

Lin smiled at the Qiao Sisters gratitude and bond. 'If only she were here,' Lin thought.

"Hey, you must be Niang's elder sister right!" said the guy with the claws surprisingly.

Lin gasped. "What do you know of her!"

"You must be Qao Lin Yi, huh?"

"…"

"Do not worry. It is your sister's wish that I do not kill you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Zhang He."

"Zhang He? I never heard of you! Are you in Wei or Shu?"

"What!" shout Xiao and Da.

"He's so in Wei! How did you not know that!" shout Xiao to Lin.

"I don't know, okay!" said Lin. "What did you do with my sister, Zhang He!"

"She is ours now," Zhang He answered.

"What?" said Da, Xiao, and Lin.

"That's right. You can even ask her yourself when you see her."

"No, it's a lie! You're lying!" said Lin.

Before they knew it, Lin was charging to Zhang He. He didn't expect this to happen, so Zhang he got stabbed with Lin's blade. But instead of Zhang He getting stabbed, someone blocked it with in a familiar way.

"Sister!" shouted Lin when she saw Niang.

"Please surrender, Sister!" said Niang.

"What are you doing on Wei!"

"What are you here? You should be aiding the injured!" said Zhang He.

"I know but Sir Cao Ren told me that our team needed help so I came and besides, Wu found the tent and destroyed it. You should retreat Zhang He… since you're covered in cuts," explained Niang.

"Fine, but you better be careful and stay alive, Girl!" said Zhang He running away from the chaotic area of the battlefield.

"I think we'll leave you alone," said Da. "C'mon Xiao."

"Okay," said Xiao in disappointment.

So the Qiao Sisters left Lin and Niang alone.

"What are you doing?" said Lin.

"What I think I should be doing," answered Niang.

"Mei Mei, how could you? How could you betray us?"

"… …"

"Have you've forgotten about Zhou Yu, the Qiao Sisters, Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang, and perhaps even Lee!"

Niang's eyes opened wider and she gasped. "L-Lee had nothing to do with Wu or any of you!"

"Please…"

"I know… I know the true reason for that _fake_ dance for that dumb, pointless, celebration!"

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes, it was sort of obvious I must say."

"And how was it so?"

"Why would Sir Sun Jian give a celebration for having such great warriors if they already had a party like that two nights before we met them," she said giggling.

"Please, Sister, you must come back."

"Forgive me but I rather stay with Wei."

"Why?"

"Because they feel like family to me."

"And what about Wu and I?"

"Don't take it personally, but I feel more… well… cozier around them. No offense, but you and Wu are a family to me too."

"Oh, Mei Mei," said Lin quietly in a deep breath. "I know I can't stop you from going to Wei and I won't."

Niang smiled with joyful tears.

"If you must, then stay if you wish. In battles I'll ignore fighting you," said Lin starting to cry.

"Oh, Lin!" shouted Niang happily running to her elder sister and giving her a hug. "You're really letting me stay?"

"If that's what you want."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome. You should be on your way, good bye for now, Sister," said Lin turning back to the Wu area.

"Uh-huh, see ya' later too," Niang nodded.

They walked back to their teams' area that is still safe until there was a scream.

"Ah, Lin!"

Lin quickly turned back and saw her sister being stabbed in the chest by a Shu general with brown hair tied in a low pony tail.

"Sister!" shouted Lin running to Niang.

"Quick, Jiang Wei, we must retreat at once!" shouted another Shu general with dragons on his outfit.

'I recognize that guy!' thought Lin in her head looking at the guy with dragons.

"All right. C'mon, let's go then, Zhao Yun," said this 'Jiang Wei' person. So the two Shu general went back a retreated as well as Lin was bending down near her sister's half dead body.

"Sister," whispered Lin carrying Niang's head up.

"Oh, Lin, it's you. Do not worry for that I am alright," said Lin quietly in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" whispered Lin crying.

Niang wiped the tears off her sister's eyes and said, "It's over. The fight's finally over. It's beginning to rain," Niang said lifting her palm up feeling the drops of water.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay! Just hand on! You will live," said Lin though she knew that Niang was dying every passing moment.

"You know the truth already about what's going to happen to me," said Niang.

"Not if we don't have faith!"

Niang smile and then said, "Please, tell Xiao Qiao that I'm so sorry. I couldn't the promise we made. I can't even keep a promise," said Niang thinking of the mission she ruined just because she didn't go back to Wu and tell them Sima Yi's strategies.

"Shut up, you are going to be okay and you will be okay."

"I'm sorry I let you down… I'm sorry I let everyone in Wu down."

Moments later Niang finally said, "I'm getting a bit tired." Her eyes were half way opened and she turned paler due from the blood loss from the stab.

"Here, I'll try and carry you back to the Wu aiding tent," offered Lin putting Niang's arm around her neck.

"No!" Niang shouted. "Please just leave me here. Besides it's already too late."

Lin knew that she was right but couldn't bear the truth. Lin quickly hugged Niang's cold body.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry, really!" said Niang. She sat up and French-kissed her sister's forehead. "I love you… good bye," said Niang. After those words, Niang's eyes slowly closed. Her hand being held by Lin dropped. Lin cried, the tears rolled down her cheeks like streams running down hill.

"I love you too, Sister!" said Lin finally. She quickly tugged Niang's dead body and hugged it still. "Don't leave me, please," Lin begged though she knew that it was too late. "Please, _Niang_."

Not long later, Lu Xun walked behind Lin and said, "Here you are, we've been looking for you for a while. We won the battle, and we even rescued the princess. C'mon let's go… Lin…?" said Lu Xun.

"…. …." Lin didn't respond back.

Lu Xun approached her and putted his hand on her back. "What's the matter?" he said.

"…. …She's… gone…forever…" said Lin not looking at him or anything else but her dead sister.

"She who? Tell me who Li-…" he paused when he saw Niang in Lin's arms.

"Oh I see, my apologies. But c'mon, I'll carry her back to the Wu camping area."

Lu Xun grabbed Niang and held her like a doll and carried her to the tents. As for Lin, she just laid her head on Lu Xun's shoulder and walked along with him. None of the two spoke.

When I was talking about cute earlier, Roy and Marth from the Fire Emblem Series are cute too, huh? Well review me about this chapter and your opinion of Link from The Legend of Zelda and Marth and Roy from the Fire Emblem Series if you want. PS: Hey, did you know that there's going to be a NEW Legend of Zelda game coming out soon!


	13. A Promotion

This chapter maybe a little too, too, short but it's the best I can do for now, so enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter13: A Promotion

Three days after Niang's death, held her funeral. As expected, many cried endless tears, some just said a fly flew in there eye(s) like Gan Ning. Niang's ash was places in a pretty jar that was buried in the noble cemetery of the Wu Kingdom. But, also that day Lin didn't even eat for the whole entire day, nor did she speak a word, not even bothering anyone. Actually, she barely ate for the three days and was mute. Everyone, well almost, in the Wu Kingdom tried to cheer Lin up but it only ended in failure.

After the day of Niang's funeral, Lin spent hours sitting next to Niang's grave praising. When Lin came back to the kingdom of Wu, she saw Lu Xun walked by.

"Hey, uh," Lin began but couldn't finish.

"Wow you're finally talking. So, what is it?" asked Lu Xun approaching her.

"Um…. w-where's this Princess person?"

"Oh, she's in the royal chamber. No one can see her except the Sun."

"Oh, I see," Lin said beginning to walk away.

In time, Lu Xun grabbed her by the wrist.

"Do you mind? I need to show you something important," said Lu Xun.

"No, no at all."

"Then please follow me."

So Lin followed Lu Xun and they went to Niang's room.

"What are we doing here!" said Lin.

Lu Xun reached into his pocket and held out a familiar pendant.

"H-how did you get that key! That was my sister's!" shouted Lin.

Lu Xun ignored her and bent down to get Niang's diary lying on the table surface. He then took got the key and unlocked the diary.

"How did you get her key and what are doing!" said Lin.

Lu Xun did a sigh and said, "Before Niang went to her mission of Wei, she gave me her pendant and said, 'this is the key to my diary, you'll find it in my room. So please, if I die I want you to show my sister something in the diary. It's a page that has a bold pink flower in it. Inside it there's a poem and then give her my diary. But only do this if I die!'"

"She said that?" Lin asked watching Lu Xun flip the pages.

"Yep, she did. Looky here, I found the page," he said.

"Oh, well what does this 'poem' say then?"

"It reads:

"_I'm gone, but don't be loss,_

_Remember that this wasn't your fault,_

_I'm gone, but don't cry,_

_If you do, I'll make sure that they're dry,_

_I'm gone, but don't feel alone,_

_We had fun together like an ice in a cone,_

_I'm gone, but be happy,_

_Be happy…"_

"What is the title for that poem?" asked Lin in a quiet voice.

"It's called, I'm Gone."

"That was obvious."

"Here," said Lu Xun passing the diary over to Lin.

Lin took the diary and searched for the page. She gasped when she found a pink flower.

"What's wrong?" asked Lu Xun.

"This flower…it's…I remember there were flowers like these raining down by the trees back in Hai."

"Well, uh, we should do something else now, I guess," said Lu Xun. After that, they left Niang's room. Lin went to find a safe she can store her late sisters diary, but before that, she'll read it first. Lu Xun went to help Zhou Yu strategize.

(Two Days Later…)

That morning Lin woke up late. She finally finished 1/8th of Niang's diary. 'OH GAWDSHE LOVES TO WRITE!' thought Lin. Everyone seemed to get over Niang's death… mostly but not completely. Anyway, Lin then got out of bed and washed up for breakfast. At the breakfast table, Lin sat beside Da. In the few seconds, Xiao sat next Lin; she would've sat next to Da but Ce was sitting there. As expected, Zhou Yu sat next to Xiao. Lu Xun sat across from Lin sitting next to Sun Shang Xiang who was also next to Gan Ning. And… okay, why am doing all this? I don't really think that it matters to know where each freakin' general sits so I'll stop here.

"Hey, I heard that we can see the princess tomorrow," commented Xiao while eating breakfast.

"Oh really," said Zhou Yu. "How did you know that?"

"Sun Jian told earlier this morning."

"But has anyone but the lord seen her?" joined Da who couldn't help over hearing the conversation.

"Nope, only Lord Sun," answered Xiao.

"I can't believe that we can't even see the princess yet," said Da.

"Well at least we'll see her tomorrow," said Xiao.

"What do you mean 'we'll'?" asked Zhou Yu.

"She's making a speech for savin' her," Xiao answered.

"Oh, Lin isn't this exciting?" asked Da.

"…"

"What's wrong?" said Da.

"Nothing… at least nothing in particular," Lin answered quietly with an unhappy face. After that she just left the dining room.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Da to herself.

"Da, everything you do is wrong," teased Xiao.

Da turned her eyes over to Xiao with odd looking eyes. "C'mon, Xiao, let's go training," offered Da.

"Tch, fine with me."

After that Lin went to go get dressed. She wore a red dress layered with a red-orange vest outlined with a golden color and decorated with some scarlet petals for balance. When she finished, she went out of the kingdom. Walking and walking, she went to a cemetery, a noble one that is. She quietly walked to Niang's grave. As soon as she was there, she bent down on her knees, closed her eyes, and began to pray.

"Younger Sister, I hope you've been watching me or us for a while. Remember this comrade we've never learned how to share or like with? I've a feeling that _she_ is here. 'Can't imagine how she got here or what she wants this time, but…I'll make the best of it… for you… for us," Lin said praying. After that she putted some flowers on Niang's grave, the ones she picked up while coming to Niang's grave. The flowers were pale pink that it was nearly white, and the fresh dew made the flowers sparkle from the sun's light.

After Lin's prayers, she walked back to the Wu Kingdom. When she went back to the kingdom, Lu Xun approached her.

"L-Lin," said Lu Xun.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind coming along with me really quick," he said nervously.

"Uh, sure," she answered.

"Great."

Then they went outside in the backyard where they can have their privacy.

'Well… here goes…' thought Lu Xun.

"Will you…" he began.

"Lu Xun!" interrupted Da.

Both Lin and Lu Xun looked at her. "Yeah?" asked Lu Xun.

"Sorry 'bout that but my husband wishes to see you and Lin now."

"Alright, thanks."

"Uh-huh!"

"Come, Lin," he said.

"Oh, uh, yeah!"

So off they went to Sun Ce's room. "Lu Xun, Lin," said Sun Ce.

"Yes," they both said at once.

"The Kingdom will be busy for a while so I want you two to do something together. So if you could leave as soon as possible that'd be great," said Sun Ce.

"Um, okay…but what'd you expect us to do?" asked Lin.

"Anything I guess," he answered. "You want company or something?"

"Oh, not at all, but when do you expect us to come back?" she asked.

"Uh, let's see now… it 3:30 right now so… come back around seven will ya'?" he said.

"Okay," she said. Then Lu Xun and Lin left.

"Do you think it'll work?" said Zhou Yu walking in the room from another door.

"I hope so, Bud," Ce said.

"Don't worry, just have faith, Zhou Yu!" supported Xiao who came in with Zhou Yu.

"Yeah, same for you too, Ce," said Da popping out behind Xiao's back.

"Perhaps you're right," said Ce.

"…Yes…" said Zhou Yu.

(3hours and 15minutes later, 6:45, Where Ever Lin and Lu Xun Are…)

'Hmp, lately we've been doing nothing fun or in particular…yet. Sun Ce, what're you thinking!' thought Lu Xun.

'I am officially bored, how I ended up getting kicked out of the kingdom with _him_?' thought Lin.

"I…" began Lu Xun. Lin turned her face towards him.

"Yes?"

"…sorry… for the whole mess…"

"Tch. Why? 'Not like you did something, right?"

"…eh, well…"

"What did you do!"

"N-nothing! Oh, well look at the time! Well, we better get going back!" said Lu Xun getting up to leave.

Lin did a sigh and thought, 'I guess it won't work asking him now.'

So they went back to the kingdom of Wu. "Oh, where is everyone?" asked Lin seeing no one while entering the kingdom.

"Oh, uh, forget them now… eh, not to be careless or anything! C-come with me," said Lu Xun nervously.

So Lin went and followed Lu Xun to the Family Room.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone from the kingdom of Wu except Taishi Ci, Zhou Yu, and Zhou Tai.

"Wha-what's all this?" asked Lin in amazement.

"Well, it seems like we want to promote you from a Wu Officer to a Wu General!" shouted Xiao.

"Yes, indeed," said Da.

"Oh, wow, thank you all," pleaded Lin. "So who planned this?"

"Just the Sun Family," said Sun Shang Xiang.

"But mostly I!" butted in Ce.

"Wow, for a second there I thought it was Zhou Yu's plan," said Lin.

"Actually… we'd hate to admit it, but it was his," said Sun Quan.

"Heh, oh really?" said Lin facing to Zhou Yu.

"Uh, yeah," murmured Zhou Yu quietly.

Lin giggled. "Well, thank you to everyone!"

So that night they had a feast. They laughed, joked, sang horribly except the girls, and some gossip about the Princess who'll they'll see tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Like it? Well, 'least I hope you did. I can't be too specific for now for all that wretched school work. CURSE THEM! Any problems or comments, please review to me! Thank you!


	14. That's a Dumb Princess!

This chapter looks long, but not really. It just has a lot of quotes! I know this chapter took WAY too long to update, but darn math! Stupid math assignments every single weekday! Enjoy this chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter14: That's a Dumb Princess!

It was morning time and only a few Wu Generals have wakened up…actually only two which would be Xiao and Lin. As soon as Lin finished washing up, she and Xiao ate breakfast together and alone. They had to make their breakfast since the maids doesn't come until another hour.

"Aren't you excited to see the princess, Lin?" Xiao asked while eating breakfast.

"No. What about you? Isn't that why you're up so early?"

"Nah, I'm only up early because I gotta' go and pick up some fruits."

"Why?"

"'Don't know, it must be another odd habit of mine I got when I was younger, or probably because I like to see the squirrels and monkeys on the trees when I climb them."

"I see what you mean. I think I should leave now."

"Yeah, me too," said Xiao.

"Well then, see you later."

"Uh-huh, you too," said Xiao.

After that they left. Xiao went to the market and bought some mangos, grapes, and tangerines, and she also climbed a few trees and received some, apples, oranges, peaches, and berries. In the other hand, Lin went to explore the city a bit more enjoying herself while she can before she meets the princess.

(Two Hours Later, 9:30AM, the Dining Room of Wu…)

"Hey, Zhou Tai, have you seen either Xiao or Lin?" asked Lu Xun.

"Sorry, but I haven't. Why don't you ask one of the maids that arrive early?" said Zhou Tai.

"Good idea," considered Lu Xun.

He did ask all the maids, but they didn't know where either of Xiao or Lin was.

"Lu Xun," said Zhou Yu.

"Uh, yeah?" said Lu Xun.

"Don't worry about Xiao; she just went out a while ago to get some fruits," Zhou Yu explained.

"Why?"

"'Not sure, she once told me that it was an odd habit of hers is all."

"Oh, okay."

"But I am a bit sorry I can't tell you where Lin is, though," said Zhou Yu.

"Nah, it's alright."

So Lu Xun planned to eat breakfast then continue his search for Lin.

As soon as Lu Xun finished eating breakfast, he saw Xiao walk by down the hall. He got up and approached her. "Uh, Xiao," he started.

"Yeah?" said Xiao.

"Not to bug you, but… have you've seen Lin anywhere?"

"Hmm…" she thought. " I did see her this morning before we departed."

"Oh, I see."

"Why?"

"'J-just wondering!" Lu Xun said nervously.

"I can so tell you want her to meet this 'Princess'!" said Xiao holding up her mid and index fingers posing the quote thing.

"I guess so."

"Well, I mentioned it to her earlier today, but…"

"…but…?" Lu Xun said waiting for her to finish.

"…but, I don't think she really cares, seeing how she reacted from my opinion."

"She doesn't care, why not?"

"Dunno! Why don't ask her!"

"Because she's not here!"

"Didn't you see her walk down the hall, you Half-Witted Idiot!"

"Sorry, but when did she come back!"

"She just walked down the hall a minute ago!" Xiao shouted in Lu Xun's face.

"Gee, thanks!"

"Hmp! You're mostly welcome," she mumbled sarcastically on 'mostly.'

So after the 'argument,' Lu Xun went to find Lin by tracing the steps she went by. When he went to another hallway, he saw Lin's door close so he went in front of it and knocked it gently. "Yes?" he heard a weak voice from inside the door. He went in and there he saw Lin. When Lu Xun came in, Lin turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" Lin repeated.

"I wanted to ask you something," Lu Xun said.

"What is it?"

"Why do you mot want to meet the princess?"

Lin's eyes widen a bit. "Because…"

"…Because of what?" Lu Xun said.

"…Nothing, just leave me alone!" she said shoving Lu Xun away so she can get out of her room. When she got out of her room, she quickly ran out.

"What's with her?" Lu Xun asked himself. After that, Lu Xun was just walking around and checking up on things until Gan Ning showed in front of him.

"Hey Lu Xun," began Gan Ning.

"Uh, yeah?" said Lu Xun.

"Do you know where's lil' ol' Lin? All generals of Wu HAS to meet this 'princess' in three minutes, so I'd go to the Lil' Conquerors room now. Well, gotta' get goin', see ya' there," said Gan Ning.

"Yeah you too," said Lu Xun.

'Well I spent a minute on that small conversation, not that I mind, but… whatever, I mind as well go there now. Lin will probably be there already…I hope,' Lu Xun thought. After that, he quickly walked Sun Ce's room.

When he came in Sun Ce's room, he saw all of the other generals standing and waiting to see the princess who's been staying in this kingdom for a while and who no one has even saw but Sun Jian. Well, anyways, when he came in he saw Lin at the far corner. 'Thank Goodness she's here,' he thought.

"Lin, c'mon, let's go up to the front and get a better view of this princess," suggested Da walking towards Lin.

"No thanks, you go up ahead if you like, Da," said Lin quietly looking down at the floor.

"Um, never mind, I'll just stay here with you," Da said standing next to Lin.

"So will I," said Xiao joining Da and Lin.

"Yeah, me too, I bet I'll get another shot of seeing her up close afterwards," said the boyish princess, Sun Xiang Shang.

"Thanks you guys," Lin thanked quietly.

"Hah, no problem" said the Wu Princess.

"Shhh! The princess's coming!" whispered Da.

'Yeah whatever,' Shang Xiang thought.

The Wu Generals looked towards the door where the princess was about to come out. All the female generals of Wu were with Lin in the far corner so they wouldn't really get the best view of the princess, but like they'll give care.

So anyways, everyone was staring at the door curiously. In a few seconds, the door slowly opened and everyone, but the ladies, was beyond excited. Finally, after these long past few seconds, the princess showed up! The princess had brown hair down to her back; she was very pale and had light brown eyes. Not only that but she also wore a red robe over her red dress.

"Thank you all for saving me from the Shu Army," said the princess in her medium voice. "My name is Tei Gung Pa," soon off she began her speech that went blah-blah-blah! After her speech, everyone was now allowed to encounter the princess and chat with her.

"Hmp, the princesses here, Shang Xiang, Lin, and Niang, are prettier than her," Xiao said just looking at her.

"Thanks… but don't forget you and Da, Xiao," said Lin.

"Whaddya' mean?" Xiao asked.

"Da and you are, like, princesses of Beauty and Grace here," Lin said. "My sister and I are princesses of our land as Shang Xiang is the Princess of Wu."

"Ah, I see!" Xiao said.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to hang with Sun Ce, looks like the princess is with him and _Zhou Yu_ too," said Da.

"W-wait, I'm coming with you!" said Xiao following up with Da.

Shang Xiang and Lin giggled. "Well, looks like the princess's getting her groove on," said the Wu Princess.

"Yes, I guess," Lin said.

"Uh, shouldn't you do something?"

"Huh?"

"'Seems like she's getting her groove on with _your _man, Lu Xun."

Lin blushed and blurted out, "My man! Well, look! She's hitting on Gan Ning as well!" Lin shouted pointing her index finger at Gan Ning.

"Oh, great, coming with me?"

"No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Suit your self," said the Wu princess and off she went. Lin stared at them for a while than she left outside to the backyard.

Hours later, when Lin sat on the tree she heard someone sit by her.

"Hey, Lin," said Lu Xun.

"Hey yourself," she said quietly.

"Hm? What's your problem?"

"…Nothing."

"Ya' know, of all the people of the whole kingdom, you're the only person who hasn't met the princess."

"…So…?" Lin said blinking slowly though her eyes are half way opened.

"Not only that, but you haven't even said anything about her!"

"So? Like I care! You came just to tell me that!" shouted Lin. Suddenly, she hopped off the tree and began walking back inside.

"H-hey, where you going!" said Lu Xun trying to stop her.

"I'm going to bed!" she said.

'Oh, gosh,' thought Lu Xun. So he thought of following her to her room and reason with her.

When Lin went in her room, she quickly closed the door and fall on her bed. As soon as she fell on her bed, the door quickly opened.

"Go away, Lu Xun," Lin said burying her face into her pillow knowing that it was him.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Lu Xun said.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Lin said turning the other way where her face faced the ceiling. Lu Xun sat next to her and said, "You sure? Because seems like something's bothering you lately."

"…" Lin just closed her eyes.

"Seriously, tell me," Lu Xun said.

"No thanks, I'll pass," she said sitting up.

"Are you sure?"

"…I guess," Lin never or couldn't lie that very well.

Lu Xun moved his face closer to Lin. That made her nervous so she covered her face with her hands and said, "Just stop it, please."

Lu Xun grinned and grabbed her hands away from her face with his. "Well, I can't force it out of you, I guess," Lu Xun said. He loosened Lin's collar from her dress and kissed her pushing her lying back down on her bed. They closed their eyes. "Do you remember," Began Lu Xun opening his light brown eyes, "the day of our wedding?"

"Yes," said Lin, "next month… on the first Thursday." Lin opened her dark brown eyes as well. 'That's right, I'm his fiancé,' Lin thought.

"Do you," Lin said, Lu Xun looked at her, "want to know what bond I have with the princess?" Lin offered.

"Uh, sure," Lu Xun said.

"She's my cousin and my sister's," Lin said.

"Is that why you dislike her?" said Lu Xun.

"No, she was always mean, greedy, dumb, evil…" and so on because Lin got a bit carried away with the detail.

"Okay, I get the point. Just continue," Lu Xun said.

"Oh, okay. Anyways she always bugged me and my sister, not only that but blaming us and imitating us."

"How is she the princess of your land? I mean, you are the Crown Princess of the Hai Land, right?"

"Yeah, 'least I was until Hai got destroyed."

"That doesn't explain why Miss Pa is the princess of Hai," Lu Xun commented.

"True, I don't know what's up with that, but…"

"…but…"

"…but I haven't been in Hai for a long time. So I don't how it looks like right now or is."

"I see. So what do you want me to do about Miss Pa?"

"Just don't do anything personal or bad with her I guess."

"'That it?"

"Hmm…for now I suppose," said Lin.

"Alright, it's getting late. I should be leaving. Goodnight!" Lu Xun said leaving out at the door waving.

"Goodnight," said Lin. Lin yawned. 'Hmm, I should go to sleep as well,' Lin thought.

And so she did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please check if I update a new chapter in a while because it will be post someday! Well this chapter did seem to be out of hand but oh well! Oh, and if you're wondering how and/ or when Lin and Lu Xun got engaged, keep reading the new chapters! I could use some ideas so if you have any ideas for me, please review. Thank you!


	15. Fake Love?

This is an odd, corny chapter but I worked hard on it! After you read this chapter, please review and lend me some advice please.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter15: Fake Love?

A few days later after the new Princess began staying in the Kingdom of Wu, everyone seemed to be complaining and whining. At morning Lin seemed to be back to normal as well for everyone else. "Shang Xiang," said Princess Tei that afternoon.

"Y-yes…?" said the Wu Princess slowly facing Miss Pa grinding her teeth against one another.

"Would you… please give me a glass of water?" she said with a big, happy smile.

"No problem," said Shang Xiang dully.

"What are you doing?" asked Xiao walking with Shang Xiang while getting a cup of water.

"'Getting that little wimp a cup of water; 'that little mumble, mumble, mumble." (Shang Xiang was calling her names by mumbling.)

"Why? She's only a few meters away!" Xiao shouted.

"Because Father told me to do what ever that _thing_ (Princess Tei) says!" the Wu princess said pointing at her.

"So? Do you get anything?"

"Huh, yes, apparently. I get a new pair of chakrams and a bigger troop in for battle… but lately I don't think it's worth it anymore!" said Shang Xiang in misery.

"Huh."

"Well, I better get going," said the Wu Princess.

"Yeah," said Xiao.

So they departed.

A few minutes later Lin walked down the hall and heard some nosy screams. Though the screams were annoying and loud, she continued walking until walking by Sun Ce's room. Ce's door quickly opened almost hitting Lin but luckily she stopped in time. When the door opened, Sun Ce ran out.

"H'oh boy," said Sun Ce.

"What wrong?" asked Lin.

"I-it's that princess!" Ce said pointing in his room. "She needs an exorcist!"

"You really think she needs to be exercised by a high priest?" said Lin with a funny look on her face.

"'Think!' I don't think, Lin! I know!" shouted Ce.

"You seem… pretty exhausted. Why don't you go hang with Da for a while?"

"Right and listen to her orders" Sun Ce said sarcastically leaving to find Da. So he left.

"Sun Ce! Where's my water!" shouted the princess from Ce's room. As soon as Lin heard it, she threw the door shut and ran away from that room as far as possible.

An hour or so later, Lin was caught by that wretched princess for slamming the door shut. So she was being Miss Pa, the princess, maid… at least for today thankfully.

So Lin was sent to retrieve some sweet tea and give it to Tei in her room. When Lin got the tea she went to Tei's room but saw no one. Lin deeply sighed and looked at the silly apron she wore. ''Oh my GAWD! Why must I wear this stupid… cra-…crafty thing! I had to slam the door didn't I?' Lin thought.

She went out of the room searching for that stupid girl, Tei, in her silly apron holding warm sweet tea. Li walked through another hallway until she heard Tei's voice. Lin quickly walked up to the hallways exit, she stood there. She turned her head and saw Tei with Lu Xun!

"Hey, you wanna' go play together?" Tei asked standing close to Lu Xun. Lin began eavesdropping and/ or spying.

"Sorry, I can't," Lu Xun replied.

"Why ever not?" the princess said grabbing Lu Xun's sleeves.

"B-because… I have to go study with Zhou Yu," Lu Xun said as an excuse.

"What about after that?" asked Tei.

"Then plan a strategy."

"After that?"

"I uh-…" he couldn't speak when he saw Lin spying. Lin leaned back against the wall facing up and eyes faced t Tei and Lu Xun.

"Ah-hah! No more plans I see. Why don't we start playing now?" said Tei wrapping her arms around Lu Xun's neck.

"Well what about Zhou Yu?" asked Lu Xun blushing from what Tei was doing to him, though it wasn't true since it was a lie for an excuse.

"No worries, I'll just persuade Zhou Yu to reschedule," Tei suggested.

"Are you sure you…" before Lu Xun could finish, he found himself kissing her… or the other around, she kissing him.

"What are you doing!" shouted Lu Xun pushing her aside.

"…"

Lu Xun went to the hallway where Lin was. She wasn't there. He quickly ran upwards of the hall and went in front Lin's room. He quickly opened the door and found no one there. For plan B, he went to the backyard of the Wu Kingdom and there he found Lin sitting under her tree. Her face was buried on her lap. Lu Xun slowly walked towards Lin, he heard her sobs.

"Lin…" Lu Xun said. Lin's face turned up. He saw her stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Go away," she said looking at him then the ground.

"…I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to…"

"Go away!" Lin got up and began walking away quickly. Lu Xun followed her so she began running. He chased her. They ran nearly across the whole yard, when Lu Xun was close enough to Lin, he reached his hand out and grabbed hers. They stopped.

"Let me go!" Lin shouted turning around to Lu Xun.

"… It's not what you…" before he could finish, Lin began shaking her wrist trying to free herself.

"Lin!" he shouted.

"Shut-up!" she shouted. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she repeated.

Hearing those words from her made Lu Xun's grip loosen. When his grip was loosened enough, she snatched her wrist and ran back inside the Wu Kingdom.

"I'm sorry," Lu Xun quietly said watching her run off.

(Where Lin is, in her room…"

Lin was lying on her bed crying. She thought to her self 'why?' There, Lin looked outside of her window. 'Maybe it's time for me to go,' Lin thought. Lin quietly sneaked out of the Kingdom and went to her sister's grave. Lin praised long and thought hard, after that she went back to the Wu Kingdom.

Lin found a sturdy bag and began packing her stuff in there. She putted in her and her sister's diary, most of her clothes, and all her money, even her secret savings. She held a small, stuffed tiger Lu Xun gave her, she thought of putting it in the bag but didn't. When she finished packing up, she got out a sheet of paper and a paint brush with ink. She began to write a poem that read:

Fake Love

I thought you loved me as I loved you,

Perhaps we were never met for each other,

The pain in my heart will never fade as my emotions feel about you,

You kissed her because she kissed you,

Do you think our love's in there?

This is not the love I wanted,

This is a fake love,

An illusion, a fantasy…

After the poem she wrote on the back of the paper_ To Lu Xun_. After that, she rolled it up making sure that the label to who was showing. She then placed it in front of the stuffed tiger.

To be sure, if someone does care for her, she wrote a letter for the generals of Wu. She placed the letter next to the toy tiger leaving it opened.

'I'm done,' she thought. She waited in her room until the moon raised and when it was so late that everyone was asleep. Oh, and she did eat dinner, she didn't speak. Anyway, when she thought everyone one was asleep, she quietly walked down the halls to reach the front door.

"What are you doing, Lin?" yawned Xiao Qiao. 'Aw snap!' Lin thought.

"N-nothing! What are you doing up so late?" Lin said.

"Getting a drink of water…I'm thirsty," Xiao said rubbing her eyes like a child. When Xiao opened her right eye, she looked at Lin. "What are you doing with that bag?"

"Eh…!"

"You are aren't you?"

"What do mean?"

"Running away," Xiao said quietly. "You're running away, aren't you?"

"…"

"I hate people like you."

"…!"

"People like you always come and go leaving the ones that love behind!" Xiao shouted.

"You're wrong…"

"Am I?"

"…I'm leaving."

"It's because of Lu Xun, isn't it?" Xiao said approaching Lin.

"…Hmp, yeah…"

"Please don't go. Niang has already left us."

"I know that you two have made a promise. What was it?"

Xiao sighed. "We promised to be together always and share our troubles. Kind of like Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, Niang and I were sworn sisters."

"I'm truly sorry. Please do not tell anyone about my departing."

"I won't."

"Thank you so much!" Lin sniffled. She and Xiao gave each other one last hug. "Please take care. If you must tell, tell everyone that I'm sorry!" Lin said crying.

Xiao couldn't help but hug Lin back. "Please be careful! Where will you be going! When will you come back!"

"I don't know, but I'll mail you that is if I still can."

They stopped hugging and Xiao said, "Don't take the front door. Gate Captains are out there so take your saddle and leave from the back."

"Alright, thank you so much."

Xiao watch Lin leave to the back yard. Before Lin left to the backyard, Lin waved good-bye to Xiao. She waved back. Lin went to the saddle area and got her saddle. Xiao quickly and quietly ran upstairs into her room. Xiao looked out at her window where she can see the back of the Kingdom. Xiao's room was on the second floor in the back of the Kingdom which faced o the back yard.

Xiao waited to see Lin on her saddle passing by soon. In a bit she saw Lin as Xiao predicted. Xiao saw Lin turning left of the two trails. 'Shu,' Xiao thought. 'She's headed towards Shu. Unless it's Hai she after; which is beyond where the Shu Kingdom lies.'

After that Xiao climbed back to her bed and cried until it drove her to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well this chapter took a while to update, didn't it? Oh, and on the previous chapter when Xiao went to climb the trees to see the monkeys, I got that from a picture. XReika noticed that. E-mail me and I'll e-mail the picture back to you.


	16. The Shu Lands

Oh yeah turns out that my internet broke down so it'll take me a while to update some of my chapters until it gets fixed. I'm using a relative's computer with WORKING internet. And turns out that I've some free time to type some more chapters too!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter16: The Shu Lands

A few days after Lin's runaway, Lin's been spending all her nights outside near a stream or river. She slept on the ground lying back on her white horse that was slightly silver. She would always take a long drink from a stream or river before she continued her journey, so did her horse. When they were lucky, Lin would reach or climb a tree to get some fruits and feed her and her horse with it.

During her journey Lin finally reached the entrance gate to enter Shu. 'Shu, huh?' Lin thought, 'this must be where I was headed.' While approaching the gates on her saddle, two Gate Guards walked towards her and said, "Excuse me but are you a minor tourist to travel in Shu, or are you a citizen that chooses to be in Shu?"

"Just a mere citizen entering Shu," Lin said.

"Are you coming alone?"

"Just me and my saddle," Lin said dismounting herself.

"Alright, if you like to live peacefully in Shu, then sign this sheet. This paper will hold all of your personal information for the military service of Shu," the guard said handing Lin a sheet of paper attached on an early Chinese type of clip board with a brush with ink. Lin gently took the clip board and began filling in the sheet.

_Name……………… Qao Lin Yi_

_Age…………………17_

_Birth-Date………..June 9th_

Reason for staying in Shu: I am looking for a place to settle and live here in peace

Your signature, please: Qao Lin Yi

Lin finished the sheet and gave it back to the guard. "Thank you, Miss Yi, and enjoy your stay here in Shu," said the guard reading her name on the paper. Lin had nothing to live for anymore and so why not use her real name, and her kingdom has been destroyed so not much people know or remembers Hai. "Our lord is kind and says when a new peasant has became a Shu citizen, give them a small amount of payment," the guard said. He took Lin's hand facing her palm up. He place a small bag filled with gold coins in it on her palm. "Oh, and take this too, it's a bonus one of the Shu Generals made for newcomers of Shu," the guard said handing her a green brochure also.

Lin went back to get on her saddle and waited for the guards to open the gate. The guard Lin spoke to walked to the left side of the gate, there was a second guard on the right side of the gate too. The two guards got their spears and lifted it up and banged it onto the ground. Then the entrance gate to Shu somehow magically opened.

When Lin entered, her first priority was finding or renting a stable for her saddle, Xi. She named her saddle Xi because she thought it was cute and Niang liked that name very much, actually Xi actually came from Xiao from her light brown hair. And since Niang and Xiao are sworn sisters, mind as name Lin's light brown horse Xi, not for imitation or anything, just resemblance I guess. (I'm so not saying that Xiao looks like a horse, she's my favorite Dynasty Warriors Girl! I'm working her in part 5 though, heh. But I KNOW that Xiao's my favorite Dynasty Warriors 4 girl!)

Lin saw a small ranch-ish place and rented a stable there. It was a good thing Lin had A LOT of money with her; most were from her secret savings. After that, she went to look around; she saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Cheng Du, the Capital of Shu!' Lin felt her tummy grumble. She went to some restaurant called Al's… just kidding! She just went to some restaurant, okay! Anyway, she looked for an empty small table. When she found one at the far back, she sat on the chair and waited. When the maid came, she said, "Hello, Ma'am, how may I help you?"

"I'll just have some herbal tea and stir rice with noodles," Lin said.

"Alright, your order will come soon," the maid said. Then she left.

'A few minutes later, Lin's order came. "Thank you," said Lin. The maid nodded a 'you're welcome' nod. When Lin had the chance to eat, she ate. While eating she remembered something. She then reached inside her bag and pulled out that weird brochure of Shu. She then began reading it. It read:

'Welcome to Chang Du, the Capital of Shu. Here, we are in war with the Wei Forces lead by Cao Cao and Wu lead by Sun Jian. When people need help, we, generals of Shu, will take care of your problems. Your problems are our problems and remember we're not happy unless you're happy! '

Lin thought that that was the cheesiest thing she has ever read! When she opened the brochure, there was a map of Chang Du. When she looked down at the bottom there was a row of Shu generals, a drawing of them in some chibi form to exact. Not only that, but there were even name labels of the generals and their style name if some had one. Even their AKA's or also known as.

When she finished eating, she put her money on the table and a tip for the maid for being so nice. When Lin left the restaurant, she went to an ally and putted on her black cloak. It was the same one when Lin first met Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, and Sun Ce at the streets of Wu. She putted her hood on her head, the hood's shade shaded the top of her head and her bangs covered her eyes. Even though that Lin gave her real name away on that form, she didn't want anyone to notice her. When she wore her cloak, her faced still showed though. After that, Lin walked to a chapel area.

There she saw a little in front of a bread entrance. Lin saw that little girl snatch it and quickly sly away. She was doing pretty actually until the boss of the small bread shop caught the girl crumb handed. The boss (who was a guy, this part I got from Aladdin, I guess… ;) grabbed the little girl's arm and tugged her back. "Hey! Whaddya' think you're doin'!" the man said in his deep, grunty voice.

"N-n-nothing!" the girl shouted.

The man turned to her and saw her face. "You again!" he said. "I thought I told you not to steal from me ever again!" He then took her to an ally, and he told one of his assistant to watch the small store.

Lin followed them to the ally. Lin began to feel like a stalker but didn't want to make her self disappointed though. Anyway, when she followed them to the ally, she hid behind the wall where a sharp turn was. Lin heard the man curse the little girl. Then, he held up his knife and said, "This will teach you a lesson!" "Wha-what are you doing!" the little girl shrieked. "I'll chop your arm off and that'll teach you not to steal, especially from me!"

"No wait, stop, PLEASE!"

Too late. The man already chopped off her right arm off. She screamed and yelled. After that, the man said a few words and left. The girl was crying. Lin mouth opened, she couldn't tell whether the little girl was crying from pain or fear. Lin quickly ran to the girl as soon as the man was out of sight.

Blood. There was blood everywhere, a puddle of blood around that girl, blood dripping out of her false arm. The man chopped the girl's arm off a few inches above her wrist which chopped through her bone. Lin putted her cloak around her girl and carried her back to another part of the ally where none of them can be seen. In a bit the girl began weeping highly in pain. Lin bent down and placed her on her lap. The girl opened her eyes and said, "Thank you."

"What for…?" Lin said.

"For saving me…"

"I didn't do anything! That's why you lost your arm…"

"That was my fault."

"…"

"Do you…"

"Hm?"

"…mind taking me back home?"

"No, of course not; tell me where you live."

The girl told Lin where she lived and Lin went there ally to ally unseen. When they got there, Lin opened the door and saw two women and a couple of children there.

"Excuse me!" Lin shouted. "Could you… help me…?"

"Yes, but what troubles you?" one of them said.

Lin walked in and placed the girl's wrapped body on the ground gently. Lin opened her cloak and the two women gasped. "Children, please go to another room!" the other shouted. The other children did so.

"Dear, you've lost your arm!" said the older looking women.

"Yes, indeed!" said the younger one.

(Hours later the girl was placed onto a soft bed, her arm was in layers of bandages. The women greeted Lin after working on the girl and allowed Lin to stay with them for a while to repay her back…)

"'Thank you for letting me stay here, miss," Lin said bending down in front of them.

"You're welcome!" they both said.

"Why was that…" Lin couldn't finish.

"That girl's name is Vi," the young one said.

"Oh, I see, she was attacked by a shopkeeper from stealing bread," Lin said.

"Again!" said the older one. "We've told her to stay away from him!"

"Stay away? Don't you mean 'not steal?'" said Lin.

"That too but that man is dangerous, that man used to butcher! Even though his shop sells the only bread in this chapel," said the young one.

They talked and talked for a long time. Soon Lin was given a bed and a new cloak to where and from the two ladies' gratitude; they gave her a deep evergreen dress. They gave it to her folded so I can't be too descriptive, can I? Well, I will be when ever she wears the dress. After that they all went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, I guess I'll try to find something to do now that my ------ internet broken… darn it all!


	17. New Friends

Okay, the new "find a new hobby now that the internet ain't workin' out" thing isn't working! Heh, this sucks man! Oh well, please enjoy this chapter!

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter17: New Friends

A few days after Vi's incident with the shopkeeper, she hasn't been doing much. One day Lin went to go find a job, the two women, who turned out to be sisters, said to Lin that she could live here if she wants… since that place is like an orphanage.

Lin saw a restaurant that seemed to be high class, so she went in. She spoke to the boss with permission and had to sign a paper for the job. She did. The boss of the restaurant was very kind; he asked Lin if she could work here tonight a seven sharp. She agreed and left.

Lin began wondering in the chapel area for a while until she saw a big crowd in front of an ally entrance. Lin, of course, remembered that entrance from yesterday. Lin turned back and went to another ally where she went before. The other ally Lin took leaded her to the crowded ally. At the ally where there was a sharp turn, Lin continuously walked until she heard voices. She hid on that same wall like yesterday; she peeked out her head to see what was going on.

"Ew, that is, like, so gross," said a Shu general poking Vi's unattached arm on the ground with a stick. "Ow!" he said when another general smacked him on the head.

"Jiang Wei, pay attention!" said the general.

"Tch, sorry, Zhuge Liang," Jiang Wei said standing up rubbing his head where he got smacked. He turned around and saw two generals laughing at him. "Hey shut-up, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao!"

"Sir Jiang," said Wei Yan.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Spectator…"

"Wha…?" said Jiang Wei with a really confused look on his face.

Wei Yan sighed and pointed at the spectator. He was pointing at Lin's head that showed out of the wall. Lin wore the cloak the two ladies gave her; the cloak covered her head and face so no one could see her. When Lin noticed that she was being pointed at, she began running back…until Zhao Yun pulled her cloak back. Lin turned around and pushed the general back. Then another general came in front of her, she stood in a kung-fu like stance. Yes, she does kung-fu or karate, though I don't see a difference.

Anyway, Lin was in a physical fighting stance and took a step back. Another general, who turned out to be Ma Chao, pulled down Lin's hood revealing her face.

"Oh god you're a girl!" Ma Chao said pointing at her.

Lin couldn't say anything to answer, so instead she kicked Ma Chao on the chest. He took a few steps back. "Uh you okay, Ma Chao?" said Jiang Wei facing him. "Uh yeah…"

Lin stayed on her stance for defense. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and saw Zhao Yun. "Forgive me, but…" Lin quickly blocked Zhao Yun's hand off her shoulder and tried to run, again. In the right time he grabbed her wrist, she twisted her wrist to free it and she succeeded it. Lin than ran over to Ma Chao at the turn of the ally and was still on his knees, flipped over him and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and a boost up to go higher. When she landed she sprinted away out of the ally and placed her hood back on. Ma Chao, in the other hand, fell flat on the ground from her flips pressure. "Ow…" he said.

Zhao Yun offered Ma Chao his hand which Ma Chao accepted. "What's that on your armor?" asked Jiang Wei pointing at it where the spikes on his armor were. "Ew, is that blood!"

"Ugh! I think it is!" said Ma Chao.

"It must've been from that girl…" said Zhao Yun.

"That little girl is… never mind, how does she look like!"

"Well, Ma Chao, her hair seems to be dark brown to black, nice dark eyes, and pale I guess."

"Did you just say 'nice eyes'…?"

"Hmm…? Actually he did, Jiang Wei."

"Ah, I see," said Jiang Wei looking at Zhao Yun curiously.

"Tch, shut up, 'not my fault that woman's eyes were better than yours."

"Awe, okay, you just said it!" said Jiang Wei approaching Zhao Yun. In time, Guan Ping went behind Jiang Wei and held him back. "Lemme' go! Lemme havim'! Zhao yun, you're gonna wish that you've never said that!" said Jiang Wei like a child.

"Sir Jiang, qui that nonsense," said Guan ping releasing hold of Jiang Wei. "We need to get back to the kingdom of Shu. Remember were celebrating your 19th birthday today, Jiang Wei."

"Oh yeah, that thing…" Jiang Wei said.

"Exactly now, let us get going, the police will take care of it."

And so they left.

At night Lin quickly bathe and wrapped bandages around her left palm where it bled. Her right hand was fine somehow. She told the sisters that she was leaving for a while, they were happy that Lin found a job and is making progress. Lin wore her black dress, which was the restaurant's uniform for the females. At her neck was a split collar that opened down and closed three inches down her throat. There were no sleeves on her dress so it was like a vest on the top, on the bottom, about four inches below her right hip, the dress splits out to the end of the dress. The outline of the dress was yellow. For her hair, she combed it and twisted it and she placed her favorite silver pin, from before, on the back of her head where it clipped up her hair. She left her left sideburns alone, instead of clipping it, she turned it to a small braid. She wore black shoes that were flat and black, also very plain.

"I'm going to work now," Lin said to the sisters.

"Alright, good bye," said the older one.

"And good luck!" said the young one.

(Later On that Night…)

"Hey why aren't there that much people here?" Lin asked to another waitress decorating the restaurant.

"It's some Shu General's birthday so all Shu Generals of the Shu Kingdom are coming here. Not only that but they've also rented the whole restaurant for tonight," said the waitress.

"Oh I see. But… why do we HAVE to decorate the place with animated dragons and blue teddy bears?"

"Heheh… I'm not sure about that, but… it's not our business to ask about it. Let's just do our proposition."

"Yeah, you're right…"

A few minutes after the servants finished decorating, the generals of Shu came. There were many of them; the tables were separated and not together though. When the generals were seated they were given cold tea. The waitresses and waiters noted their orders and serve. Lin, un-luckily, got to serve the table of Guan Ping, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Xing Cai, and the birthday boy, Jiang Wei.

When Lin went to serve them she shivered unnoticed. "H-hello and welcome, may I please take your orders?" Lin said.

Then they told her their orders. Zhao Yun watched Lin as she wrote. 'Hmm…this is a coincidence…' Zhao Yun thought.

"Thank you, please wait until your orders arrive," Lin said after she finished noting their orders.

"Wow, that waitress is cute," commented Ma Chao as Lin left.

Xing Cai glared at him.

"Uh, I mean, a little…!" reconsidered Ma Chao.

"Jiang Wei," said Zhao Yun.

"Yeah, what?" Jiang Wei said.

"Do you notice anything about that waitress?"

"Hmm…no."

"…" Zhao Yun stared at Jiang Wei with a dumb look.

"Except that she had bandages on her hand…!"

"Exactly! Remember that girl back at the ally and the blood on Ma Chao's armor? I think that that's the spectator!"

"What!" shouted Jiang Wei.

"Here are your orders," Lin said coming back.

When Lin was about to leave a general grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around. "Uh, when do you get out?" asked Jiang Wei.

"Depends," Lin said in a calm voice, tough she was in a hurry in the inside. She twisted her wrist free and began walking away.

"Well, anyways… why don't we sing Jiang Wei here a birthday song?" Ma Chao teased nudging his elbow to Jiang Wei's arm.

"Sure, I don't see why not!" suggested Guan Ping.

"Don't you dare!" said Jiang Wei.

"Quiet, Lord Liu Bei is approaching us," said Zhao Yun.

"Tch, not only him, but Zhang Fei and Pang Tong is with him to," said Guan Ping.

"Jiang Wei, congratulations for you," Liu Bei said approaching him. Xing Cai got out of her seat and said, "Please sit here, m' Lord. I think I would like to sit with my father and sisters, along with Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying."

"Why thank you, Miss Xing Cai," said Liu Bei sitting in her seat.

"Oh yes, Jiang Wei, we almost forgot your most special present," Zhang Fei began.

"Ooh, really! You gave me a present!" Jiang Wei said with glee.

"Yep, you ready to show him Xing Cai?" said Zhang Fei looking at her.

"Yes, of course!" Xing Cai answered. She looked at Pang Tong and he handed her a slice of cake covered with sweet light chocolate, pastel frosting which lied on the table.

"Yippee, cake…" said Jiang Wei in less happiness.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I am, Zhao Yun."

"Okay, one, two, three!"

At three, Xing Cai quickly slammed the cake at Jiang Wei's face. When he got caked, Xing Cai mashed and smeared the cake on his face. 'Couple seconds later, she removed the cake. Jiang Wei's face was covered with frosting. All the waiters began laughing, especially the waitresses. Even Lin laughed who Jiang Wei was staring at, all the other generals laughed too.

"L-Lord Liu Bei," Jiang Wei began.

"Yes?" he said giggling.

"Who the… who planned this?"

"Oh, usually it'd be Zhuge Liang." Jiang Wei glared at the Shu Prime Minister. "But fortunately it was Zi Long…"

"Zhao Yun… I'm so gonna' murder you," Jiang Wei said slowly turning his head towards him. Ma Chao began laughing…but not for long, Jiang Wei scooped the cake from his face with his hand and tossed it at Ma Chao. It landed on his eyes.

"Jiang Wei!" shouted Ma Chao.

The rest of the night they laughed and threatened each other, actually only Jiang Wei and Ma Chao did… anyway, they fun. A lot of it.

When Lin was freed after her work, she putted on her small jacket and left using the restaurant's back door. When she went out she saw Jiang Wei. She didn't think that he wanted anything to do with her so she tried to walk pass him. Actually, she thought that he'd gone home already. He grabbed her arm as she was passing by him. "What do you want!" Lin said.

"You're that girl from the ally, aren't you?" he said.

"…" She quickly pulled her self out of his grasp and went back to another fighting stance.

"Huh, 'guess you are. I wasn't sure, that's why I asked you, but since you're in that stance, I guess that you're her."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Fine," Lin began walking away.

"Wait!"

She stopped and didn't turn around to face him.

"What is your name?"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing, I… I'm just curious is all."

"Hmp, 'name's Lin, birthday boy."

"Well, well, Lin, eh? My name isn't birthday boy, it's Jiang Wei."

"Very well." Then Lin left. Not long later until Jiang Wei left too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Please read and/ or review to me. I hope you'd all like or enjoyed this chapter. Just remember, don't read it if you don't like it and don't make any mean or rude reviews to me either, not that I have so far...yet. Oh yeah the net chapter, which I'm working on, will have some fighting scenes on will kinda' be crafty. --; Please review and thank you if you do.


	18. Am I Welcomed Here?

I hop you'll like this chapter. I'm thinking of how to shorten my story, hope that it'll be ABOUT 30 of less chapters!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter18: Am I Welcomed Here?

A week or so after Jiang Wei's birthday ALL the generals of Shu went to battle against the Nanman Force. A few days after the generals' departure, Wu soldiers came and invaded Chang Du. Basically the city square. They burnt down houses and slaughtered innocent citizens. A troop of soldiers of Wu came in the orphanage where the Lin and the two sisters were. They broke the door down and killed the children there. Even poor little Vi was killed, along with the two women. Lin was hiding from them, not that she wanted too, but was forced to by the sisters. When the women screamed as they got stabbed, all Lin could do was shut her eyes and cover her ears. When the soldiers left to another room, the older sister looked at Lin with her eyes and turned her eyes to a door. Lin refused to ditch them, including the children. "G-go…!" said the young one. Lin nodded and said, "I'm so sorry…!" She got up and went to the door; it was a backdoor covered by dark curtains.

Lin ran out of the house and went to another area in the city of Chang Du. She went to the ranch place where her saddle was, luckily all her things were in the pack with her saddle. The ranch was near the main exit or/ and entrance of Chang Du, most of the generals use it a lot. She told everything about what happened down town to the ranch owner, he was a very nice old man. Seems like the Wu soldiers aren't going to attack here, since it's so deep into Chang Du.

Oh yeah, when Lin were still at the orphanage, like on the normal days, she told the sisters about her life, told them about her life in Hai and Wu… everything. It's a bit reckless of Lin, but she thinks 'what do I have to live for? My family is dead, he, Lu Xun, has become traitorous.' So she told the ranch owner too.

"My dear, please aid yourself," said the ranch owner.

"Excuse me…?" said Lin.

"You are wounded."

Lin putted her hand on her cheek then removed it. She saw blood on her palm. "And on your arm," pointed out the old man. Lin stretched out her arm and saw some burnt marks and cuts. Oh yeah, you're right," said Lin. "But I think I better leave, I don't want to cause anymore trouble." "Are you sure?" "…Yeah. Thank you for everything, sir, and goodbye," said Lin. She went to where the horses were and mounted on her saddle. "Now, you go off safely, you hear'?" "Yep, goodbye, Sir." And then Lin quickly rode off. The old man waved goodbye to her.

Lin rode on for a bit, when she got off, she stored her saddle somewhere near her and in a safe place. While walking around checking the area, two bandits came affront her. "Hey, little girl, give us your money! Or else!" said bandit one.

"Huh…?" said Lin.

"You heard him! Now give or come with us!" said bandit two.

"Uh no thanks," Lin replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I've better things to do with my money and I don't really want to go anywhere with you guys either," Lin said in a humorous way.

"Then prepare to meet your doom!" (Yeah, I know such, a cheesy line!) said bandit two. Then both bandits began charging towards her. 'Awe man, I don't have any weapons to defend myself with! Oh yeah, except for these… stupid defense counter daggers! It'll do, I guess," Lin thought. She pulled out her daggers and blocked bandit one's attack with her hand. She stabbed the bandit on the shoulder with her left hand. She held her daggers in a good position, the blades stuck out behind her pinkie. It was a good way of holding dirks, knives, tantos, or daggers like that. Bandit one fell to the ground from the hit he received, then bandit two ran up to her and struck her, she easily evaded it. Lin held her daggers up crossing them horizontally with her arms shaped like an X. She then, in return, gave bandit two her special dagger deathblow. With her two blades she stabbed him on the chest deeply and brought her blades back up slicing his chest.

"Hah!" said Lin.

Then un-expectantly, bandit one stabbed through her with his sword and bought it back out. Lin quickly turned around slashing her daggers and sliced his face then he took many steps back covering his bleeding face with his hands shouting. Behind her, bandit two got up and aimed for her head, but in time she turned around and just received a deep cut on the cheek. Bandit two also seemed to have a dagger of his own, so he took his out and tried to slash her up by the chest. Luckily for Lin she blocked it with her left hand, but since she's right handed and that her left handed is, like, weaker than her right, bandit two's blade slid up and slashed her on her left eye. Hey in case you're not sure, I said slice her left eye, not sliced OFF her right eye!

"Hey!" heard the two bazaar-like bandits. "Back off!"

"Oh no, it's the generals!" said bandit two. He quickly ran to his buddy-like buddy and ran off. When the general got to Lin she said, "Oh no, those bandits has wounded you."

"Xing Cai, is she alright?" asked another general on a saddle holding Lin's saddle, Xi, by the mounted rope.

"I don't know, Lady Ying. She seems terribly injured, what should we do?" asked Xing Cai.

"Uh, well take her with us. Seems a bit dangerous around here now all of a sudden," said Yue Ying.

So the two female… actually, the only female generals of Shu, took Lin into the Kingdom of Shu!

Xing Cai ended up taking Lin to the guest room and asking the maids to fix her up while Yue Ying went to fix the saddles and tell all the other generals about some girl who'll be staying in the kingdom for a while.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ow…my head hurts…" mumbled Lin when she sat up of a bed, rubbing her head. "Hmm…hmm…? Hah!" Lin saw the bandages wrapped around her arms and wrapped around her left eye. 'Where am I!" she thought. Lin flipped over the sheets and noticed she was in a new outfit; she was in a light dress that went down to her knees. She didn't care about that now only how to get, so she walked out of the room. She has no clue where she is…or where's she's headed to. She went through a hallway and opened all the doors she came across. All were empty but there was a door she heard voices in. she was about to open the door until she heard someone talk. "Hey!" Lin heard. It came behind her so Lin turned around and saw a pretty woman a front of her. "Hey, you must be that new girl we found."

"Who are you?" Lin asked.

"Oh, forgive for not introducing myself. I am Yue Ying, wife of the Prime Minister Zhuge Liang of Shu also the strategist of Shu," said Yue Ying.

"Oh, forgive, Lady Ying," Lin said bowing to Yue.

"Oh, nonsense! So what is your name?"

"Mine? Mine is Qao Lin Yi," Lin said introducing herself.

"Well, Miss Yi, I find it surprising that you're awake."

"Does it?"

"Yes, you've been asleep for days. Two days I believe…"

"Two days…hm."

"Your name reminds me something familiar from a long time ago… but seems that I can't ring a bell. Oh well, anyways, Miss Yi, please follow me. I'll get you some durable clothes and then I'll introduce you."

"Introduce me? To who?" Lin asked herself. So she followed Lady Ying to a female guest room and got her dressed up. Actually Lin refused to wear their clothes because she has her own in her pack. So Yue got a maid to get Lin's pack from her saddle, Xi, and brought the pack back to them. Lin wore a black sleeveless shirt that was a bit tight and had a green dragon wrapped around it. Her shirt was outlined yellow and a cute collar connected to it. For her bottom half, she wore black pants that ended a few inches below her knees. And for her feet, she wore black Chinese slippers with a dragonfly on them.

"Are you ready?" asked Yue Ying.

"Hmm…? For what?" Lin asked.

She sighed. "Are you ready to be introduced to the Lord and Generals of Shu?"

"…no…I don't think so."

"Well, to bad, sorry. You'll have to."

"Fine." Lin got up.

"Good, now follow me, please."

And she did. They went through a few hallways, on their way to Liu Bei's chambers, a few of the maids stared at Lin as if she were a threat. Yue Ying told Lin not to take it personally. When they finally got there, Yue began to speak first. "Lord Liu Bei," she said, "may I present the new lady to you."

"…"

"…Oh, and all the other generals of Shu," Yue Ying stated while noticing all the Shu generals in the room.

"Why yes, Yue Ying. Please introduce her," said Liu Bei.

"Alright, come here," Yue said facing to Lin. Lin went to Yue and stood next to her. "Lord Liu Bei and other generals of Shu, I present you a new female of Shu, this is Miss Qao Lin Yi."

Lin blushed as she was presented. She never liked being introduced, especially to big crowd such as this.

"Ah Lin. Miss Qao, please step forward," said Liu Bei.

Lin slowly walked towards him. Before she noticed, she stood before Liu Bei. Next to the Lord of Shu were two generals, his trusty ones too, Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei.

When Lin stood in front of Liu Bei, she went down to her knees bowing to him.

"No, please get up," said Liu Bei. Lin did what she was told. "Qao Lin Yi…that name… it seems that I've heard of it before, but… Are you new here?"

"No…not really," Lin answered.

"Lady Yue has told me about your battle skills."

"…"

"Do you mind showing us?"

"Would you guys care to watch?"

"Yes… actually, I would like you to battle a general here, from hearing your battle scenes."

"Okay…?"

Everyone gasped at this event.

"I appreciate it, thank you. Now, let us head to our training grounds!"

So everyone went to the training grounds of the Shu Kingdom. "Lord Liu Bei," said Ma Chao.

"Yes, Ma Chao?"

"This…girl is only a newbie, I must say. So who do you think she _should _fight?"

"Hmm… Xing Cai, step forward."

Xing Cai did as she was told. "Yes, M' Lord?" asked Xing Cai.

"No, you mustn't address me as 'Lord' anymore, remember, your new lord is my son and your future husband, Liu Chan," said Liu Bei.

When Liu Bei spoke, a sad face came up upon Xing Cai, and a face of young jealousy came upon Ma Chao's, who was only noticed by Lin.

"Anyways, Xing Cai, would you please battle Lin, if you don't mind," said Liu Bei

"No, of course not, Lo- Liu Bei," Xing Cai said. She went and grabbed her weapon and came back.

"Miss Qao, with what weapons are you good with?" asked the lord.

"Hmm…spear. I will use a spear," Lin answered.

"Very well," said the lord. So Lin got a spear ready for her battle.

"Ready?" said Zhao Yun.

"Ready!" said the two girls.

"Okay… Go!"

"WAIT!"

"What is it, Yue Ying!"

"Zhao Yun, Liu Bei! How could you make Miss Yi fight like this in her condition?"

"You're right, I'm sorry," apologized Liu Bei. Zhao Yun nodded in agreeing.

"Good," said Yue, "Ma Chao, get Xing Cai and Lin's weapons. Xing Cai and Lin, follow me."

When Ma Chao collected the weapons, the two girls left to follow Yue Ying. "Where are you taking us?" asked Lin. They've entered a room inside a hallway in the kingdom.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to leave. Xing Cai, Lin, forgive me, please," said Yue Ying.

"There isn't a point for you to apologize to me, Miss Ying. I am the one who accepted the challenge," said Lin.

"Actually, it was my fault for not declining it in the first place," said Xing Cai.

"Hmm, I guess we were all being reckless, including Liu Bei," said Yue Ying. "Oh yeah, Lin, if you're wondering were we are, we're in my room."

"Oh, really?" said Lin.

"Yes we are," said Xing Cai.

In a bit they began chatting in Yue Ying's room. Before they knew it, it was already sun down. At sun set everyone departed in Yue Ying's room for now. They were told to come back at night and talk again some more. Lin was a bit too lonely now these passed few weeks, so she just stayed in her room and read her book. When the moon arrived, Lin got dressed into her pajamas. She wore a blank white strapped top that ended to show a small part of her belly. And she wore grayish blue shorts that were an inch above her finger tips. After that, she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling.

'Hmm… I wonder if…if _he_ misses me so. I wonder it _they _do to. Hmm, Xiao…why did you tell…!' Lin thought with her eyes closed.

Lin heard knockings on her door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, Lin, I think it's time we go to Yue Ying's room now!" said Xing Cai.

"Oh, okay!" Seems that Lin had forgotten about going back there and talk again. She got up and went out of the room. She saw Xing Cai, she wore a light dress that was strapped, down to her knees, and was light green. "You ready?" Xing Cai asked.

"…yeah, let's go."

And then, so off they went to Yue Ying's room again. When they entered, Yue, of course, welcomed them. (This isn't like a sleepover to tell you.)

Yue wore a loose shirt along with her loose pants that went to her knees, her outfit was very white. "So what did you want to talk about?" said Lin.

"Uh, it's not really 'talk about,' it's more like 'know about.'"

"…?"

"Okay, I want us three girls to know about each other more, is all."

"Oh okay, I gotcha'," said Lin.

"Good, let's start with…you, Xing Cai," said Yue.

"Me!"

"Yes!" said Lin.

"But I don't want to, yet."

"Alright, then how about you Yue?" said Lin.

"Me, fine, since you're new here, Lin, I'll star off with my basics. I am Yue Ying, a general of Shu and wife of the strategist and Prime Minister of Shu, Zhuge Liang. Oh, and I use I scythe as for my weapon."

"Wow, I can't believe how lucky you are."

"Yep, now, if you'll both excuse me, I think I must go to our Lord and apologize to him for earlier. Xing Cai, while I'm gone, please tell about your self to Lin."

"Alright, Lady Ying," said Xing Cai.

"Oh hello there, Ma Chao," Yue Ying said seeing Ma Chao outside of her door. "Hey," he said. After that Yue closed the door.

"So…shall we begin?" asked Lin.

"Yeah, right. Well I am Xing Cai, another general of Shu, I use a fork for my battles, and is going to be engaged soon…" her voice began to fade.

"Engaged to whom?"

"To the future lord of this kingdom, Liu Chan, son of Liu Bei."

"Earlier today when we were in the training grounds, after your lord spoke something about not being addressed by 'lord' and about this Liu Chan; I saw a sad depression on your face."

"You noticed it?"'

"I thought it was obvious. Not only on yours, but on another general too. I think his name was Ma Blao…"

"Ma Chao," Xing Cai corrected.

"Yeah, there you go, Ma Chao!" Lin said scratching her head as Xing Cai laughed. "Yes, this Ma Chao had a face like yours that time…actually…his face represented small jealousy, but painful and deep in the inside."

"Hm, that so?" said Xing Cai.

"Yes…but perhaps not. This is the way I see him of my point of view."

"…Tell me about yourself, Lin."

"I would but I think we should go to bed. It's pretty dark, so perhaps next time."

"Alright," said Xing Cai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next chapter might take a while to update, please support me or review me. Thank you!


	19. We Know Your Secret!

I know, I know! This took a really long time! Anyway, I've been playing games lately so I've been busy/ lazy, but I prefer busy! Heheh…!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter19: We Know Your Secret!

'It's been a few days since I've stayed here,' Lin thought. She was lying peacefully on her bed using her arms as pillows. 'Lately it's been so chaotic. Actually, it's been chaotic ever since I came to the city.' She rested her eyes for a second until there were loud knockings behind her door. She was about to say something but the door just opened. "Hey," he said.

"Ugh, hey, Jiang Wei!..." Lin said sitting up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Uh not much," he said.

"…so…?"

"Oh yes! Yue Ying told me that you can remove the bandages off your eye now."

"I see," she said touching her healed eye. "Why didn't Xing Cai or Yue come instead?"

"They made me, why? Is there a problem with me?" he said pointing at himself.

"Uh no!" she said waving her hands up and down. "Of course not!"

Then she quickly putted her hands on her bandages. "Hey, lemme' help you with that!" Jiang Wei offered.

"Uh, n-no thanks," Lin said quickly.

"Just let me! Besides, I don't think we want you to poke your eye out."

"Hmp!" she said in a grumpy tone. Lin got up for him to remove her bandages. 'He's suck a joker!' she thought. Jiang Wei then removed her bandages slowly. It took a while, 'wasn't that long though. When he finished, Lin faced him. She slowly opened her fully-healed eye and said, "Thank you!" in a blush. "No problem. Ya' know, you look a lot cuter when both your eyes show," he said looking at her.

"Gee, thanks."

"Heh, heh, heh!…Well I better leave now." Then he walked out of her room. Lin stood where she was; she looked down and saw a long, curled, bandage lying on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It was clean still, not a scent of sweat or blood. There wasn't a point wasting it so she putted it in her jackets pocket which lied on the edge of her bed. She was bored and there wasn't much for her to do so she went out of her room. She went down a hall into the main area of the kingdom. Looking around and walking, she accidentally bumped to someone. She fell to the floor. "Ow!" she said rubbing her butt with her eyes closed. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he said. She opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Zhao Yun! That was really my fault!" she said. "Heh, heh, nonsense." He lended her a hand which she accepted.

"Oh, well I see you've finally recovered your eye," Zhao Yun said.

"Yeah, great isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, you look prettier when your eyes show."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

She nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" he said. Lin was usually wind up in her room recovering, she barely got to go out, but the generals came in and out in a while.

"Not much I've to say."

"LIN!" shouted a voice. Zhao Yun and Lin looked where the voice came from and there they saw Xing Cai running towards them. "Yes?" Lin said. "Are…are you good with healing arts?" she said trying to catch her breath. "Y-yes, why?" Lin said. "Good, the lord would like to see you," said Xing Cai. "Follow me…Uh you to Zhao Yun." So off they went to Liu Bei's chambers.

"Y-yes, Sir Liu Bei?" Lin asked when they reached Liu Bei's room.

"Yes, Lin, I would like you to come to battle with us. We are going against Wu. Would you care to accompany us along and be the cleric?" Liu Bei said. Lin's eyes widen.

"Uh- I'll think about it. Thank you for your offer though," Lin said bowing half way down and quickly rushing out of the door. She walked quickly towards her room until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What are doing!" he said. Lin looked back. "Oh, Zhao Yun…"

"You should come with us," he said.

"Why? I don't… really think I should come along…" she tried to explain.

"And why don't you think you shouldn't come?"

"Because...!" She sighed. "Because maybe I'll get in the way and…then…" she couldn't finish. "W-why do you want me to go so bad?" she asked. He scratched his head. "Well…it's just that MAYBE we DO need support, comfort, and company on our journeys sometimes…Uh, you know what I mean?" She nodded. "Well, if you did come, I'm sure everyone will appreciate it," Zhao Yun said. And then after that, he departed from her. Lin walked to her room and thought deeply personally. When Lin saw her bed, she walked to it and fell back on it. 'Let's see,' she thought, 'the battle's starting tomorrow. Why does _their _lord tell everyone everything so late? Hmm…well, I got nothing to lose but my life…and there isn't really much anything I have. I… think I'll go.'

After her thoughts, she got up and headed straight to Liu Bei. 'My…er, I mean, Sir Liu Bei?" Lin said when she reentered his room.

"Yes?" he said, curiously.

"I-I've chose to go with you. I've made my mind."

"…"

"Please allow me, unless you prohibit me to go and requires me to stay."

"Lin, thank you. Thank you for choosing to come with us, I'm sure you'll be great help."

"Y-yes!"

"Good. We leave at sunset so you'd better go and pack up your things." Lin's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe they were leaving so soon!

"Wait," she said, "I thought you guys, and I, were leaving tomorrow at dawn?"

"That's what we wanted the Wu forces to think! I'm a bit surprised you fell for that too." Lin did a small embarrassed frown.

"Does the other general know about this?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, apparently. I'd say, Lin…you need to keep a sharp eye on."

"Y-yes, Sir," Lin said with a twitch. So Lin went to her room and began packing a few things. 'Let's see. I've heard that the trip is only two days going from here to there…wherever there is.' When the sun began to set, they quickly left after they mounted. When the dark night arrived, they stopped and rest around a camp fire. "H-hey, uh, Sir Liu Bei?" asked Lin.

"Yes?" he said.

"Why did you choose to leave at night? I mean, of all times during the day, why sunset?"

"Because Jiang Wei, I presume, likes camp fires, or camping I should say," Yue Ying answered, looking at Jiang Wei who sat around the fire. "We also had to get somewhere far from the city and some when near night. That's why we chose sunset."

"Ah, I see!" Lin said looking at Jiang Wei. Ma Chao and Zhao Yun, who sat next to Jiang Wei, giggled like school girls.

Moments later no one spoke, they just stared blankly at the campfire. "So!" Xing Cai said, breaking the silent. "Lin, on that one night you said to me that it was getting late so we couldn't learn much of you."

"Oh yes, that's right," said Lin remember that time, which wasn't THAT long ago.

"Exactly, so why not tell us your bio? Since everyone's here, I guess they all can learn something from you. So how about it?" asked Xing Cai.

"F-fine," Lin agreed. "Well, was born in a land called Hai…but a…it was burnt down some time ago. And…well…" Lin couldn't say anymore words. If she said the description of how it was when it was burning, she'd be a burden to her ancestors, not only a burden, but also a disgrace.

"WAIT!" shouted Zhao Yun suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "What is it?" said Ma Chao angrily, especially when he found interest of Lin bio.

"Your name is Qao Lin Yi, right?" he questioned.

She nodded and said "Yes."

"A-and you're born in the Land of Hai?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then-then YOU must be that Princess of that land!" shouted Jiang Wei standing pointing at her.

"Hey, hey, Jiang Wei, that was Zhao Yun's line!" said Ma Chao.

"AH-HAH! I thought so! At first when I heard your name, it rang a bell but I couldn't figure out what."

"What are you talking about Yue? Not just you but everyone, it was pretty obvious for my family to know," said Xing Cai.

"Zhang Fei, you knew!" shouted Guan Ping.

"Tch, well duh!" was his reply.

"Whatever! Lin, why didn't you tell us!" shouted Zhao Yun.

"Because I never wanted to be…I don't know okay! But it does look like my secret was out…" Lin whispered.

"I can't believe you hid it from us!" shouted Jiang Wei.

"I…I'm sorry!...''

"Wait! Lin, if you're the princess, who was that other girl we captured?" said Ma Chao.

"Don't know. It must be the lady-in-waiting."

"That can't be, Jiang Wei!" said Xing Cai.

"Whatever, I'm only saying, besides, I never even liked her."

"True, 'least none of us did."

"Hey, Lin," asked Zhao Yun.

"Y-yeah," Lin said.

"Since you're the princess, just saying from what I've heard, doesn't the princess of Hai have a little sister?"

"!"

"…Well?" he waited for her respond.

"…You guys killed her…" she silently whispered.

"What?" said Jiang Wei.

"You guys murdered them all!" she said. She closed her eyes and began to cry. "I'm going to bed!" She got up and ran into her tent.

"Oh man, Zhao Yun, look what you did!" said Guan Ping.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Was this short or was it…or was it…? Anyway, this is SHORT! Lots of dialog, but like I said before, I was and still am busy. Oh yeah, this isn't a Lin+ Zhao Yun story. Next chapter might take a bit or so, I have to figure out who killed who. Such as whom did Zhao Yun kill, Jiang Wei, and Ma Chao. I know some, I think. Help me in a review if ya' like.


	20. Couple or Not?

Yup, this took really long and who knows, maybe the next chapter will tale TWICE as long! MWAHAHA…--; Anyway, please enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter20: Couple or Not?

The next morning Lin woke up and went out of her tent. She was already cleaned up so she around the camp, grumpily. "Oh, Lin!" said a voice. Lin looked where the voice came from and saw Jiang Wei. "Oh, uh, hey!..." Lin whispered. "Hm? What's wrong? Usually you're never this gloomy." Jiang Wei lifted her head up by the chin. "Come on, let everyone see your pretty face!" he said.

Lin pushed his hand under her chin away and began walking elsewhere. "Heh, heh…" Ma Chao grinned, coming out of his tent and teasing Jiang Wei. "W-what! It works on Xing Cai!" Jiang Wei said. "Hey, don't you start that again!" Ma Chao said. "…Hm, oh yeah," said Jiang Wei.

"Hmm. What's that about?" asked Lin. She sat on one side of her tents entrance opening the flap to see what's going on. "Hmp? Don't know actually," said Xing Cai who sat on the other side of Lin's tent's entrance.

"Hah! Is that so?" asked Yue Ying who sat n the back of the tent. "Your face is red."

"W-what's this all about?" asked Lin curiously all of a sudden.

"Jiang Wei and Xing Cai are boyfriend and girl friend," said Yue Ying.

"WHAT!" shouted Lin.

"Uh-uh!" said Xing Cai shutting her eyes. "We **_were_** ! But not anymore! Besides, what is it to you?"

"Huh?"

"She's got a point there, Lin." Said Yue. "Why do you care all of a sudden… unless you… him!..."

"N-no, you got it all wrong, Yue!" said Lin, blushing.

"Does she?" said Xing Cai.

"Uh!... Well, I don't like Jiang Wei, okay! He's such a…"

"'Here that, Jiang Wei? There gossiping 'bout you," said Ma Chao with two other guys behind Lin's tent, eavesdropping.

"Tch, yeah, yeah, I here it alright…" said Jiang Wei.

"Oh, come on, Ma Chao, don't be so harsh on the baby of Shu," said Zhao Yun teasing and pointing at Jiang Wei.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Xing Cai is JUST ONE MONTH older than me!" shouted Jiang Wei. After that, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao began cracking up.

(Later on the day, there wasn't much but Nada III. Heh, heh, got that from G4TV! Well anyway, nothing special during the day so here's night fall! …."

'Oh man, I can't sleep!' thought Lin lying down on her bed. She got up and went out of her tent. She sat on a log and sat next to the fire, thankfully it wasn't out.

"Oh, hey…" said Jiang Wei. Lin turned around and saw him. "Ah, hi," she said.

"So, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked. He sat on the same log as she did but on the other edge, away from her.

"Not much."

"'That so?"

"I can't sleep, okay."

"…"

"So what about you?" she asked.

"What?"

Sigh "What are you doing up this late?"

Sigh "Heh, heh, well, Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang, told me to put out the fire though it was Ma Chao who was supposed to."

"Then why…"

"It's because that moron slacked off."

"Ah, I see," she said looking at the bucket of water who was held by Jiang Wei. "Well, since it's your duty from the prime minister, 'guess I'll leave now." Lin got up ready to leave.

"Hold on, wait up," said Jiang Wei grabbing her arm.

"What is it?" she said turning back. He took a deep sigh.

"Uh, well…" She sat back on the log waiting for him to finish speaking. "Uh, d-do you mind telling me about your, uh, life?"

"What?" 'It's always me being asked the personal questions!' she thought. "W-well, sure. Looks like I've no other choice…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" he said.

"Ah, nothing!" she said. "So, uh, what do you want to begin with?"

"Hmm, how bout… your family background?" he said.

"Heh, there already I see…" she said with a sweat. "No problem. Well, since you already know that I'm a noble, I guess, my father was the king of the Hai Lands, you see?"

"That much I all ready know. Look, why don't we talk in your or my tent? I feel… disturbed out here at this time."

"Yeah, uh sure!" she said. "We'll go to your tent!"

"Good." So they left to Jiang Wei's tent and killed the fire. When they got inside they both sat down across each other. All of a sudden Jiang Wei pulled out a book out of no where and began flipping pages.

"Uh…?"

"You said 'Hai,' right?"

"Hai Lands, yeah."

"Hmmm…. Whoa."

"What?"

"Y-you've a sister?"

"Huh?"

"You've a sister," Jiang Wei repeated.

"Uh…"

"…"

"'Know what, I, um, I…gotta'…" Before she could finish the whole party of Shu Generals came in falling in the tent landing on top of each other.

"WAIT!" said Guan Ping.

"What is it!" said Jiang Wei in hidden furry.

"Lin IS the princess of her Land, Hai, right?"

"Duh, have you not been listening?" said Ma Chao.

"Okay then. Then that girl we captured was who then?" said Guan Ping.

"Oh, that annoying, little, spoiled brat?" said Zhao Yun.

"Oh yeah I remember her," said Ma Chao. "I hate her."

"Oh her, uh Miss Paw or whatever," said Jiang Wei, "Yeah, she was hitting on me!"

"Me too!" said Guan Ping.

"Same!" said Ma Chao.

"Here!" said Zhao Yun.

"Then everyone teased and laughed for a while. (A long time in other words)

"Well any, Lin…" said Jiang Wei. "Where is Lin?" He looked around to find her. "Hey, uh, everyone, help me find Lin!" Everyone, including the guards, looked and searched around all on camp but couldn't find a trace of her. But I her tent she wasn't there, just her stuff and even her valuables. An hour later that felt like days later when Jiang Wei heard that Lin was missing, he became very upset.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'I must get away!' Lin thought. She ran and ran until she crashed into something, but turns out that that something seemed to be somebody. From the crash, Lin sent herself and the person to the ground on their bottoms. "Owww…" said Lin rubbing her sides. She sat up straight finally noticing the person doing same thing. "Oh, I'm so sor…" She froze and couldn't speak when the person looked at her eyes to eyes. "Lin!" he said. "L-Lu…Xun…!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's right, another short chapter that took a millennium to complete. Rip off, huh? Anyway I'm planning to write a new story on another game category, not that I'm going to tell you all YET! But please do read and review! Thank you!


	21. Everyone Else In Between

Please enjoy this chapter! I know it took forever but at least it didn't take 3YEARS! (Talking to some of you… ah, just one actually!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter21: Everyone Else In Between

"So, why are you here?" asked Lin. We were in a cave with a fire sitting down, back-to-back. Lu Xun sighed. "Hmp. Well if you can't answer that, 'least how did you find me?" she said. "…" "Are you listening! I'm talking to you!" "Yes!" he shouted. "Can you stop being so selfish and shut up for a moment!" he said. "No I can't! If I could, don't you think I would!" 'My goodness!' Lu Xun thought. "Whatever!" Lin shouted. She turned around angrily. "Just tell me how you found me or why are you here!" "Fine," he began, "well, it all started one when…"

(Flashback: 3 Weeks ago in Wu…)

"Errr!"

"Eh? C-calm down, Lu Xun!" Sun Ce said with a twitch.

"Why!" Lu Xun said. He was pacing walking back and forth.

"Well, here's a suggestion, why not?" said Zhou Yu watching Lu Xun pacing, calmly.

"He's right, you know. Lately during Zhou Yu's absence, YOUR strategies have been nothing but failure causing destruction and chaos on the battlefield," said Xiao Qiao, who stood next to Zhou Yu.

"What the...? the hell is that suppose to mean?" said Lu Xun and stopped.

Da Qiao sighed who was next to Sun Ce. "She has point though, I must admit," she said.

"This should be illegal!" Lu Xun shouted.

"What?" said Gan Ning passing by and came in with Sun Shang Xiang.

"Ugh, the whole army of Wu soldiers ganging up on a strategist whose fiancé ran away…" Lu Xun said.

"Fiancé?" everyone said.

"Ah, you all didn't have to say it at once!"

"You two are engaged?" said Shang Xiang.

"Well, not…least not yet…" Lu Xun said turning his head around blushing. "Anyway let's get back to the main point…"

"Yeah! I don't blame Lin for running away from Lu Xun who kissed another woman she disliked!" said Xiao Qiao. Everyone stared at her. "Never mind, just trying to bright you guys up!"

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Da?" said Sun Ce.

"Well, this is my theory: Lin couldn't have left with out telling at least one of us where and/or when she she had gone with out regretting it. And she hates regrets that she never did them, if she did, she do something to make up for it."

"So you think Lin told one of us where she have gone?" asked Ce.

"Weren't you listening?" she said.

"So, it has to be one of us," said Zhou Yu.

"Yes… someone she truly trusts. It has to be a female general here…" said Da. Everyone looked at the female generals in the room. "Sun Shang Xiang… or Xiao Qiao…" Da whispered.

"Yo, Sis! We're not in prison! Don't forget to list yourself!" shouted Xiao.

"I don't anything, little sister. If I did, I'd be kept quiet o' say like…you," Da pointed at Xiao.

"What! No way! Sis, you're crazy! Stop drinking steak juice and live your life!" Xiao lied.

"Xiao!" Lu Xun said running to her. "My Dearest Xiao Qiao, do you really know where Lin is?" Lu Xun doing a proposal position to her. 'Backoff…!' Zhou Yu thought. "Uh, n-n-n-no…!" she shouted. "Tell the truth, liar!" said a b&tchy passing by hall. Xiao never liked lies so she spilled. "FINE! Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine! Your lover's headed to Shu alone with her…watchamacallit…horse!" she shouted. Lu Xun was relieved to now know where she was. So he quickly gave Xiao a French-kiss on her lips and ran off. Next thing was that he packed up and went to Shu. "Uh, he just kissed you," said Gan Ning. 'What the…!' Zhou Yu thought. "That stupid!..." Xiao Qiao spat and went to the bath room. From that day forward, she drank 12 cups of liquid from that day on…

(Back To Reality…)

"…and that's it," Lu Xun ended. He turned around to see Lin's face. Lin left eye twitched. "You k-k-kissed her!" she said with her teeth grind together. "N-not that it meant anything!" "…moron…" she whispered… "Oh yes!" He got up searched through his pockets. Then he bent down on one knee and held her hand. 'Why this seems familiar…' Lin thought. "Lin, w-will you…uh…marry me…?" he asked. There was a long period of silence. "What? T-this is jus so sudden…" "Well?..." Lin sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." "…?" "I'm sorry, I must decline." "…" "I'm so sorry…" "Nah, don't be…" Lu Xun turned around and face his back towards her.

In a while Lu Xun felt something quietly slide up his back. He turned around and saw Lin. She dropped her arms around his neck and lid her head next to his next. He placed a hand on her arm. 'Is she crying?' he thought. Long while later she slowly slid off and face the ground. Lu Xun turned around and lifted her chin and kissed her. After that she jumped on him and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much!..." she said crying. And then for the rest of the night they did nothing but nada. At morning they slept together and Lin found herself in Lu Xun's arms. She crawled out and went out.

'Horses…I hear…horses.' Lin was out of the cave for some air and heard horses as well. 'What the…' Then she saw a noble horse carrying a carriage. The carriage stopped right in front of her and it opened. A woman stepped out. "Lin? Is that you?" she said. "Y-Yue Ying!" se shouted. "Thank goodness you're safe. Shu has been so worried, we though you be dead!" "Heh…" "Please, come in, come back to Shu," Yue offered. Lin looked back and saw Lu Xun moved a bit. "Uh- OK!" Lin quickly got on and they immediately left.

When Lu Xun woke up the carriage was gone. "Lin?" he said. He went out and saw nothing. He then saw footsteps on the ground. 'Great!' he thought. He felt something slick and cold on his head so he looked up. Snow. 'Just my luck! Dammit! It'd be best if I just return back to Wu.' And so he did.

"Lin."

"Ah, yes, Yue?"

"What… have you been doing?"

"…"

"You can tell me…"

"Nothing."

Oh god I'm tired! Especially my friggin' hands! It hurt's!

A while later Lin and Yue made it to the Shu Kingdom, everyone welcomed Lin back. She got dressed and went walking around to find a friend. "Oh! Well, Lin, I see that you're back. What happened?" sid Xing Cai.

"Not much, you don't need to know…" Lin said.

"That so. Because of your absence you really gave Jiang Wei a fright and he's lost his concentration."

"Him too, huh?" Lin said remembering what happened to Lu Xun.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, I said nothing…!"

"Excuse me. Are you Lady Qao Lin Yi?" said a messenger walking up to Lin.

"Uh, yeah…" Lin answered.

"This is for you from the LORD." He handed Lin a paper and left.

"What is it?" said Xing Cai.

"Shh!..." said Lin reading the message. "Ugh…!"

"W-what's wrong!" said Xing Cai. Lin fell to the ground and dropped the paper. "Lin!" Lin picked up the paper and handed it to Xing Cai. She read it. "What is this! _My dearest love Lin, you will marry me and share our love and romance together to live a happy and peaceful life together. We'll married… Love, Liu Chan_."

"…"

"Lin this' crazy!"

"Read the second paragraph…" she said quietly looking at the ground still lying on the floor.

"_We now are engaged to be with each other…forever. Please take this ring and wear it always. I can't tell this to you in person because _on this part there's a smear on the letter _the wedding starts at 3:00PM sharp in the next two days. _This letter… sounds more like a will!" said Xing Cai. She offered Lin arm and Lin got up.

"Hmm…My, my, now what's this?" said Ma Chao. He grabbed the letter away from Xing Cai.

"Dude, give it back!" said Xing Cai.

"No, please! Give it back!" said Lin.

Ma Chao read the paper and so did his buds Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, and Guan Ping. "Whoa…!"

"Moron!" Xing Cai said slapping the back of Ma Chao's head and snatched the letter back.

"Lin, is this all true?" asked Zhao Yun.

"…" she rolled it up and held it to her chest.

"Ah, you DO know that it's a SECRET PRIVATE wedding, right?" said Guan Ping.

"Not with the six of us now knowing," said Ma Chao. Lin took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Lin bent half way down bowing to the other generals and ran off to her room.

"Lin!" shouted Jiang Wei.

Jiang Wei ran after her. He went to her room and saw her facing down on her bed. "Go away!..." Lin said with her face stuck into her pillow. "Lin…" he said. He saw the letter tossed on the table. He sat on her bed next to. Lin couldn't breathe anymore in her position so she sat up covering her face into he legs. Then he and she started talking about their personal lives. "I…" said Lin. "What?" "I-I…I think I'm gonna' crack up…" "What?" She sniffled. Jiang Wei faced her and held her into his arms. Next thing she did was immediately cry. "Heh," Jiang Wei chuckled. "Don't laugh!" she said crying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(One Day Later… (Yeah, one day later, that even goes for Lin and everyone else!))

"Oh, well I see someone's back in failure," said Xiao.

"Oh, shut up, will ya'!" Lu Xun said.

"Hmp!" and so she left.

"Hey, Lu Xun, I know this is sudden and all but…"

"We've a battle tomorrow?" he guessed.

"Yeah… and…"

"Against Shu?"

"And Wei…allied with the Nanman…" said Gan Ning

"God! Already!"

The pirate nodded.

"Guess we better get started!" he said all of a sudden in a cheery mood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Late at night Lin laid on her bed alone thinking… 'What is best?' she thought. Slowly she drifted to sleeping. Dreams. Dreams are fantasies made when your asleep. Love, insanity, hate, pain… a dream can be about anything… In Lin's dream, she heard a song… a song sang by a familiar but unknown person…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please read and review and blah, blah, blah! O' GAWD I'm so tired right now… it's like past midnight! I gotta' go to the bathroom! 0o;;


	22. Time Never Comes Back

Yawn I'm so bored. I like to entertain myself so I did this. My brother left for Boot Camp for the army in Georgia and isn't coming back for 3 months. By then, it'll be September. Sad part was that he just left with out saying be to our parents. My mom cries a lot from that now… I know that doesn't matter to you readers but still. Pease enjoy this chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter22: Time Never Comes Back

The next morning Lin woke up and quickly washed up. She walked down the hall into the main room of the first floor. "Lin!" shouted a voice. Lin turned to the voice. "Oh, hey Xing Cai," said Lin. "I am so happy for you!" she said. "…" "Your wedding is tomorrow! Lord Liu Bei ordered Yue Ying and me to assist you on the search of your wedding dress and such!" Xing Cai said. "Really? Where is Yue Ying then?" said Lin.

"LIN!" they turned around saw Yue Ying running up.

"Heh, heh, heh…" said Xing Cai.

"Never mind what I said," said Lin.

"I cannot believe someone's finally getting married here! I must congratulate you!" said Yue Ying.

"When I'm not even getting married YET? Ah, anyways, any reason why you were late?" said Lin.

"Forget that, what if we do not choose the perfect gown?" said Xing Cai.

"No worries. That is why I… brought them!" said Yue Ying. She points behind her and points at Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Guan Ping, and Ma Chao.

"Them?" said Xing Cai.

"They will do," said Lin. "But really, shouldn't an expert do all this?"

"We are experts!" said Yue.

"Then do we need them?" Xing Cai said pointing at the guys.

"Yes!" said Lin.

"You're the one that asked in the first place, Xing Cai," said Guan Ping.

"Yeah, yeah! Can we just PLEASE leave now!" said Ma Chao.

"Yeah, I don't think his head can take it anymore," said Zhao Yun.

"Whatever! Let's just go!" said Jiang Wei.

"Yeah, I'm with him," said Lin. )

"Let's go then."

(And so they _finally_ left…)

So they finally got there and went to the… "Testing Room," or the dressing room…

"You guys sit here and judge," said Yue Ying.

"Uh-huh…"

"Yeah."

"Got it."

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Good, this will take a moment… come on Yue Ying," said Xing Cai. And so Yue went with Xing Cai.

5 minutes later Xing Cai came out and said, "How about this one?" They showed Lin wearing a dark green dress with an empress hat. A big empress hat. She turned around so they could get a better view. "No," was their answer. "Okay, next!"

Another 5 minutes later. "Okay, how about this one?" presented Xing Cai. This time she wore a Gung Xi-like clothing with a headdress. "What is that? She isn't dead!" said Guan Ping. "Be quiet, Shorty!" said Xing Cai.

This time, it took 10 minutes. "Okay, how about this one," Xing Cai represented. This time Lin wore a black dress with a golden dragon wrapped round it. It had a collar and was outlined golden yellow, a few inches above her right knee the dress was split. "Yes!" "Perfect!" "That's good." "I accept." "Whew! Alright then!" said Xing Cai. So they bought the dress and exited the building.

"So, should we go back to the kingdom?" asked Guan Ping.

"Well, why don't we hang out for a while? Today's the last day for Lin and the people will be sending the dress back to _home_ for us," said Xing Cai.

'Home…' Lin thought. 'Home.'

"Lin!"

"…Ah y-yes?"

"It's your choice. Yes or no?" said Ma Chao.

"Sure. Why not?" she answered.

"Why don't we go to the park?" suggested Yue.

"Sure, let's go there," said Zhao Yun.

"I agree," said Jiang Wei.

"OK!"

So everyone headed to the park. They headed to the hill and sat and laid there. A bit later they separated but were still in the same area. Lin was alone with Xing Cai, both were on the same hill. "I wonder if there will be anything good marrying the future Lord," said Lin.

"…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…!"

"No, it's okay. You are an outsider. A foreigner. I was engaged to him until you received that letter…" said Xing Cai.

"Ugh, Xing Cai, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. I am… happy."

"…?"

"You see, I love the future Lord, but I am in love with Guan Ping…" she said blushing.

"I see what you mean. So one good thing about that I'm marrying Liu Chan is that you can be happy with Guan Ping+1."

"But that isn't good. You don't want to marry him… Don't lie, I know, from the way I see it, Jiang Wei seems to grow fond of you. So I do not think he will enjoy the wedding greatly."

"Okay, back to 0. But if I do get married to him, this kingdom will grow and he will become the new Lord of Shu, a-and Liu Bei can stop and finally rest in peace…! Back to +1."

"And back to 0. You don't even love him! We both know that."

'Well I can't argue with that' she thought. "But..!"

"Excuse me. I'm…gonna go with Guan Ping," she said seeing Guan Ping waiting for her in a distance.

"…sure."

Lin was lying back in the grass thinking… 'Home…I want to go back… home… back.' "…Home. Yeah, I want to go back in time…so far back that I end up at _home._"

"Are you okay?"

Lin opened her eyes and saw Jiang Wei standing before her. She sat up.

"You know, it's not good to talk to yourself. Least it wasn't for Ma Chao _that day…_" Jiang Wei said.

"What do you want…?"

He offered her a hand and she accepted.

"Uh…do you want to go somewhere?"

"Hmm…? Sure!" :3

So she followed him to the other part of the park where all the trees laid or were. "Did you want to talk about something?" she asked. "…" he stopped walking and looked up. She sat on a branch of a tree. "Do you…" "Hmm…?" "Do you… _really_ want to marry him?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Well?"

"…no…"

"What?"

"NO…!"

"…"

"I don't! I don't, I don't , I don't, I don't! And never will!"

"Well, you should've saved that till tomorrow."

"Shut up! I'm stuck and got nowhere to go! Anywhere I go no one accepts me!"

"There's me."

"…"

Jiang Wei walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"…"

"Are you crying?"

He held her and wiped a tear with his thumb.

"We should go now," she said.

He nodded.

They went to the park and saw everyone waiting. Not long though. "Okay, we should really go now, it's already sunset," said Zhao Yun. So they all left to the kingdom. At night Lin thought to herself endlessly. 'Home is a place that awaits for you…no matter what. Time is something that anything will never give back. Back home…' "I wonder what Wu's doing…?" and she fell asleep…

(That's a puzzle. If you read carefully you know what she means! Back in Wu…)

"Arrrgh!"

"Calm down, Lu Xun!" said Lu Meng!

"How am I suppose to do that!"

"Da! Do something! He's creeping me out!" Xiao whispered.

"Da, shouldn't you and Xiao both be asleep during these hours?" asked Sun Ce.

"He's got a point there," said Zhou Yu. drools

"No way! Right now's a Family Time… you know, to help each other out," said Xiao.

"Lu Xun!" said Gan Ning.

"What!"

"I don't know, I thought it would just calm you down a little if I shouted your name…"

"Don't waste my time…!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Bo Yan, this is just a rumor I heard but I hear that Liu Chan, Liu Bei's son or Sun Shang Xiang's son, is getting married to a pretty young woman around 17 or so tomorrow."

"What!"

"J-Just a rumor!"

"Are you sure it's gonna be Lin!"

"No! But most likely!"

"Yes!" he ran out of the room until Zhou Yu grabbed his shirt. "Ow! Hey, lemme go!"

"Fool, did you not hear? The wedding is tomorrow, in other words, Shu will be on high guard tomorrow. And since it's just not any general, it's the heir of Shu. And you remember that time when Sun Ce attacked on Zhuge Liang's wedding?"

"Oh yeah… good times…" said Sun Ce.

(Back flash…)

"Sun Ce, are you sure we should do this?" asked Da. Zhou Yu, Xiao, Da, Ce, Zhou Tai, Lu Xun, Quan, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Meng, and Shang Xiang were all on saddles ready to fight Shu.

"Yup!" said Ce.

"You do realize were on Shu's base, home. Every single alive general is in this area ready to attend the wedding," said Zhou Yu.

"Uhh… about that…"

"Unless they're sick!" said Gan Ning replying to Zhou Yu's comment.

"Yeah, I'm with him, onward!" said Ce.

"We're all gonna die!" cried Shang Xiang.

"It is best not to disobey Wu heir," said Zhou Tai.

"Well we've a dim future ruler," said Ling Tong.

"Not to mention bad future of Wu…" said Xiao. Ling Tong and Xiao did a high five.

"Whatever! Charge," said Ce.

Everyone waited for Ce to do the first move first.

After the battle from loss they retreated back. Least most did, others ended up in the clinic…

(Back flash over…)

"I hated that day!" said Ling Tong. "I was in the Clinic for weeks!"

"I can't believe nothing happened to you for speaking ill of my husband," Da whispered. "Tch, I broke my arm!" said Xiao! "So, I got froze in from an Ice Orb!"

"Least it didn't end up like Gan Ning, he got an arrow stuck on his butt!" said Shang Xiang.

"Shut up! The arrow was next to _it! _That stupid Huang Zhong! I'll get him someday!" aid Gan Ning. Everyone laughed.

"And I got my skull fractured. Lu Xun, and you nearly lost your body," said Zhou Yu.

"Yeah, Wei Yan's pretty crazy," said Ce.

"Hey, I'm the one whom ended up fighting Zhao Yun," said Zhou Yu.

"I don't care, if you're going to do something that dumb, Lu Xun, bring an army!" said Xiao. "Unlike some people…"

"Oh, you noticed…" said Ce.

"Never mind that… I'll plan something else…"

Hours later when everyone went to their room, Lu Xun laid on his bed closing his eyes. 'If only I could go back I would, Lin…Time… If that time would flow the other way, I would've never kissed her. I'm sorry. I…want my time back…'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If you're interested from the flash back battle, here's who they fought:

XXxx Lu Xun VS Wei Yan XXxx

XXxx Sun Shang VS Xiang Pang Tong XXxx

XXxx Gan Ning Huang VS Zhong XXxx

XXxx Zhou Yu VS Zhao Yun XXxx

XXxx Ling Tong VSMa Chao XXxx

XXxx Da Qiao VS Yue Ying XXxx

XXxx Xiao Qiao VS Jiang Wei XXxx

XXxx Sun Ce VS Zhuge Liang XXxx

XXxx Sun Quan VS Liu Bei XXxx

XXxx Zhou Tai VS Guan Yu XXxx

XXxx Lu Meng VS Zhang Fei XXxx


	23. True Place in Life

Well, my brother finally wrote back, thank goodness! Well, anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. If you're getting bored of my story, well…I'm ALMOST done. So please enjoy this story while it still lasts!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter23: True Place in Life

On Lin's last day to be single and free, she woke up in the morning and washed up. She went to the dining room and saw all the other generals. She took a seat next to Liu Chan since it was reserved for her. And lucky for her, Zhao Yun sat next to her; across from her was Jiang Wei. A few minutes later they began to eat.

"Lin, are you okay?" asked Zhao Yun.

"…Uh…yeah…" she said quietly. "Why, is something wrong with me?"

"N-no, not at all!" said Zhao Yun. "Well, maybe a little, you don't seem…talkative as usual or eating much."

"Oh, ah, well I'm sorry…!" she said blushing. Lin couldn't help it, she felt queezy inside.

"You're sorry? C'mon, there's no need to, it couldn't be helped."

"…"

"Hmm… I know, how about after the wedding we go somewhere?"

Lin looked across from her and saw Jiang Wei drinking tea and staring at her and Zhao Yun. "Ah, I mean… ah, yeah…sure."

"Hmm... know what, it wouldn't be so fun with only the two of us. Why not bring the others?" suggested Zhao Yun.

Lin had a relieved look on her face. "Really!" she said.

"Uh…? Sure."

_Ding, ding!_

Everyone at the table faced where the nose came from and went to Zhuge Liang. He banged on his cup a few more times to be sure that he has everyone's attention. "Attention please," the Prime Minister said. Everyone quieted down and faced him. "Now, our Lord would like to make a speech," he said. Zhuge Liang, who sat on the other side of Liu Bei, sat down. Liu Bei got up and took a deep breathe.

(And this is the part when he lectures. Sorry, I'm not good with speeches. ;)

After the speech everyone departed. It was almost time to go to the church to prepare the wedding. Lin was slowly walking down the hall after she got dressed for the wedding. Jiang Wei caught up with her. "Hey, Lin…" he said.

"Oh, hi, Jiang Wei," she said.

"So, uh, are you happy about finally getting married?" he asked.

They stopped walking. "Did we not talk about this yesterday?"

"Hmm… yeah we did."

"So, is there anything you want?"

"Are you sure…"

"…?"

"Are you sure you won't regret this?" he asked.

"What…?"

"Will you regret this? Are you sure you won't regret marrying him?"

"…"

"…Well?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know! Lin, make up your mind! Today's the day when you choose your destiny, who you're destined to be with!"

"I know, okay!"

"Lin!"

"Something good is bound to happen if I marry him!"

"And if not?"

"Then I have no meaning of life in me!"

"What are you talking about, Lin!"

She wanted to cry, so she ran. Jiang Wei grabbed her arm and pulled her into him for an embrace.

"Why can't you choose your mind? It shouldn't be so hard!"

"But how can I choose? If I decline I don't know where to go! And I cannot stand being lonely again!" she said wailing.

Jiang Wei held her tighter. "You're not alone. You have friends here… and… and even in Wu…" he said it to see her smile even though he didn't want to say it.

"Wu…?"

They released each other. "Do you want to ride with me?" she asked wiping her tears.

"?"

"I'm supposed to ride in the carriage to the church alone," she said.

"…? Uh, yeah, sure," accepted Jiang Wei

"Okay…! Let's go!"

So they went outside and in to the carriage. Every carriage held two generals. Here's the list:

XxXx Zhao Yun and Ma Chao

XxXx Guan Ping and Xing Cai

XxXx Huang Zhong and Wei Yan

XxXx Lin and Jiang Wei

XxXx Liu Bei and Liu Chan

XxXx Zhang Fei and Guan Yu

XxXx Pang Tong and Ma Dai (Ma Chao's cousin)

XxXx Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying

"So what is the church like?" said Lin when she and Jiang Wei were riding the carriage. They sat together but across each other.

"What!" he said in a laugh.

0o "Ah, I'm sorry! It just came out!"

"You're too nervous."

"You can tell?"

"Well ain't it obvious?"

"Oh… Hey, Jiang Wei?" Lin asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Have you ever had a girl friend?" Lin asked

He blushed deeply. "What the heck is your problem!" he shouted.

"G'ah! I'm sorry, it just blurted out!" Lin shouted crouching on the set.

"Well, if you want to know. Yeah."

"Who?"

"I am not telling you that!"

"Oh c'mon!"

"N'uh-uh!"

"Please!"

"Fine. Xing Cai…" he mumbled.

"Who?"

"I said Xing Cai!" Jiang Wei shouted.

"…"

"What!" he looked over to her and she covered her mouth with both hands.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

"Hey shut up!" he said in embarrassment.

"OH GAWD, I'M SO SORRY!" she said. A few seconds later she calmed down and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Hmm! Well, have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked.

"… Ah…well…" blush dark red.

"…C'mon, spill it I told you mine."

"Fine… If only if it's fair… but don't laugh! Promise?"

"Promise…"

"Lu Xun."

"Excuse me!"

"Lu Xun!"

"Ckkkk-k-k! Bwahahahahahahahahahha!"

"Hey!" she said blushing, "You promised…!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

She glared at him. "Hey, look. We're here, right?" she said looking out the window.

"…? Yeah, in fact, we are."

Jiang Wei exited the carriage and held Lin's hand so she wouldn't fall. "Oh, well we're finally here!" said a general, suggesting it was most likely to be Ma Chao. Anyway, so everyone went to the church. The bride and groom went up to the second floor in separate rooms. Xing Cai and Yue Ying went to get Lin ready as Zhao Yun, Liu Chan's Savior as I like to call it, and Ma Chao were to prepare Liu Chan. Lin wore her dress and Yue Ying did her hair. It was rolled up to tiny baos and the rest of her hair ran down from it like a stream. Xing Cai placed beautiful ornaments and whatnots in her hair. And finally, for the last touch was the Empress Headdress. They placed it in her hair, and Lin stood up.

"How do I walk straight with this big thing on my head without wobbling!" Lin said.

It is something that takes time. You'll get used to it very soon," said Xing Cai.

"I hope so…!" Lin said.

"Well sit down. Now we're going to do your makeup!" said Yue Ying.

She sighed. "Fine."

After the makeover, Lin's face was covered in pure white powder, light blue or lavender for eye shadow, and passion red paint on her lips. And to make it look livelier, they added red powder on her cheeks as blush.

"Lin, you look wondrous. We are leaving now, see you _later, _we're going to go and support Liu Chan as we did here," Yue Ying said.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting for you two back at the auditorium of the church," said Xing Cai.

"Yeah, okay, see you two later," Lin said. So they walked out of the room. Not long after, Jiang Wei came in.

"Lin," he said closing the door behind him.

"! Yes…?" she said shyly.

"Ah, well… just…"

"…" She waited for his comment.

"Eh, never mind. I just wanted to say congratulations."

"That's all…?" she said.

"Well…"

She got up and hugged him. "Thank you!" she said hugging him tightly.

"C-can't…breathe…!" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she released him and took a step back.

He coughed a few times. "Nah, don't worry, 'least I know how Ma Chao feels now!"

She smiled but didn't face him, nor look at him.

"So, you seem… really happy now."

"Hm? Uh yeah, of course I do…!"

"…" he looked at her with a funny look. "…of course you do."

"Huh? I-I mean, yeah, see?"

"…?"

"Uh? So, was that all?"

"Hmm...? Guess so. Well, I'll see you later. We'll be waiting for you." And so he left the room.

"…!"

As soon as he left, Ma Chao and Zhao Yun came in.

"Wow, nice… hair, Ma Chao…" said Lin finally seeing Ma Chao's helmet off his head. Oddly, his hair seemed…blonder than Xiao Qiao.

"Oh, you noticed? Thanks!" he said. :D

"So… are you happy?" asked Ma Chao.

"! I am finally getting married!" she said happily.

"…? Excuse me?" Lin said.

"Well, we're just wondering if you'll be happy with the way things are. I mean, well… Xing Cai was suppose to marry Liu Chan but she wasn't happy with that since she prefers Guan Ping," Zhao Yun said. "Well?"

"… Hmm. Since you've putted that way, my happiness doesn't matter in the world," Lin said.

"What?" said Ma Chao.

"Years ago, Shu attacked my land, months ago, you guys killed my sister and her closest friend. You now what I mean?"

"Well, yes, we do, but what about his kingdom's happiness?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Well, Xing Cai will be happy since she can now be with Guan Ping, and this marriage will improve and raise the kingdom's morale, right?" Lin said.

"Maybe about the morale, but… Liu Chan is well… a bit of a… nuisance," said Ma Chao.

Lin looked at them oddly. "What does this gotta do with anything?"

"Don't know, it was just Guan Ping's idea," Ma Chao said.

"How many of you are there against the wedding?" Lin asked.

"Me, him (point's to Zhao Yun), Jiang Wei, Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, Huang Zhong, Guan Yu, and even Wei Yan."

"So Xing Cai really does want me to marry him…"

"Seems so," said Ma Chao.

"Yeah, it's weird to see and hear from us talking ill about our future lord even though our heads are at sake…!" ; said Zhao Yun.

"Thank you all," Lin said.

"You're leaving in 10 minutes, we'll leave now," said Zhao Yun.

"Alright, thanks," Lin said in a nod.

And so the two generals of Shu left.

'Aw man, 10 minutes!' Lin thought. She looked around to find an idea to escape or to not get married SO soon…

The wedding had already begun and the females or workers couldn't find the bride. They also didn't want to go disturb her either so they thought that she WILL come out when she's supposed to. 10 minutes later when the groom, Liu Chan, was already on the aisle, they waited for waited for the bride. Liu Bei sent a worker to go get Lin but the worker came back empty handed. The worker said that she wasn't in her chambers. This really startled the viewers of the wedding.

"This can't be!" shouted Liu Chan. He ran out and went to Lin's chambers but it was empty. No one really knew how Lin would've escaped. Guards guarded all doors, and the window was opened but if Lin were to jump out there would've been markings of her landing on the ground… or her body if Lin was really unlucky. As the groom looked for the bride, everyone became impatient… and worried.

"Uh, hey, Ma Chao, where has Jiang Wei gone?" asked Zhao Yun.

"Er, I don't know. I swear that he was just here!"

"Well, in case if the bride does come back, we better get him anyways," said Zhao Yun.

"We?" said Ma Chao, "Why is it always 'we?' But I suppose you're right…" "Well, if you're leaving then you better come back…!" said Zhao Yun's wife. That's right; I gave him a wife in this story. "Yeah, yeah, I will," Zhao Yun said. "Alright, see ya', Sis!" said M Chao. Yeah, that's also right; Ma Chao has a sister whose Zhao Yun wife. And so they left the room and found an excuse to leave the wedding for now. They, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao, got on saddles they unattached from the carriages. The two were smart enough to notice that there were footprints on the dirt leading into the woods… and pieces of flowers from Lin's hair… "What have those two kiddos got them selves into?" said Ma Chao pacing with his saddle with Zhao Yun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

You like? I hope so. This chapter took a lot of thinking; I plan to make another story based before this one that's why. Well, please keep reading and reviewing! I love reading your comments and compliments! The next chapter will show where Lin and Jiang Wei is, and show what will happen to Lin. See ya' all for now!


	24. Reunion

Um, sorry this thing took like…half a year to continue the story. TT

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter24: Reunion

As Jiang Wei and Lin ran into the woods Lin suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Jiang Wei a few steps before her. "… Um, well, I thank you for helping me escape from the wedding but… where exactly do you expect to take me now. I mean, I doubt I can ever show my face to Shu again…and Wu, I guess. Plus, where are we going!" said Lin. "Calm down," said Jiang Wei, "follow me, I'll show you where I'm taking you!" "NO YOU'RE NOT!" said a voice behind them. Lin and Jiang Wei turned around and saw Ma Chao and Zhao Yun trotting by.

"Oh…hey, guys…!" said Jiang Wei. (;)

"Hey yourself, fool," said Ma Chao.

"Do you know what you've got your, and her, butts into?"

"Uh, well…"

"Er, it's not Jiang Wei's fault!"

"Huh?" said Zhao Yun and Ma Chao.

"I mean, I didn't want to marry _him_ in the first place…! So, it was my fault that this all started! Sorry!" Lin shouted closing her eyes facing down.

'Heh, who does wanna' marry that loser…" all the three men thought.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Zhao Yun.

Lin went on Ma Chaos horse behind him and Jiang Wei did the same to Zhao Yun.

"What the hell are you two doing?" said Ma Chao.

"Over there," Jiang Wei pointed.

"Where?" said Zhao Yun.

"There!" said Jiang Wei.

"What 'bout it?" said Ma Chao.

"Go there!"

"Kay! Kay, Kay, Kay!" said Ma Chao. And so they trotted over there with their horses.

"Hey, Ma Chao, why do you always ride a white horse?" asked Lin cheerfully.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" he said.

And so they continued…!

Near an edge their horses stopped. "Jiang Wei, you lead us to nowhere! Again!" said Ma Chao.

"Shhhh! Look, red tents…it's…"

"Wu." Said Lin finishing Zhao Yun's comment. "Why here, of all places Jiang Wei?"

"Because, I think you should back to where you came from in the first place. If you leave, I'll try and make Shu forget that none of this ever happened."

"Dude, how did you know that they, Wu, be here?" asked Ma Chao.

"I uh, took…Zhuge Liang's ….files…"

"What!" said Zhao Yun. "He made me search for them because we thought they were stolen!"

"They were stolen," said Jiang Wei.

"Confucius, shut up. Big butt, get away from me. What do you expect Lin to do again?"

"I want her to go find him." said Jiang Wei.

"No way!" shouted Lin, "I'm never going back towards that….person again!"

In a bit they began to cause an argument.

(Below the cliff, the Wu camp…)

"Hey, Zhou Yu!" said Xiao Qiao atop of an apple tree.

"Yeah, what is it?" he said on ground.

"Come up here!"

"Awe, darn it…!" And so Zhou Yu climbed up. "What is it, Xiao?"

"Look!" Xiao pointed. "It's Lin, and a bunch of other guys!"

Zhou Yu was surprised. He jumped out of the tree and reported to Sun Ce.

"Well then what are we waitin' here for? Let's go greet her! I'm sure Lu Xun would be happy as heck!" Sun Ce said.

"Uh, Sun Ce," said Zhou Yu.

"Yeah, what?"

"She's with… Shu generals."

"Holy…! Tell me now, buddy!"

"…" sweat "Heheh…guess so."

"Well, let's greet them somehow," said Sun Ce.

(To where Lu Xun is!)

"Nu-uh! No way!" said Lu Xun.

"Yeah-huh!" said Xiao Qiao.

"No way!"

"Yes-way!"

"SHUT-UP!" shouted Sun Shang Xiang. Just go talk to Sun Ce! My gosh, you guys are so irritating!"

"Well you just want to see your dearest Liu Bei!" shouted Xiao Qiao.

(!) "What did you say!" said Shang Xiang.

"I said… 'Look, a monkey!'" said Xiao ant then ran away from Shang Xiang.

"That's what I thought you said," Shang Xiang mumbled to her self." She turn around and looked a Lu Xun.

"Ah…I'll be leaving!" Lu Xun said. He got and headed out of the tent. "HOLD IT! You're coming with me!" Shang Xiang scolded. She grabbed Lu Xun's collar and dragged him out. "Hm? What's this?" Shang Xiang said. She and Lu Xun saw Lin with some Shu generals, the hard ones too. (Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, and Jiang Wei)

"Anything you want to say to _her_?" Shang Xiang said to Lu Xun.

"Uh….well…" Lu Xun couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"Well next time, figure out what and what _not to say, _kay!" Shang Xiang said. She pushed Lu Xun in front of the crowd where Lin could see him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing with Lin!" shouted Xiao to Jiang Wei.

"Hey, shut it you brat!" said Ma Chao.

"HEY, no one but I can call her that!" said Da Qiao.

"You can't say that to him, you idiot!" Zhao Yun said to Da.

"Well she just did! And who the hell just do _you _think you are!" said Shang Xiang.

"I am one of the Five Generals, Zhao Yun. And just who do you think you are, girl!"

"Hah! I'm your lord's wife! Sun Shang Xiang!"

"Oh, he's done it now," Jiang Wei whispered to Ma Chao.

"QUIET!" Shouted Taishi Ci, Huang Gai, and Gan Ning.

"Lin, what are you doing with Shu?" asked Zhou Yu.

"…" she didn't say anything but her expression wasn't a face of innocence or scared, just unfriendly.

"Hey, leave her out of this!" said Jiang Wei.

"You back off, strategist!" said Sun Ce. "She's _our_ general!"

"… You cant say who I belong too! You people don't owe me!" Lin shouted.

"But how can you stay with you families murderers?" asked Zhou Tai.

"I!..." Lin totally forgot all about her families deaths and their killers. But how can she turn away her friends? How are they her friends in the first place? "I hate it!"

"Hate what?" asked Shang Xiang.

"Everything! I hate everything! Wu. Shu. Wei… Myself!" she said.

She shoved her way out of the crowd and ran out of the Wu camp.

"Hey, somebody catch her!" shouted Shang Xiang. "And as for you guys…" Sun Ce said to the Shu generals with a glare.

(Back to where Lin is…)

As she ran Lu Xun caught her by the wrist and pulled her into his tent which was next to her (coincidence). He put his hands around her mouth and she bit it. "Ow!" Lu Xun said letting go. Lin was about to run out, again, but this Lu Xun jumped her to the ground. "Hey! Get off of me!" Lin shouted. She struggled persistently but Lu Xun placed his hands on her shoulders. "What do you want!" she shouted.

"To know what are you going to do next?" he said.

"Kill myself, that's what!" she said.

"What?"

"You heard what I said, dummy!"

"Why?"

"There's no reason for me to live right?"

"Yes there…."

"…No there isn't! Wei released me because they didn't even what threats I do to them. Shu gave me away to marry some wimp who's suppose to be the future of Shu! And Wu doesn't care for me!"

"I do."

"You can't possibly…!"

Lu Xun released his grip and hugged her.

"How can you still care for me? After what all I've done. You can't still love me. Right?"

"Wrong." Lu Xun got up. What are you really going to do next? Killing yourself won't any good. I'll stop you anyway."

"Hmp! Fine then. I'll join battle with you guys again. Just like old time, remember?" she said.

He nodded.

This was all of her plan.

(To the Shu Generals!)

"Zhao Yun this is all your fault!" said Ma Chao.

"How's is always my fault?" Zhao Yun said.

"Be quiet, you two are two of the Tiger Generals. Protect me! I'm the future prime minister of Shu!" said Jiang Wei.

"Kid's got a point," said Ma Chao.

The three Shu generals were back to back in a way on the floor…tied in rope.

"Oh! Why did Lord Zhou Yu and Sun Ce make us watch the idiots!" Xiao said to Da and Shang Xiang as they came into the tent.

"Because they went to strategize, Xiao," Da said.

"But still!"

"Don't worry I know what you mean, Xiao," said Shang Xiang.

"Psssst! Zhao Yun!" said Ma Chao.

"What is it, Ma Chao?"

"Only the females are watching us. Do you think we can use them?"

"I don't know! Ask Jiang Wei, I highly doubt it though," said Zhao Yun.

"Well, Jiang Wei?" asked Ma Chao.

"Well, I guess it's the best and only plan we've got…why not?" :D said Jiang Wei.

"Nu-uh, no way I'm doin that!" said Zhao Yun.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be…interesting!" said Ma Chao.

"Hey shut up over there!" shouted Shang Xiang.

"Oh, um, could you girls do us a favor?" asked Jiang Wei.

"Depends what it is," Da said.

"Um…can you scratch his guys back? It's uh…itchy," Jiang Wei said pointing his head towards Zhao Yun.

"No way, we're not fools, stupid!"

"I am no fool! I am…"

"Yeah we know who you are!" said Da.

"Actually," said Ma Chao.

"What is it this time?" asked Shang Xiang.

"The two brats over there. Qiao's right?"

"Yes!" they shouted.

"You two should be thanking us," Ma Chao said.

"We should?" said Da.

"Why?" said Xiao.

"If it wasn't for our prime minister, Zhuge Liang, you two would be wedded off to that Dong Zhuo, or was it Cao Cao?"

"What are you saying!" said Da.

"Your father was friends with Cao Cao, right?" said Zhao Yun. "Your father's plan was to wed you two off to Cao Cao. You knew right? It was Zhuge Liang who showed the poem to Zhou Yu of the Qiao's being wedded off to Cao Cao written by his men."

"Where are you going with this!" said Xiao.

"He's saying you two love your husbands now right?" said Jiang Wei. "If it weren't for us, Shu, you guys be off with another man. We're saying we did you guys a favor. Why not repay it back to us?"

"Da, he has a point," Xiao said.

"I know, but…"

"Don't you two dare think about it!" said Shang Xiang.

Da and Xiao when towards them.

"Yes, it's working!" said Ma Chao quietly.

Da and Xiao scratched Zhao Yun's back. Okay your favors done.

"What? That's it?" said Jiang Wei.

"You said it your self, 'can you do us a favor, scratch his back…it's itchy,'" said Xiao.

"B-But…!"

"No buts!" said Da smacking him with her fan on Ma Chao's head.

"Ow!" Ma Chao said.

"Alright, girls, your shift is up," said Gan Ning.

"Finally!" said Shang Xiang.

"It's our turn now, right Zhou Tai?" said Taishi Ci.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hope you still remember the plot. I sorta don't XD But, just one or two more chapters then it's all over! Well, thanks for reading it (still). See till next time! (And hopefully, it'll be sooner this time ;;;;)


	25. The End

Last chap! For all who read this from the beginning to end, thank you (coughxReikaxcough) , and who ever never finished, I don't blame ya, I guess it did get boring somewhere. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 25: The End

A day after the three generals of Shu were captured, Wu released them. Probably because Shang Xing didn't want Liu Bei to get mad at her. That night was the night before the battle of Wu and Shu too.

"Lord, Lu Xun?"

"Yeah what is it, Xiao?'

"Why did you guys let the toughest Shu guys leave if we were gonna fight them very soon?"

"Ah….?"

"Seriously, Lu Xun, pay attention to what tactics Zhuge Liang will decide at the battle," said Zhou Yu.

"B-but Quan and Jian let them go because of Shang Xiang!" Lu Xun said.

"Agh, I think you hang with Gan Ning too much, Lu Xun. Try tagging along with Lu Meng once in a while alright?"

"Yes, Lord Zhou Yu," Lu Xun said bowing.

"Now, get some rest before the battle, okay?"

"What?" said Lu Xun.

"You too, Xiao Qiao."

"But, Lord Zhou Yu! The camp bonfire is about to start! All the officers are supposed to throw a chunk of wood with their names on it in the fire for luck, remember! Can we PLEASE stay up til then?" complained Xiao Qiao.

"My gosh, that game you and Taishi Ci made?" said Zhou Yu.

"Yup, remember, Lord Sun Ce helped too, and it was Lu Meng that organized it til this night!"

"OK, you know what, Xiao? Fine. Let's go see what everybody else is at."

"Yes, Lord Zhou Yu!"

After the tremendous flames of the bonfire, (and Gan Ning for catching his hair on fire from Long Tong as a prank) and after singing a few camp fire songs, AND telling each other rumors, stories, and whatever.

"Oh, Lin!"

"Yeah, Sun Ce?"

"You're playing as an officer tomorrow."

"Oh…for who?"

"Um, I don't think it was Lu Xun…Um…what was his name? Zhou Tai! Yes, you're Zhou Tai's officer for tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna find Da." And so he left.

'Oh man!' Lin thought, 'So busy lately. Maybe I'll just go to bed now.' As she went to her tent she ran by Lu Xun. "Hey, Xun, see you tomorrow," Lin said with a yawn. "Um, Lin?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come back?" he said.

"…."

"…Hey-"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why exactly."

"…."

"I guess… I felt like coming back home with you guys again," Lin said with a smile. 

"…"

"Good night, Xun," Lin said going into her tent.

"Thanks…"

She stopped. "Hm?"

"For everything you've done," he said. Before she noticed, they hugged.

"Ah-hah," she laughed with a tear. "Anything for a friend," she said wiping the tear away.

"Yeah, friends from beginning to the end."

The next everyone gave luck to each other, even the officers and commander to infantries. Hey, a little confidence from anyone never hurts. A bit later on when everyone was ready they left for the battle. "Father, what do we do now?" asked Sun Ce.

"Just watch, Ce. We'll attack until Zhou Yu and Huang Gai gives us a signal," said Sun Jian. "Signal?" "That's right, look above us towards the sky with the eye of the tiger and search the arrow with a flame on." "Father I never expected you to be so poetic," Ce said. "What?" "Nothing! Haha, I better get to my position now," Ce said and left. "Ce, don't go to far out, we don't want Da searching for you again!" said Sun Jian.

It wasn't long later til the arrow showed, that was when everyone hack and slashed everything. "Lord Zhou Yu!"

"Oh, Lu Xun, what's wrong?"

"The three infantries from a while ago are not volunteering for this battle, a messenger sent me the word."

"Hmm…Don't agree just because you heard it like that," said Zhou Yu.

"Huh?"

"Who knows but…Zhuge Liang could be sending them out as reinforcements," said Zhou.

"Yes, my fault."

"Don't be like that, Lu Xun, now, let us assist Wei as we did in Fan Castle!"

Wei reinforcements had arrived

Wu morale raising, Shu morale dropping

(I always wanted to do the battle log!)

"Huh, Jiang Wei were losing like crazy and our units are scattered like ants, you sure you know what your doing?"

"Yes I do, Guan Ping, but just hold on til the Prime Minister arrives!" said Jiang Wei.

"Yes sir," Xing Cai said hearing the conversation running by.

After the battle Wu won, and a few officers retreated after their defeat. But one officer was in trouble.

"Da, will Lin be alright in there!" said Xiao.

"I don't know, I did all I could, but… let us pray that she'll get better…from her…."

"What's wrong with Lin!" Lu Xun said running to the aiding tent.

"She…well…got hurt from…" Xiao said.

"She got hurt from that Huang Zhong guy," Zhang He said who was next leaning next to a tent. "Such a waste that man did to that youngling's beauty, ah, to be the tragic hero."

"Oh shut up, Zhang He," said Xu Huang.

"Hey, show some respect!" said Zhen Ji.

"That'll shut em up, Zhen," said Cao Pi.

"Hmp, thank you."

"Urgh, that old geazer!" Xun said barging into the tent.

"Wait you can't go in there!"

"Out of the way, Xiao!" Xun said shoving Xiao out of the way to the dirt.

Zhou Yu gave her a hand, "Tch, leave that kid alone for now, it's time he experience another part about life.

Lu Xun saw Lin on the bed weeping the pain away. He sat next to her. "Lu Xun, is that you?"

"Yes, don't talk."

"…It was fun."

"What?"

"The times we had ever since you found my sister and me out on the streets that one day. When you took us to the kingdom, I thought we were to be punished by death, but somehow…we lived, but not for-"

She tried to finish her words but only coughed.

"Hush it, Lin," Xun said.

"No, I'm okay," she said after the last cough. "You know, I think I'm ready for the next step of life now, the last one too."

"Don't talk as if you're going to die."

"…" She smirked.

"Lin!" Xun raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention there, I think… I saw my life flash in from of my eyes just now. Don't raise your voice on me, every time someone raises their voice on me I startle. Heheh…" Lin sat up and hugged him.

"What are you doing you should lie down and-"

"Thank you for what you all have done for me…"

"Huh? Hey, Lin. Lin? Lin!"

"What with the noise" Lu Meng said after coming in.

"She gone," said Zhou Yu.

After many tear drops they spent another night since it was too late to leave. Lu Xun left the main camp and sat under a tree staring at the river. Before he could do something else to make himself feel better, he was asleep. The next morning he woke up in his usual bed scratching his head as if it were just another day. When got out everything was peaceful as usual, Lu Meng and Zhou Yu playing endless Go. Xiao and Da teasing each other til the other cried, or told on their husbands. Gan Ning showing were to womenize, Shang Xiang daydreaming if there will ever be a chance of her and Liu Bei living peacefully. Xun went to Lin's room and it was just empty, it was the same before she came to live with them. 'Was this all just a dream?'

"Lu Xun, are you okay today? You're acting strange, plus you woke up pretty late, were drinking with Gan Ning last night?" asked Ling Tong.

"Funny, I don't remember anything from last night, but I highly doubt it though."

"Okay, well then, it's not good to always think to your self, try talking with someone."

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem!"

A few days til Lu Xun figured that it was just a fantasy everything ran smoothly as it did in the first place.

The End.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Whoo-hoo! It's finally over! Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story, you guys make me feel even more confident! Thank you all so much! Please leave me a comment after, Thank ya'll! 


End file.
